Et si la fin n'était pas celle qu'on croit?
by MiSs ShInIgAmI
Summary: De nouveaux personnages de ma création. Des évènements qui sont différents de ceux du troisième livre. Venez suivre l'entrée dans ce monde fabuleux de la fille de Galadriel. Chapitre 55, chap final.
1. Presentation

FIC SDA 

AUTEUR/ MiSs ShInIgAmI

MAIL/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Les rayons du soleil entraient à flot par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je suis âgée de 16 ½ ans. Mon prénom n'est pas très commun, d'ailleurs je ne l'ai jamais entendu nulle part. Je m'appelle Eglaturiel. Ma mère non plus n'a pas un prénom très courant ! Elle c'est Galadriel. Je ne sais pas d'où elle le tien, elle n'a jamais voulu me le dire. Je ne connais pas mon père mais ma mère me dit que j'ai son caractère.

Je ne suis pas très sociable. Il est vrai qu'avoir affaire à des avortons dans le genre de ma classe c'est assez fatigant et énervant. Il faut toujours leur répéter qu'ils sont nuls et inintéressants, et c'est vrai !

Je suis de taille moyenne, mes cheveux sont noirs comme les ténèbres et sont toujours attachés, ceux de ma classe ne savent pas que ce voile noir me tombe jusqu'en bas du dos ! Mes yeux ressemblent à des puits sans fond où seule ma mère peut lire dedans. Ce que je tiens d'elle ce sont ses oreilles ! Elles sont assez pointues, pour cela elle m'appelle «mon elfe noire » !

Moi ce que je sais des Elfes c'est qu'ils sont des créatures magnifiques douées de sens hyper développés, ils sont sensibles, forts et d'une discrétion à toute épreuve. J'adore ! Ma mère, elle, a des cheveux dorés, longs et ondulés. D'après les représentations des Elfes, elle a tous les traits correspondants.

Ma vie en cours n'est pas très cool. Mes petits destitués ont peur de moi, de vrais trouillards. Bon d'accord, la moitié d'entre eux s'est déjà retrouvée à l'hosto avec de sérieuses blessures mais il ne faut pas m'énerver. Je garde longtemps mon sang-froid seulement au bout d'un moment j'explose, et c'est pas très joyeux pour ceux qui se trouvent sur mon chemin.

D'ailleurs il est l'heure d'y aller. En première heure j'ai Sciences. Le sujet d'aujourd'hui porte sur les sens. Cela me fait penser aux Elfes ! J'ai toujours aimer cette race, malheureusement fictive. Un des cons de ma classe parle des Elfes. Il dit qu'ils sont des mauviettes préférant se réfugier dans la nature plutôt que de se battre. C'est absolument faux ! Voilà une occasion de le remettre à sa place.

"- Dis donc petite nouille, toi tu sais te battre ?

Euh...et alors on parle des Elfes.

Sache mon petit que les Elfes sont des 'excellents archers et savent très bien manier l'épée quand il faut et être supérieurs intelligemment et physiquement à leurs ennemis. Pas comme toi qui ne sais pas te servir de ton cerveau !

Sur ce coup-là, il baissa la tête, honteux.

-Mademoiselle, quelles connaissances sur les Elfes seulement si vous savez tellement de choses vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! » répliqua la prof. "

Bon ok, j'me suis fait remballe mais sur ce je pris mes affaires et les rangeaient dans mon sac et partit avec légèreté comme à mon habitude.

Le cours d'après était EPS. En ce moment nous faisons du karaté et nous manions les épées. C'est le seul cours où j'adore aller car les activités sont extrêmement intéressantes. C'est cool car je me débrouille très bien.

La semaine dernière, ceux qui voulaient pouvaient participer à une compétition. Je suis arrivée première dans ces deux disciplines, ma mère était venue me voir et m'avait dit que je m'étais bien battue. Je n'aime pas quand les gens pensent que sous prétexte d'être une fille je ne sais pas me battre. Voilà qui allait les dissuader et effrayer encore plus les vers de terre de ma classe.

Quelle journée et quelle prise de tête ! Me voilà enfin à la maison. J'aide ma mère à préparer le repas. Ce soir une de ses amies vient manger, il y aura aussi un vieux monsieur que je ne connais pas.

Tout se passa très bien, avec eux j'étais à l'aise et je pouvais parler. Ils allaient revenir pour mon anni qui est dans une semaine. Ce jour-là, je prévois de me faire un chignon pour cacher encore plus mes cheveux mais aussi parce qu'à chacun de mes annis ils poussent de 5 centimètres.

Je tiens aussi cela de ma chère mère.


	2. L'Anniversaire

FICSDA ET SI LA FIN N'ETAIT PAS CELLE QU'ON CROIT ? 

Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi.

Merci beaucoup M'andil ¨Peredhel, ça me fait très plaisir. Je suis contente car c'est ma première fic sur Le Seigneur des Anneaux et je l'ai commencé il y a deux ans, ce n'est que très récemment que je l'ai continué.

Cette fic est faite avec des petits chapitres mais vers le moment où je l'écrits ces jours les chapitres sont plus longs. La manière d'écrire change aussi ainsi que le caractère d'Eglaturiel.

Hm que dire de plus, ah oui, samedi je pars pour trois semaines dont je mettrais un autre chapitre en fin de semaine. Il faudra patienter lol

L'ANNIVERSAIRE

Il est l'heure de me lever. Direction la douche, pour une fois je vais mettre du blanc car je suis toujours en noir. Etant en Janvier, je mets un pull et un pantalon blancs. Cela contraste beaucoup avec mes cheveux et mes yeux ! Seule ombre au tableau, des gamins !

Je suis en cours de Français et nous étudions un livre qui eut un énorme succès et eut 3 films à son effigie. Ce livre est intitulé Le Seigneur des Anneaux. C'est un super bouquin. Il raconte le périple de deux Hobbits, demi-hommes, pour détruire un anneau au pouvoir maléfique et appartenant à Sauron, seigneur ténébreux. Il est génial et comble de bonheur il y a des Elfes. Il y a aussi des créatures malfaisantes. Cette œuvre est divisée en 3 livres : La Communauté de l'Anneau, Les 2 tours et Le retour du Roi. Faut qu'j'demande à Gala(driel) si elle les a.

Quand je suis entrée dans la salle de séjour, je vis ma mère, son amie et le vieillard. Son amie est grande, a de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux bleus et une peau en porcelaine. L'homme a une barbe et de longs cheveux blancs. Il est d'ailleurs tout de blanc vêtu.

Ils se levèrent et me dire un « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE » en chœur et joyeux.

« - Ouvre ton cadeau Glagla, dit ma mère en me tendant un petit paquet recouvert de papier rouge.

Défaisant le papier, je découvris une boîte. A l'intérieur se trouvait une chaîne noire avec un magnifique pendentif. C'était un œil à pupille noire dans du jaune, autour, du rouge le recouvrait. Quand je bougeais le pendentif, le rouge devenait des flammes alimentant l'œil.

-Merci beaucoup, il est extrêmement beau »

La femme me donna un classeur, où dedans se trouvait une multitude de parchemins jaunis par les âges mais les inscriptions en noir étaient toujours présentes et claires. Comme elle savait que j'adorais les Elfes, elle me précisa que ces bois étaient des poèmes et des chants elfiques.

J'étais très heureuse. Le vieux monsieur se leva et m'offrit un étui que je reconnu tout de suite. C'était un étui à épée. Je la pris délicatement, elle était légère. Aussitôt j'eus l'impression qu'une force entrait en moi. Je vis un royaume peuplé d'Elfes et de Hobbits.

Ils se rassirent tous me dévisageant.

« - Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Nous avons à te parler, déclara ma mère.

-A quel sujet ?

-As-tu eu connaissance de Seigneur des Anneaux ?

-Oui c'est un livre super. J'ai lu le premier livre pendant que j'étais hors du cours donc tu vois je n'ai fait que ça toute la journée et je l'ai dévoré. D'ailleurs y'a une reine qui a le même prénom que toi et ton pendentif me fait penser à l'œil de Sauron ! »


	3. Origines

FIC SDA 

ET SI LA FIN N'ETAIT PAS CELLE QU'ON CROIT ?

Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI 

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi.

ORIGINES

Ils se regardèrent puis ma mère continua :

« - Tu dois savoir que ce qui est dans ce livre s'est réellement passé. Bien sûr le 3ème livre raconte une toute autre fin que celle arrivée...

-Tu plaisantes, tu délires, j'étais trop stupéfaite.

-Laisse-moi tout te raconter sans m'interrompre s'il te plaît. Je suis Galadriel, Reine des Elfes de la Lothlorien et voici Arwen, ta tante, princesse de Fondcombe et Gandalf le Blanc, grand magicien, le plus haut de la hiérarchie des mages. Il est aussi ton grand-père.

-L'Anneau n'est pas détruit et son possesseur est toujours vivant. Nos trois peuples sont en alliance avec le Mordor où vit Sauron. Il gouverne cette contrée et est en perpétuelle guerre avec le Gondor où règne Théoden qui s'occupe aussi du Rohan. Ce monde est réel, je te le jure et j'y vais régulièrement.

-Mais... c'est impossible, comment... mais non.

-Je suis tombée amoureuse d'un seigneur et tu es le fruit de notre union entre le Bien et le Mal...

-Le Bien et le Mal ? Alors je... je suis la fille de... de...

-Sauron.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne pense pas que tu arrives à tout assimiler d'un coup mais il fallait que je te le dise. Tu as 17 ans et tu devais le savoir. J'ai prévu d'aller rejoindre ton père au Mordor. Je te laisse le choix de venir avec moi. Surtout n'oublie pas que désormais tu es Eglaturiel damoiselle du Mordor. Un jour tu remplaceras ton père.

-Je... je vais dans ma chambre. »


	4. Decisions

FIC SDA

ET SI LA FIN N'ETAIT PAS CELLE QU'ON CROIT ?

Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi.

Merci pour vos reviews.

DECISION

Je m'affalais sur mon lit. Des tas de questions me parcouraient et des sentiments se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je suis contente car ce genre de monde, j'en rêvais. Mais la peur, la tristesse et surtout le doute prenaient le dessus.

Pourquoi ma mère ne m'en avait jamais parlé ?Maintenant j'arrive mieux à comprendre où elle allait lorsqu'elle me disait qu'elle partait en week-end et que je ne pouvais pas la joindre. Pourquoi l'a-t-elle caché ?Désormais il est plus simple de savoir d'où je tiens mes oreilles ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je suis la fille de l'homme le plus redouté et d'une reine elfe. Est-ce pour cela que je me débrouille en sport ? En y repensant ma mère a raison, j'ai le caractère de mon père. J'ai son attitude et sa force dans mon sang et puis j'ai la discrétion de ma maman.

Mais comment pourrais-je vivre dans un univers qui m'est totalement inconnu ? Je ne suis pas assez forte pour cela. Il sera dur pour moi de communiquer si j'y vais. Le royaume de mon père est mon reflet : noir et triste.

J'ai le choix de partir ou bien de rester ici.

Toutes ces pensées m'épuisent. La vision que j'ai eu était la Comté et le Royaume Sylvestre où le Roi Elfe Thranduil vit.

Cela m'est venu sans que je le sache, c'est vrai, pourtant je ne connais pas mais c'est comme si c'était évident, comme si j'avais toujours vécu dans ce monde.

Je dois dormir mais il faut que je mette cela au clair.

Je pris le classeur des parchemins. A la fin de la lecture du premier papier je compris de quoi cela parlait. Il est vrai que cette langue je la connais depuis très longtemps. J'y suis déjà allée. Oui les souvenirs me reviennent. J'avais 5 ans. Là-bas, je fis la connaissance d'une princesse nommée Eorline. Elle était la fille d'Arwen et de Céléborn, roi des Elfes de la Lothlorien. Ses longs cheveux avaient la couleur du soleil. Elle était belle et douce. Dans ses yeux vivaient toutes les qualités possibles et pleins de sentiments. De temps en temps, ses yeux se voilaient de tristesse.

Pour moi elle était plus qu'une cousine. Elle était ma meilleure amie et seule confidente. Elle, restait en Lothlorien tandis que moi allais partir dans un monde inconnu.

Mais si j'y retournais, serais-je capable d'affronter son regard ? Elle pouvait savoir ce qui se passait en moi en sondant mes yeux à l'aide de ses deux magnifiques diamants bleus. Bien sûr, elle ne me faisait pas de mauvais tours ! Elle savait quand je lui permettais de lire ! J'ai peur de la voir mais j'en ai très envie.

Après tout qu'ai-je à perdre ici ?Rien, car je suis seule et je ne me sens pas bien lorsque ces gosses m'entourent. Je n'ai pas d'amis ici alors pourquoi rester ?

Je pris la décision de partir avec ma mère. Sur ce, je m'endormais, l'esprit plus clair et plus libre qu'avant.


	5. Thranduil

FICSDA 

ET SI LA FIN N'ETAIT PAS CELLE QU'ON CROIT ?

Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi.

Merci pour vos reviews.

THRANDUIL

Quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai cru que je venais juste de m'endormir. Lorsque je descendis dans la cuisine je vis ma mère et un homme.

« - Viens Eglaturiel, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

J'arrive, pleine d'angoisse. Qui pouvait bien être ce grand et svelte homme ?

-Voici le roi du Royaume Sylvestre de la Forêt Noire, Thranduil.

-Bonjour, répondit ce monarque avec douceur.

Il était blond et en le regardant de plus près, deux petites tresses partaient de chaque côté de ses oreilles et rejoignaient sa cascade dorée. Ses yeux étaient aussi bleus qu'un ciel d'été. A en juger par ses oreilles et ses gestes gracieux c'était un elfe.

-Bon... Bonjour, heureuse de vous rencontrer.

-Moi aussi.

-Ecoute ma chérie, aujourd'hui tu ne vas pas en cours. Qu'as-tu décidé ? Je dois parler à ton proviseur.

-Eh bien puisque rien ne me retiens ici je pars avec toi.

-Tu as surtout envie de revoir Eorline ? me fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

-Oui énormément et je veux rencontrer mon père.

-Bien donc comme je te disais tu restes ici, ne prépare pas d'affaires, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut là-bas. Prends ton épée et ton classeur !

-Oui.

-J'y vais. A bientôt Galadriel,Eglaturiel.

-Au revoir. »

Sur ce, il disparut soudainement dans un tourbillon de feuilles qui brillaient et partirent suivit de près par ma mère.

Je retournais dans ma chambre pour me mettre à la lecture des parchemins. Celui-ci parle de forêts, magnifiques et imposantes puis celui-là du monde des Hommes.

Tous étaient très beaux, du moins ce que j'avais lu car en regardant de plus près, j'eus l'impression que le volume avait doublé et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je vais enfin quitter ce monde où je n'ai pas de place pour aller dans un autre où ma famille m'attend. Je suis angoissée à l'idée de rencontrer mon père mais bon si ma mère l'aime c'est qu'il doit avoir une part de gentillesse. Pour Thranduil j'espère que les autres elfes sont tous aussi beaux que lui mais un peu plus jeune car à son visage cela se voit qu'il a vu passer un grand nombre d'années.

Je pris l'idée de détacher es cheveux. Je les adore ! Ils sont doux, brillants, raides et surtout noirs mais au moindre souffle de vent s'envolent comme un fier drapeau roulant sous des bourrasques.

Quand est-ce que maman rentre ? Bon il est déjà 20h30, je vais manger.

Après avoir nettoyé mon assiette, je suis allée lire. Décidément je ne peux plus m'en passer ! Je m'endormais sans que je ne puisse le sentir car j'avais les yeux ouverts.

Sur la table se trouvait un papier.

« - Tiens ! Une lettre. Ca doit être maman car elle n'a pas l'air d'être rentrée »

Cette lettre disait :

_Mon Eglatûriel,_

_Après avoir parlé à ton proviseur, je suis allée en Mordor voir ton père. Aujourd'hui je ne suis pas là car j'y suis retournée. Il y a un petit problème là-bas mais rien de grave. Désolée ma chérie tu seras encore seule mais pas longtemps car Gandalf t'attend au gymnase pour t'apprendre à perfectionner ton maniement de l'épée et deux-trois secrets bien à lui ! N'oublies pas ! Il y sera à 14h30._

_Je pense rentrer ce soir. Avec un peu de chance je serai là lors de ton retour._

_Je te fais d'énormes bisous mon elfe noire._

_Maman._

Il était 14h lorsque je partais, j'avais du temps pour m'y rendre alors je flânais et réfléchissais. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées lorsque je me heurtais à un homme qui s'avérait être Thranduil.

« - Bonjour, je ne vous ai pas fait mal ?

-Non non ça va merci. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-Je suis chargé de vous surveiller jusqu'au gymnase mais ne me demandez rien.

-Pourquoi tant de mystères ? Merci mais je peux me débrouiller seule ! »

Sur ce je partis, accélérant l'allure. Thranduil me suivait de loin, le gymnase était en vue mais plus lui.


	6. Leçon

FICSDA 

Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi.

LECON

Le gymnase est une grande bâtisse en briques. Il y a une énorme porte principale puis trois secondaires.

Je m'engouffre dedans et vois mon grand-père au centre où des tatamis ont été installés.

« - Bonjour !

-Bonjour. C'est bien tu es à l'heure, commençons. Je vais d'abord te regarder puis t'apprendre encore plus.

-Bien. »

Prenant ma fidèle épée, j'effectuais des gestes souples, gracieux et rapides. J'enchaînais des combinaisons d'attaques. Cela était facile pour moi car cette épée je la connaissais par cœur. Je m'arrêtais puis ce magicien arriva vers moi et me fit asseoir et prit la parole.

« - Tu te débrouilles très bien. Ta mère ne m'a pas menti. Je vais donc t'apprendre d'autres combinaisons mais celles-ci sont complexes et très rapides. Elles t'apporteront la victoire ainsi que de l'habilité et de la rapidité. »

Cet apprentissage dura 2h et à la fin je réussissais ces techniques. Le travail fut long et dur. Il fallait être capable de passer l'épée d'une main à l'autre en effectuant quelques acrobaties du genre saltos ou équilibres ou encore des souplesses avants et arrières. Les tatamis m'ont bien servit car je me suis pris quatre ou cinq gamelles !

Affalée sur un tapis je demandais à Gandalf quelques renseignements sur la Terre d Milieu.

« - Cette terre est peuplée de Hobbits qui habitent la Comté. Ils ne s'occupent pas trop du monde extérieur. Ils sont petits, frisés et ont des pieds poilus ! Ahahaha !

Quand il souriait de belles fossettes se dessinaient autour de ses yeux.

-Il y a aussi des Nains qui habitent dans les montagnes. Ils sont de petite taille et très barbus ! Les Elfes peuplent la Lothlorien où ta mère est reine, les forêts en général et Fondcombe. Il y a les Hommes qui occupent le Gondor, le Rohan et toutes, enfin presque toutes, les autres contrées. Tiens, voici un livre pour que tu puisses en savoir plus sur notre monde. A présent je dois te laisser. Travaille ce que je t'ai appris. On se reverra bientôt. Bisous.

-Bye. »


	7. Depart

FICSDA 

ET SI LA FIN N'ETAIT PAS CELLE QU'ON CROIT ?

Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI 

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi

Merci à vous pour vos reviews, je suis contente d'avoir un nouveau lecteur. Au fait lalolie, as-tu reçu mon mail ? Auctor, je sais que c'est court mais c'est voulu car il y aura beaucoup de chapitres.

Bisous et bonne lecture.

DEPART

Je repartais fatiguée mais heureuse. J'avais pu perfectionner mes mouvements et acquérir un peu plus d'endurance et de force.

Au grillage du lycée se trouvait Thranduil qui m'attendait, patiemment.

Une légère brise souffla et ses cheveux blonds volèrent doucement en un voile magique. A sa hauteur je m'arrêtais puis nous partîmes, en silence. Cela m'étonnait : tout comme lui je ne faisais pas de bruit.

Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, nous arrivâmes à la maison. Pendant le trajet je ne pus m'empêcher de le détailler et de l'admirer. Son profil était parfait, tout était bien proportionné. Ses yeux bleus magnifiques regardaient de tout côté. Ses cheveux ondulaient sous le vent. Parfait. Oui, c'est ça, parfait. Un vrai port royal et de la grâce. J'étais sous un charme divin. Non pas de l'amour mais beaucoup d'admiration.

Maman était là, dans la cuisine. Dans un sac ouvert se trouvaient mes parchemins et l'étui de mon épée était à côté. Ma mère portait une magnifique robe blanche. Elle tenait dans ses bras une robe rouge et noire.

« - Ma fille, veux-tu te changer s'il te plaît ?

-C'est pour moi ?

-Oui

-Mais... elle est trop belle. Je ...oui . »

Je la pris et partais dans ma chambre. Lorsque je la passais je la sentais faite pour moi. Elle m'allait comme un gant, ni trop courte ni trop longue. C'était la bonne taille. Je cherchai dans mes chaussures une paire qui pourrait aller. Je trouvais une paire de mini-talons noirs et je les mettais.

Je descendis quelques minutes après.

« - Tu es magnifique Eglaturiel.

-Votre mère a raison, mademoiselle.

-Je vous remercie tous les deux, c'est vraiment gentil.

On resta là, sans rien dire. J'attendais.

-Nous allons partir. C'est pour cela que tu portes cette robe.

-On va...

-Tout d'abord en Lothlorien.

-Chez les Elfes !

-Oui ma puce, chez les Elfes, dans mon royaume.

Un sourire heureux éclaira mon visage. J'allais voir plein d'Elfes. Je n'y crois pas ! J'en suis toute excitée. Des Elfes ! Des Elfes.

-Comment on va y aller ?

-Nous allons nous téléporter.

-Ouaou !

-Pour cela, mademoiselle, il faudra se concentrer sur l'endroit où nous allons.

-Bien. »

La peur au ventre, je pris la main de ma mère et de Thranduil. Je fermais les yeux pour visualiser la forêt. Je n'y crois pas ! Mais qu'est-ce que je suis terrorisée ! Je vais revoir Eorline et connaître mon père. Je vais être si perdue. Je m'embarque dans une aventure, mon aventure, dont je ne connais ni le but ni la fin. Il est trop tard pour reculer. Je dois me concentrer.

Un vent souffla autour d'eux, mêlé à des feuilles d'or. En un instant, les trois formes disparurent loin de cette cuisine, dans un monde alternatif.


	8. La Lothlorien

FICSDA 

ET SI LA FIN N'ETAIT PAS CELLE QU'ON CROIT ?

Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me lisent. Lalolie : hm tu verras pour Legolas et Eglaturiel.Hihi petite info j'ai bientôt fini d'écrire la fic hihi. Gros bisous et à très bientôt.

LA LOTHLORIEN

Quand je rouvrais les yeux, le spectacle m'hypnotisa. C'était magnifique. Les arbres étaient splendidement verts, des fleurs peuplaient la grande prairie qui s'étendait à nos pieds. Nous lâchons nos mains et prenons nos petits bagages. Nous marchons à travers une forêt luxuriante. Durant le trajet, j'observais les cimes et voyais quelques cabanes où des silhouettes furtives se déplaçaient. Je restais en retrait et regardais intensément ma mère et Thranduil.

Ils étaient si à l'aise ici, ils glissaient sur les feuilles que janvier avait garder avait de les tapisser de neige. Un moment après, je vis un palais transparent et illuminé de part et d'autre. Les lumières semblaient flotter dans les airs et quelques unes suivaient les courbes d'un grand escalier. Quel magnifique endroit. Les Elfes, ces belles créatures, se prosternaient devant le «couple » royal. Ils les respectaient et recevaient cette valeur et des regards.

Sous cette immensité, ces attitudes nobles et ce respect, je me sentis toute petite. Malgré ce lieu accueillant, je suis assez mal à l'aise. J'aime la Nature et elle a les pleins pouvoirs ici, je ne pourrais y vivre indéfiniment. J'ai besoin de tout contrôler et ici je ne pourrais pas.

Ma mère se retourna et je vis toute sa noblesse, son sang pur coulant dans ses veines, l'aura de lumière blanche l'entourant. Elle me sourit et me dit, non pas en remuant les lèvres mais en fixant mes yeux : « Bienvenue dans mon Royaume qui est aussi le tien. » En guise de réponse je fis un bref signe de la tête et lui souris aussi.

Thranduil nous quitta : il devait retourner au Royaume Sylvestre où un ses fils l'attendaient.

Nous gravîmes les marches du grand escalier et nous arrivâmes devant un trône posé derrière une belle table où un festin de roi nous attendait. Ma mère s'assit en première puis je la suivis. Des elfes habillés en blanc, aussi, nous servaient. J'étais assez intimidée, je n'en avais pas l'habitude ; je préfère me servir seule.

Une fois seules, Galadriel prit la parole :

« - Nous n'irons pas voir ton père demain. Il vaut mieux attendre un peu.

-Euh d'accord... mais pourquoi ?

-Il faut d'abord que tu t'habitues ici et puis le chemin n'est pas très sûr en ce moment.

-Bien. C'est vraiment beau ici.-

-Merci. La forêt de sir Thranduil est très belle aussi.

-Je vais la voir ?

-Oui. »

Eglaturiel était assez excitée par cette nouvelle.

Je me promettais de visiter les alentours et de me trouver un endroit où je pourrais m'entraîner avec mon épée. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir depuis mon arrivée, je n'aurai aucun mal à apprécier ce lieu et me trouver un coin à moi. Je sortis donc de table pour aller dans ma chambre. Une jeune femme elfe m'y conduisit en silence. On gravit une petite dizaine de marches et elle s'arrêta devant une grande porte blanche. Elle l'ouvrit et me fit passer dans la pièce. La chambre était immense : elle s'étendait sur un grand sol de plusieurs mètres. Le lit, au centre, était en baldaquin. Comme ce pays, les draps qui le recouvraient étaient blancs. Un miroir trônait sur une coiffeuse blanche où des feuilles d'argent étaient gravées. Une petite fontaine remplissait le coin de droite. De cette fontaine coulait de l'eau aussi transparente que du cristal.

Je vous avoue que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir une grande pièce pour moi et aussi luxueusement meublée. Et tout ce blanc aussi, c'est vraiment une sensation bizarre d'être entourée d'autant de pureté. Je me sens à part, comme si tout ceci n'était pas pour moi. Je ne sais pas. Je ne me sens pas vraiment chez moi. On verra. Je parcours la chambre dès que l'elfe est partie. La fenêtre donne sur le grand escalier. Il fait encore jour mais, ici, tout en haut des arbres, c'est sombre donc les lumières sont allumées. Ma mère vient me rejoindre.

« - Cela te plaît ?

-Oui mais c'est trop.

-Tu t'y habitueras. Demain soir, Thranduil et son fils viendront manger.

-D'accord.

-Je te laisse tranquille. Dors. Tu verras cela te fera du bien et tu ne te réveilleras pas avant demain !

-Ah bon.

-Oui. Depuis ton arrivée, ton corps a subit quelque changements dus à l'environnement.

-Bien. Merci. Je verrais ces changements quand ?

-Demain. Bonne nuit mon elfe noire.

-Bonne nuit. »

La jeune fille se changea et se coucha. Galadriel, dans sa chambre, regardais par la fenêtre la forêt, la plaine et enfin la montagne qui habitaient respectivement le paysage. Sauron était tout au fond, loin d'elle. Pourquoi toutes ces guerres ? Sa fille allait devoir attendre avant de le voir. Mais demain viendraient Thranduil et son fils. Elle espérait que les «enfants » se plaisent pour mettre un terme à ces batailles inutiles. Bien sûr, elle accepterait qu'Eglaturiel n'apprécie pas le jeune prince. Après tout, c'était al fille de Sauron.

Elle ferma les volets et partit se coucher.


	9. Metamorphose

FICSDA 

ET SI LA FIN N'ETAIT PAS CELLE QU'ON CROIT ?

Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI 

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi

Merci encore pour votre lecture et merci lalolie de tes reviews, cela me fait extrêment plaisir. Et ne t'inquiète pas, Eglaturiel ne va pas détester Legolas

METAMORPHOSE

Je me réveille. C'est le matin. Le soleil inonde ma chambre malgré les arbres. Je mets une robe de chambre sur ma chemise de nuit et des chaussons. Je pars de là et commence à descendre les escaliers pour me diriger là où nous avons mangé hier. Ca va, j'ai repéré les lieux.

« - Egla ?

Je me retourne

-Maman ?

-Où tu vas ?

-Euh manger !

Elle rit un peu

- Suis-moi »

Nous prenons un chemin que je ne connais pas et arrivons à une autre pièce un peu plus grande que l'autre. La capacité de construction des Elfes m'étonnera toujours, et quelle imagination ! Nous mangeons tranquillement.

« - Que vas-tu faire cet après-midi ma puce ?

-Je pense que je vais m'entraîner. J'ai repéré un petit endroit.

-Où ça ?

-C'est un secret ! »

Elle sourit.

Nous finissons et je retourne dans ma chambre et je me pose sur le lit. Ici, je prends classeur et je commence à lire mes parchemins. Tout à coup, je sens des picotements qui prennent place dans mon corps. Je me lève et file dans la « salle de bain » qui se trouve à côté de ma chambre. Par un quelconque enchantement je me retrouve nue. Mon corps change et a l'air de s'acclimater à l'environnement. Mes hanches s'élargissent, mon bustier et mes jambes s'allongent. Mes oreilles ont désormais la même grandeur que celles d e ma mère. Ma poitrine se développe sensiblement et mes cheveux se sont détachés et ils tombent à présent à la naissance de mes fesses. Les picotements s'arrêtent et je me regarde.

J'ai grandi... et je ressemble tellement à une Elfe ! Je n'ai pas de douleur quand je me baisse. Je suis une Elfe, grande.. Enfin, pas si grande que ça, mais j'ai bien gagné 5-6 centimètres. Quelle croissance rapide. Je dois faire 1m65 environ. Ca me change du 1m58 ! Je n'en reviens pas de cette métamorphose. J'ai l'impression qu'une nouvelle chose circule en moi, une force nouvelle, oui. Je frissonne, il me faut un peignoir. J'en trouve un et je retourne dans ma chambre. Ma mère est assise sur mon lit.

« - Ma chérie, quelle magnifique Elfe

-C'était de ça dont tu parlais hier ?

-Oui. Tu n'as pas mal ?

-Non. J'ai juste ressenti des picotements.

-C'est bizarre, en principe la douleur dure une heure. Tu as vraiment une bonne résistance.

-Une heure ?Je me sens vraiment changée.

-Oui, ton moment était venu. Un Elfe grandit à 17 ans, sa silhouette est celle d'un humain normal à 17 ans. Tu te métamorphoseras entièrement à tes 22 et tu resteras ainsi pour tout le temps.

-C'est drôle.

-Prends tes vêtements ! Tu lisais ?

-Oui c'est vraiment passionnant !

-C'est notre histoire que tu apprends. Je sais que tu vas t'entraîner mais n'oublie pas que Thranduil et son fils viennent manger ce soir.

-Comment ne pas oublier ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai présentable. Mais ? Son fils, je l'ai déjà vu ou pas, par le passé ? Quel âge a-t-il ?

-Non tu ne l'as pas vu... attends... si, il était venu un après-midi alors que tu étais avec Eorline, il était avec Aragorn, son ami. Ils sont plus âgés que vous. Leur âge correspond aux 22 ans, dans le monde d'où nous venons.

-22 ? Je ne m'en souviens pas.

-Tes souvenirs reviendront.

-Oui.

-Bien, je te laisse. »

Et elle s'en va. Je m'habille.

Le déjeuner se passe et je file me changer. Je mets un drôle de débardeur qui a l'air transparent mais qui ne l'est pas, il se calque sur on corps comme une seconde peau tout comme le short de la même couleur. Je sors avec mon épée et un parchemin qui relate différentes techniques de combat à l'épée des peuples de ce monde.

--------

A très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre, dimanche sûrement Gros gros bisous.


	10. Entrainement

FICSDA 

ET SI LA FIN N'ETAIT PAS CELLE QU'ON CROIT ?

Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI 

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi

Comme j'ai bien avancé le recopiage à l'ordinateur, un chapitre est posté aujourd'hui et un autre sera posté demain. Je suis gentille hein ? Ca en fait de la lecture..bon d'accord, même si les chapitres sont courts. Un petit nombre d'une page vous attend lol Pas de soucis, ceux que j'écris en ce moment sont plus longtemps, normal c'est vers la fin. En tout cas z'êtes pas encore débarassés de la fic !

Je suis contente de ta longue review lalolie, vraiment ça me fait super plaisir. Ahahah l'entraînement avec Legolas arrivera un petit peu plus tard, dans le chapitre 13. En effet, dans ce chapitre voici enfin les retrouvailles d'Eglaturiel et Legolas.

A demain

CHAP 10/ ENTRAINEMENT

J'arrive à un endroit où se tient une espèce de fontaine mais je sais que ce n'est pas une fontaine. J'ai trouvé le miroir de maman qui voit, ou plutôt reflète des choses. Je ne veux pas regarder, d'ailleurs seule maman peut le permettre. Ce lieu m'avait énormément plu dans le livre et je suis contente de l'avoir trouvé. Il y a une grande place de libre, à l'ombre des grands arbres. Cela va être agréable pour m'entraîner.

Je m'échauffe, je ne voudrais pas me blesser par la suite, ça serait vraiment trop bête ! J'effectue quelques figures de gymnastique, celles que j'ai fait la dernière fois. Je refais les mouvements que grand-père m'a appris. J'arrive à les refaire comme il le faut et je m'aide du parchemin pour apprendre différentes combinaisons. Je commence par les images de combat des Hommes. Ca sert toujours puis j'enchaîne sur les techniques des Elfes. Celles-ci sont légèrement plus complexes que les autres. Et je m'y reprends plusieurs fois car elles sont vraiment difficiles.

Je vois le soleil commencer à se coucher. Mince, faut que je sois présentable. Olala, je me suis laissée emportée par les parchemins. Olala, j'espère qu'ils ne sont pas arrivés. Je range mon épée dans son fourreau, je prends les écrits et je pars en courant à travers les arbres pour arriver à l'arbre principal.

Alors que je m'élance dans les escaliers et que j'arrive à la première plate-forme, le soleil m'éblouit et je ferme les yeux. Je percute alors quelqu'un, qui me rattrape tandis que je tombais en arrière. Je remercie rapidement l'elfe blond et je continue mon ascension. Je retrouve ma mère devant ma porte.

« - Désolée je me dépêche.

- Oui, Legolas va arriver, Thranduil s'est téléporté en haut.

- Va le rejoindre, j'en ai pour deux minutes... eum plutôt 10 le temps de prendre une douche.

- Bien. »

Dans ma chambre je me rue dans la salle de bain, prend la première robe de la penderie et je me lave.

7 minutes et je sors habillée et coiffée. La robe est éclatante et bien sûr blanche. Elle est longue et les manches s'arrêtent aux trois quarts. C'est bien plus agréable pour manger mais j'espère qu'il ne fera pas trop froid, au pire, je détacherai mes cheveux mais pour l'instant ils sont tressés et j'ai laissé quelques mèches devant.

En 3 minutes j'arrive au salon principal là où le dîner se tient. Je suis stupéfaite, la personne que j'ai bousculée semble être Legolas.

« - Ma chérie, je te présente Legolas.

- En... Enchantée. Désolée pour tout à l'heure.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Eglaturiel. Tu as toujours assez originale et débordante d'énergie.

- Moui c'est vrai.

- Bien, avance mon Elfe Noire, il ne va pas te manger.

- Oui, oui. »

J'avance comme demandé et je ne peux m'empêcher de le détailler.

Ses cheveux blonds sont brillants comme l'or brut et se soulèvent à la moindre petite bise. Son port est royal et il est vêtu d'une tunique argentée aux reflets azur. Son visage est vraiment angélique, et d'une beauté rare. Des yeux bleus magnifiques pétillants. Une jolie bouille. Son front est serti d'un bijou en argent comme lacé. Un elfe dans toute sa splendeur. Il me tend sa main aux longs doigts et il pose sa délicate bouche sur le dos de ma main. Je rougis, je ne peux m'en empêcher et je lui fais la révérence.

Nous nous asseyons pour commencer le dîner.

« - Nous avons fait de nouveaux aménagements et mes messagers sont revenus du Mordor, commente Thranduil.

- Comment ça se passe là-bas, je demande ?

- C'est un peu tendu avec les autres peuples...

- ... De nouveaux aménagements ?reprends ma mère.

- Oui. Père a trouvé une nouvelle méthode de construction.

- Quelle est-elle ?

Et s'ensuit une explication claire.

- Vous pourriez venir Eglaturiel, propose le roi.

- Euh, je ne sais pas ce que mère a prévu...

- C'est toi qui choisis ma puce, surtout qu'il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend là-bas !

- Ah bon ? Et papa ?

- C'est un peu difficile pour ton père.

- Ah.

- Alors Princesse ? demande Legolas

Je le regarde et fond légèrement.

- Euh d'accord.

- Parfait. Dormez ici ce soir comme ça vous partirez demain matin.

- Bien Majesté. »

Ainsi convenu, nous continuons à manger et à discuter. Legolas m'a rappelé la journée où il était venu, ouf, je n'aimais pas ne pas avoir de souvenirs. Le roi et le prince vont se coucher et moi aussi. Après tout je pars demain.

---------------------------------

Eglaturiel : J'ai l'impression de passer pour une pile électrique. J'ai honte maintenant.

Legolas: Mais non ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons l'habitude.

Eglaturiel : Allez euh. C'est pas gentille. Je vais porter plainte.

Miss Shinigami : Si tu fais ça je serai pas gentille dans les autres chapitres et je te ferai

tuer Legolas de tes mains.

Eglaturiel : Et alors ?

Legolas : Insensible

Miss Shinigami : Tu dis ça mais ça t'embêterait bien que « les yeux bleus magnifiques petifiants » et que la « jolie bouille » disparaisse alors...

Eglaturiel : Même pas vrai.

Soupire de l'auteur. A très bientôt.


	11. Retrouvailles

FICSDA

ET SI LA FIN N'ETAIT PAS CELLE QU'ON CROIT ?

Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI 

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi

Bonjour bonjour,le chapitre comme promis . Peut-être que le prochain sera mercredi...mais j'avoue que ça me fait plaisir d'en poster un peu plus régulièrement. Donc peut-être que le 12 viendra avant... 

Merci beaucoup, vraiment lalolie. Tes reviews me font très plaisir (je sais je me répète) Et je suis d'accord avec toi, Legolas est le plus beau de tous les elfeuh. Kya je fonds à chaque fois...Gros bisous et bonne lecture.

CHAP11 RETROUVAILLES 

Le soleil vient caresser mon visage de ses doux rayons chauds. J'ouvre un œil puis l'autre. Je m'étire comme un chat et me lève. J'ai hâte. Je passe un fin peignoir de soie sur ma longue nuisette et je sors pour aller prendre le petit-déjeûner. J'arrive et je vois que je suis la seule et pyjama, oups.

« - Et bien, ce n'est pas très convenable. Tu es géniale ma fille.

- Je sais, je sais. Je ne voulais pas me changer de suite.

- Tu ne changeras jamais ma puce.

- En effet, notre Eglaturiel est pareille à elle-même, commente Legolas. »

Je m'installe tant bien que mal.

Une servante m'apporte mes vêtements et mes bagages pour le voyage ainsi que de quoi manger pour maintenant.

Après notre restauration, je dis au revoir à ma mère et nous nous téléportons au royaume sylvestre. Il faut une grande magie pour effectuer ce tour. Comme c'est Thranduil qui ouvre la marche, nous avons juste à nous concentrer.

La seconde d'après, mes yeux s'agrandissent sous la beauté étendue de couleur verte. Je reprends entièrement mes esprits et vois une jeune fille devant moi. Une Elfe à n'en pas douter. Elle devait avoir mon âge. Elle portait une tunique féminine et ses cheveux dorés étaient rassemblés dans une queue de cheval haute. Mon cerveau fit «tilt » lorsque je vis ses yeux bleus magnifiques.

« - Eorline !

- Oh ! Tu ma reconnue, ma Glagla

Et elle me prend dans ses bras.

- Comme tu es devenue encore plus belle ma Liline !

- Que dire de toi ma ténébreuse ? Ah ! Ca fait si longtemps. Tu m'as tellement manqué, je pensais tous les jours à toi, à m'inquiéter si tout allait bien.

- Je suis heureuse d'être là et de te revoir.

- Moi aussi, snif.

Elle essuya une perle salée et me resserra encore plus fort dans ses bras.

- Princesse Eorline, tu vas l'étouffer

- Pardon Legolas, je vais la tuer avant que tu n'ai pu...

- ...montrer le royaume, alors relâche-la.

- Oui, hihi.

Je retrouve un peu d'air

- Merci !

- Allez, faut que tu voies tout ça ! »

Elle n'a pas changé.Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait eu toutes ces années d'absence.

Nous parcourons les sentiers et arrivons dans une magnifique demeure. Comme c'est elfique, il y a une décoration superbe. Les pièces sont grandes et lumineuses. Ce n'est pas la même beauté que chez maman, je ne peux pas dire quel endroit je préfère. Les deux sont différents, joliment différents.

« - Voilà ta chambre Eglaturiel.

- Merci Legolas. Oh ! Comme elle est divine.

- Vous le méritez, intervient Thranduil.

- Votre espace et royaume sont vraiment...je n'ai même pas de mot pour l'exprimer, c'est trop beau !

- Tu peux poser tes affaires, et merci.

- D'accord. »

Et je lui souris. Eorline rentre avec moi,puis, après avoir rangé, nous sortons et nous nous promenons à travers le royaume. On s'arrête dans un endroit paisible.

A suivre lol


	12. Comme au bon vieux temps

ET SI LA FIN N'ETAIT PAS CELLE QU'ON CROIT ?

Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI 

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi

Lalolie ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas les voir beaucoup, Legolas et Eorline. Cette fic n'es tpas qu'à un seul point de vue. A très très bientôt et merci encore de me lire.

CHAP12 COMME AU BON VIEUX TEMPS

Nous parlons.

« - Alors Liline, qu'as-tu fait pendant tout ce temps ?

- J'ai grandi ! J'ai appris plusieurs arts, même celui du combat, on sait jamais.

- Tu es forte ?

- Je me débrouille. Mes arts préférés sont l'écriture et après le dessin, et toi ?

- Eh bien ! Peut-être le combat, je suis assez forte sinon j'aime le chant.

- Je ne t'énerverai pas alors !Et toi, t'as fait quoi ?

- Je suis allée à l'école avec des idiots, j'ai grandi et y'a pas longtemps j'ai appris l'existence de ce monde. Comme j'étais jeune en partant, j'en n'avais que peu de souvenirs enfouis dans ma mémoire. Je ne t'ai pas oublié.

Elle sourit.

- Tu ne regrettes pas d'être revenue ? Personne ne te manque, un petit ami ?

- Non je ne regrette pas. J'ai ma place dans ce monde et non je n'avais pas de petit ami. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en avoir, et toi ?

- J'en ai eu un ou deux, des Elfes d'une autre partie de cette terre, pendant des voyages. Mais...il y a quelqu'un qui me plaît.

- Qui ? Je le connais ?

- Oui. Eh bien c'est une personne eum...qui est grande...et brune.

Je réfléchis un peu.

-Oh ! Je crois avoir trouvé, mes souvenirs me reviennent, n'est-ce pas la même personne qui était avec nous lorsque j'étais là ?

- S i.

- Alors tu es vraiment amoureuse de lui ?

- Oui.

- Pendant toutes ces années !Ahahah, tu n'as définitivement pas changé. »

Et on part sur des taquineries, comme au bon vieux temps.

« - Dis-moi Liline, que se passe-t-il au royaume de mon père ?

- La guerre. Certains peuples ne sont pas heureux des alliances avec le Mordor. Et pourtant, ce territoire a définitivement cessé de lancer une guerre, ce sont les autres qui attaquent et il doit se défendre. De plus, pour les autres, tu es la fille de Sauron, pas de Galadriel alors je pense que pour l'instant tu n'y vas pas car c'est dangereux pour toi.

- Je comprends mais même si je ne le connais pas, je n'aime pas qu'il soit seul. Penses-tu que mon aide serait utile ?

- C'est dangereux.

- C'est pas une réponse.

- Oublie ce que je t'ai dit et surtout cette idée, crois-moi.

- Hm. Tu viendrais avec moi ?

- Eglaturiel,je suis sérieuse.

- D'accord, d'accord. »

Et on reprend une autre conversation, mettant de côté dans ma tête, un petit plan. J'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas rester longtemps ici. Il faut que je trouve une carte et préparer en douce quelques affaires.

Nous retournons auprès du roi.

« - Tout se passe bien mes enfants ?

- Oui.

- Le déjeuner est bientôt prêt.

- D'accord.

DING

- Ah, non ! C'est maintenant. »

Nous mangeons joyeusement et nous passons l'après-midi tous ensemble. Nous parlons, jouons, rions et chantons.

Legolas va pour nous quitter car il va s'entraîner. Eorline me regarde. J'aimerai bien m'entraîner, depuis hier je n'ai rien fait. Le prince se retourne :

« - Quelqu'un veut venir s'entraîner avec moi ?

- Pourquoi pas, j'aime bien m'entraîner tous les jours et je n'ai encore rien fait ce matin.

- Bien alors suis-moi. »

Je quitte Eorline et Thranduil et je reste avec l'Elfe princier.

Le cadre est paisible et désert, idéal pour un entraînement.


	13. Exercices rapproches

ET SI LA FIN N'ETAIT PAS CELLE QU'ON CROIT ?

Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI 

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi

Bonjour tout le monde, ou du moins bonjour Lalolie. Voici un nouveau chapitre et un autre arrivera sûrement samedi et peut-être dimanche si j'ai le temps de recopier encore plus de chapitres.

Bonne lecture.

CHAP13 : EXERCICES RAPPROCHES

On s'arrête. On se salue.

« - Je ne te ferai pas de mal.

- Ne retiens pas tes coups pour moi Legolas.

- Tu as des notions ?

- Oui. Tu verras. Tu n'as pas peur de te retrouver à terre ?

- Tu plaisantes ! Allons-y »

On se place à une bonne distance l'un de l'autre. Je compte sur mes jambes et j'étudie ses pas. 3 en avant, 2 à gauche, bien, puis recul. Je fais les mêmes et au moment où il doit reculer, je m'élance. Cependant, il a de bons réflexes et m'attrape avant que je n'ai pu tenter une esquive. Je tombe sur le dos, lui sur moi. Je noue mes jambes autour de sa taille et je compte sur ma force pour le faire basculer. C'est avec joie et sans tour de rein que j'y parviens. Je me relève et fais une figure arrière. Il court à ma rencontre, effectuant un haut coup de pied, je me baisse et je lui fais un balayage, il tombe. Il m'agrippe les chevilles et tire. Les feuilles suivent ma trajectoire. Je me dégage et me relève. S'ensuit ainsi des corps à corps, des fuites à des prises et des figures de gymnastique. Nous sommes tous deux essoufflés, aucun de nous ne prend l'avantage, c'est très serré.

Prise dans mes pensées, il me fait tomber. Mince. De ses mains, il emprisonne les miennes au-dessus de ma tête et il me sourit. Je souris aussi en le voyant gouttant et luttant contre mes jambes, qui ne l'enserrent pas, comme au début. Je n'arrive pas à me dégager. Je dois ruser. Fais fonctionner ton cerveau. J'enlève ma chaussure à l'aide de mon autre pied et, pied nu, je le place à la taille et entreprends des chatouilles. Il les craint et sa prise commence à se desserrer.

Mains libres, je m'attaque franchement à ses poignées d'amour inexistantes. Son rire est magnifique, il me fait rire aussi. Il est si jeune. Je profite de ma supériorité pour me retrouver sur lui à mon tour. Je serre et le chatouille. Hihi. Je le laisse respirer quand même. Les yeux brillants il me regarde et je lui tire la langue.

« - Tu t'avoues vaincu, petit Elfe ?

- Petit Elfe ?Tu rigoles, je suis plus grand que toi !

- Quoi ? Qui rit comme un gamin depuis 5 minutes ?

- Mais !

Pour se venger il me fait subir le même sort.

- Ahahaha arrête ! Legolas ça suffit.

- Si je suis vainqueur.

- Ahahahah ah ça non ! 50-50. Moitié moitié, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

Enfin, il cesse. Je me relève et lui tends la main pour l'aider. Le contact est électrisant. Il me remercie.

- De rien, pfiou quel entraînement ! Une douche s'impose.

- Ptite princesse.

- J'veux pas sentir le fauve moi ! Toi peut-être, pas moi. Et me traite pas de petite princesse, petit elfe.

- C'est toi qui commence.

- Gamin !

- J'te permets, naine.

- Eh ! Elfe de bas-étage.

On arrive vers Eorline.

- Je vois que vous vous entendez très bien. Qui a gagné ?

- Moi !

- Legolas, on a dit égalité !

- Ah bon ?

Je lui saute dessus et le fais tomber

- Alors ?

- Ahahaha, vous battez pas plus. Vous êtes tous deux gagnants. »


	14. Voyage

ET SI LA FIN N'ETAIT PAS CELLE QU'ON CROIT ?

Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI 

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi

Après un petit entraînement beaucoup rapproché voici donc le début du voyage des 3 fous fous. C'est un chapitre assez court mais je voulais le mettre aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas eu la patience d'attendre demain pour mettre un nouveau chapitre ! Tant mieux pour vous lol. Donc c'est cadeau : chapitre hier, aujourd'hui, demain et dimanche

Hm par rapport au chapitre précédent, j'avoue que j'ai un peu eu la main forte sur les contatcs...j'espère que cela a été plaisant à lire et drôle à imaginer.

Groooos groooos bisous et merci de me lire

CHAP14 VOYAGE

Quelques jours passent depuis ce duel. Tout se passe très bien. Des liens se tissent, des confidences se font e tune nouvelle arrive. Aragorn est en négociations avec Théoden, pour cesser les hostilités contre le Mordor.

Mais, connaissant Théoden, cela risque d'être difficile. Je me demande ce qu'attend Aragorn pour réclamer son trône. Mais le plus important est le Mordor, que faire si tout continue ? J'ai tellement envie de faire quelque chose, ne pas rester les bras croisés. Je me plais ici mais comment puis-je passer de bons moments en sachant que mon père est attaqué. Certes, ce n'est pas un tendre mais il a tout arrêter. Je pense que chacun à le droit à la tranquillité.

Aujourd'hui, je n'ai rien de prévu. Je dois connaître un chemin sûr pour partir et réunir quelques vivres. Tant pis pour mon entraînement quotidien.

Chacun est à ses occupations, ainsi je peux parcourir les recoins de cette forêt, jusqu'à la sortie et le passage aux terres suivantes.

La journée se passe, j'ai trouvé un petit itinéraire et j'ai de quoi survivre. La nuit est là, sans nuage. Je laisse un mot, pour ne pas les inquiéter de ma disparition.

Me voilà dehors, j'évite les postes de gardes et arrive rapidement à un embranchement. D'un coup, je m'arrête, il y a quelqu'un.

« - Tu pensais partir sans être vue ?

- Ca marche pas à ce que je vois.

- Pas vraiment.

- Legolas, ne m'empêche pas de partir.

- Bien sûr que non, on t'accompagne.

- On ?

- Eorline va arriver.

- Je ne veux pas que vous risquiez votre vie.

- Tu le fais bien toi.

- C'est pour mon père.

- Nous avons chacun une ou plusieurs raisons. Soit on t'accompagne soit tu ne pars pas.

Il s'approche de moi.

- Je n'ai pas le choix.

- Pas vraiment, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Hello les jeunes, prêts pour le voyage ?

- Eorline je... désolée de vous entraîner là-dedans.

- T'inquiètes pas, on a des choses à faire et puis nous sommes avec toi.

- Merci.

- En route les filles. »

Sur ce nous partons.


	15. Mes raisons de te suivre

ET SI LA FIN N'ETAIT PAS CELLE QU'ON CROIT ?

Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI 

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi

Grande nouvelle : la fic est terminée, du moins en version papier.je l'ai finie hier soir snif et elle fait 55 chapitres.voilà voilà gros gros bisous. Merci à tous de me lire.

Tit clin d'oeil à lalolie : j'irai lire tes fics pas de soucis ce sera même avec plaisir

Je viens de m'apercevoir que ce chapitre est ce qu'on peut appeler un mini chapitre lol donc d'ici ce soir il y aura sûrement un nouveau ou alors je vous fait patienter jusqu'à demain...hm

Deux-tois choses vont vous être apprises dans ce chapitre hihihi

CHAP15 MES RAISONS DE TE SUIVRE

J'accompagne Eglaturiel dans son voyage. Je ne peux pas laisser ma cousine partir seule. De plus, je sais me battre, même en étant une fille. J'ai cependant d'autres raisons de la suivre. Certes, c'est ma meilleure amie mais mon cœur me pousse à y aller.

Je ne sais pas si je le verrais mais je ne peux pas rater cette occasion. Cela fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu et puis j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je ne sais pas, par contre, si je pourrai faire des choses utiles pour lui mais j'essaierai. De plus, je veux être prêt s'il faut combattre pur le Mordor. J'espère que nous ne serons pas attaqués en pleine route par ceux qui veulent que le Mordor disparaisse. C'est fou ce qu'on réfléchit quand on marche ! Je devrai peut-être mieux en parler à Eglaturiel. Sûrement ce soir.

Nous marchons depuis tôt ce matin. Je suis sur mes gardes. On ne sait jamais. Et puis je dois protéger les filles même si je pense qu'elles peuvent se débrouiller. Nous sommes en chemin pour le Mordor. Nous allons sûrement nous arrêter au Gondor car Théoden y est en ce moment. Nous allons aider Sauron à préserver ses terres. Il ne faut pas oublier que dans quelques temps ce sera le royaume d'Eglaturiel.

Je ne la suis pas pour le sauvegarder. Je cache tant que je peux mes sentiments envers elle. Je ne veux pas que ceux-ci l'étouffe ou la contrarie.

Je ne pense pas qu'elle se ferait du souci pour moi mais je ne veux pas lui imposer ça. Elle doit combattre l'esprit libre et se concentrer uniquement sur son père. De plus, j'ai peur qu'elle ne comprenne cet amour que comme un pacte qui ferait une alliance de plus entre son pays et le nôtre. Ainsi, je préfère me taire.

Je suis contente d'un côté qu'Eorline et Legolas m'accompagnent. Leur présence me rassure. Je pense que j'aurais pu me défendre seule mais ils connaissent mieux cette terre ! Mais l'union fait la force de toute façon. Je suis contente qu'ils aient leurs propres raisons de venir, ainsi ils ne sont pas là que pour moi et ils ont quelque chose en leur cœur qui leur donne le courage et la force.

Bien. Je crois que maintenant nous allons prendre une pause pour manger.


	16. Pour ne pas se battre, un nom

ET SI LA FIN N'ETAIT PAS CELLE QU'ON CROIT ?

Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI 

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi

Surprise, finalement un chapitre ce soir et un autre demain Gros gros gros bisous et bonne lecture.

CHAP16 POUR NE PAS SE BATTRE : UN NOM

Nous sommes encore dans les Terres Brunes. Le paysage pour l'instant est fait de plaines, verdoyantes au début, aux couleurs de feu malgré la glace de Janvier. Plus on approche du Mordor plus il fait chaud.

C'est vraiment un drôle de contraste quand même. Mais nous allons bientôt prendre le chemin de Minas Tirith pour aider Aragorn puis, nous nous rendrons à Barad-dur, à la demeure de mon père.

Nous nous arrêtons enfin.

« - Ouaou, 6h qu'on marche. On a du faire 36 kilomètres environ.

- Je pense que oui Eorline. Combien reste-t-il à parcourir Egla ?

- Pour arriver à Minas Tirith... je dirai 24 km.

- Une journée de marche encore !

- Non, 4h. Tout dépend du chemin que nous parcourrons aujourd'hui. Pour l'instant, mangeons ! »

On se restaure et on se repose pendant 3 heures puis nous reprenons la route.

Profitant que Legolas soit devant, Eorline me rejoint.

« - Je ne peux pas attendre ce soit pour t'en parler.

- Je t'écoute.

- J'ai vraiment hâte de revoir Aragorn mais j'ai peur d'être un boulet pour lui.

- Un boulet ? Tu plaisantes ? Je suis sûre que tu peux lui être utile.Tu m'as dit que tu savais te battre et puis... une présence féminine c'est bien.

-Eglaturiel !

- Ahahaha. Tu verras ma belle. Ne te soucies pas de ça, penses-y une fois le moment venu.

- Et toi ?

- De quoi ?

- Tu te soucies de quoi ? Tu fronces les sourcils !

- Du Mordor, mais pas en ce moment.

- Ah ! J'ai compris.

- Je suis toute ouïe.

- En fait tu lorgnes sur le postérieur ferme et musclé de Legolas

- Bien sûr. T'as l'air d'avoir l'habitude pour dire qu'il est ferme et musclé !

- Bah qu'est-ce que tu crois !

On entend un son étouffé. On se regarde et on explose de rire, Legolas s'étouffait.

- En tout cas la prochaine fois parle moins fort !

- J'y penserai. Legolas, c'est pas bien d'écouter !

- On entendrait ta voix à des kilomètres, Eorline.

- Pas vrai... en tout cas... t'as raison...

- ...On a de la compagnie, les filles, préparerez-vous. »

Finie la plaisanterie, place à l'action. Je dégaine mon épée ainsi que ma cousine puis Legolas son arc. Une bonne petite horde de Uruk-Haï nous fait face. Ce sont ceux de Saroumane, enfin, tout ce qui reste de son armée. Elle doit être désorientée vu que le mage est mort. Pourtant, cette bataille me semble inutile, après tout, ils ne sont pas directement nos ennemis.

« - Je souhaite parler au chef de cette troupe !

- Les femmes, toujours à discuter. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, vous voulez qu'on vous épargne ?

- Pas du tout. Servez-vous Sauron ?

Un air de défi embrase ses yeux.

- Oui.

- Parfait. Alors rangez vos armes. Je suis la fille de Sauron.

- Mais bien sûr.

Il réfléchit et reprend.

- Votre nom ?

- Eglaturiel.

- Fille de Galadriel aussi ?

- Oui. Mon nom elfique est Eldalote.

Ce nom m'apparaît à l'esprit. Je le vois qu'il recule d'un pas.

- Rangez vos armes, ordonne-t-il.

La troupe exécute son ordre sans réchigner. J'ai envie de remettre le chef à sa place :

- La prochaine fois avant de critiquer réfléchissez ! Sachez aussi qu'une femme peut être aussi forte et courageuse qu'un homme. Maintenant, laissez-nous passer et allez rejoindre votre maître. Dites-lui que nous allons tenter de raisonner Théoden et que quoiqu'il arrive nous venons au Mordor.

- Oui.

- Bien »

Ils font demi-tour et s'en vont. Et voilà, des forces économisées. Ca aurait servi à rien de se battre, de plus je ne voulais pas !

« - Ca sert d'avoir des relations, plaisante Eorline.

- Eh oui ! Avec moi tu ne risques rien !

- Sauf d'être empoisonné par ta cuisine, blague Legolas

- Si t'es pas content...

- Je rigole ma chère. J'aime partager tes repas...

- Cramés mais bon !

- Liline ! Traîtresse.

- Hihi. J'adore t'embêter.

- Continuions notre route. »


	17. A Minas Thirit

ET SI LA FIN N'ETAIT PAS CELLE QU'ON CROIT ?

Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI 

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi

Dès demain je co mmence les cours à la fac dont je ne sais pas si les mises à jour seront aussi importantes que celles de ces vacances. Je n'ai pas encore mon emploi du temps (ils ont oublié de mettre le mien sur le net bonjour le stress) donc je ne peux pas encore dire quels jours seront ceux des new chapitres. Pour l'instant profitez de celui-ci lol Comme il est vraiment petit un autre surviendra dans la journée.

Gros bisous à tous.

J'espère que le smoments d'humour vous plaisent, que certains passages ne sont pas trop gniants gniants et que l'action vous plait je veux dire par là que ce n'est pas trop lent.

CHAP17 A MINAS TIRITH

Le temps passe ainsi que les kilomètres. La petite bande s'est arrêtée pour la nuit. Elle a pu recharger ses batteries et reprendre la route. Il ne lui resta que 6 kilomètres pour arriver à leur premier objectif.

L'heure s'écoula donc et ils virent les grandes tours de la forteresse.

Eglaturiel fut éblouie par la luminosité et la grandeur de la Cité Blanche.

Celle-ci était tellement ancrée dans la montagne qu'on se demandait si elle était réelle. Le travail de construction avait du être dur. De plus, les remparts assuraient une protection inattaquable, du moins en apparence.

Legolas et Eorline sont en tête et Eglaturiel a revêtu une cape, légèrement en retrait. Ils furent accueillis passivement par les habitants de la forteresse.

Montant les innombrables marches, ils regardaient la ville s'étendre à leurs pieds. Les rues étaient étroites, les maisons tantôt grandes tantôt petites, à l'étage ou au ras du sol. Une bonne diversité formait la cité. Dans le coin opposé se tenait un marché, les citadins se concentraient en ce point de vie et d'échanges.

Le trio arriva au château et passa devant l'Arbre. Ils rencontrèrent Aragorn en chemin.

« - Legolas, Eorline mes amis ! Quelle surprise de vous voir si tôt en ces lieux.

- Nous avons fait le plus vite possible, enfin c'est Eglaturiel qui a pris l'initiative rapide.

- Eglaturiel... ce nom me dit quelque chose.

- Tu as raison Aragorn, approuve Eorline, elle n'est autre que la fille de Sauron et Galadriel.

- Eh bien ! Pour une nouvelle. Je suppose que vous irez au Mordor après.

- En effet, héritier du Gondor. Je suis ici pour stopper les hostilités envers le royaume de mon père puis, s'il le faut, j'irai combattre sur mes terres. Sachez que je suis heureuse de vous revoir depuis toutes ces années.

Elle enlève la capuche de sa cape.

- Tu as changé. Rebienvenue sur la Terre du Milieu.

- Et si au lieu de ces mondanités on se tutoyait et commencions les négociations, propose Eorline ? »

Chacun accepte et ils entrent au château. Ils font rapidement face à Théoden, surpris de voir Aragorn accompagné.


	18. Negociation

ET SI LA FIN N'ETAIT PAS CELLE QU'ON CROIT ?

Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI 

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi

Désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps d erajouter un chapitre hier alors le voici en ce lundi matin. Bisous et bonne lecture. Merci de tes review Lalolie,l'action entre Eglaturiel et Legolas va venir petit à petit

CHAP18 NEGOCIATION

« - Tu es revenu pour accepter d'intégrer mon armée ?

- Non ! J'ai amené du monde. Voici Legolas que vous connaissez et Eorline, fille d'Arwen.

- Oui ? Et cette personne ?

- Nous en viendrons après. Moi je vous refais une offre. Cessez votre guerre.

- Jamais ! »

Ils passent un moment à tergiverser. Ce que Théoden peut être borné. Je crois que je vais intervenir. Aragorn se retourne à ce moment-là et me fait signe. J'enlève ma capuche et cape. Mes cheveux tombent en cascade derrière mon dos. Théoden fait attention à ma présence.

« - Vous êtes ?

- Eldalote, fille de Galadriel ; Eglaturiel, fille de Sauron

- Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Vous ne deviez pas revenir dans notre monde. Je vous anéantirai vous, votre père et votre royaume.

- Vous cesserez avant. Je vous fais une offre. Cessez les hostilités et nous vous protégerons lorsque vous serez en conflit avec d'autres peuples.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous allez respecter cet engagement ?

- Ma parole.

- Ca ne tient pas. Nous pouvons nous débrouiller seuls.

Je soupire.

- Qui a gagné lors de la précédente guerre ?

Il ne répond rien, se remémorant la défaite cuisante du Rohan.

- De plus, lorsque Aragorn le désirera vous devrez lui rendre son trône, vous n'êtes là qu'en tant que remplaçant.

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'acceptais ! Maintenant, dans ma grande clémence, je vous laisse quitter ce château par la grande porte et pas par la potence.

Ceci clôt l'entrevue. Je le déteste. Il ne changera pas d'avis.

Je crois que nous devrions nous diriger vers chez moi.

Nous sortons de la demeure et allons tous les quatre tout près de l'Arbre.

« - Direction le Mordor, Eglaturiel ?

- Oui Legolas. Il va rester sur sa position.

- On dort où ce soir ?demande Eorline.

- J'ai une chambre dans la ville mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de place, répond le futur roi.

- Ca sera mieux que rien, commente Liline ».

Nous descendons dans la ville, le plus loin possible du château. On sait jamais, on pourrait être suivi. Sur un commun accord, nous nous séparons en deux groupes mixtes. Eorline s'en va donc, pour son plus grand bonheur, avec Aragorn.

Nous avons décidé de nous rejoindre en début de nuit.


	19. Un baiser pour un debut de tout

ET SI LA FIN N'ETAIT PAS CELLE QU'ON CROIT ?

Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI 

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi

Ahahaha le choix des places pour dormir seront dans le prochain chapitre. Pour l'instant,voici un chapitre centré avec d ela romance.voilà

Bonne lecture et à samedi.

CHAP19/ UN BAISER POUR UN DEBUT DE TOUT

Eorline et Aragorn zigzaguaient entre les allées animées du marché. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

« - Comment ça va depuis tout ce temps Eorline ?

- Bien. Un peu monotone mais j'avais des cours de chant, défense et puis Eglaturiel est revenue.

- Ca en fait des années. Legolas devait être content.

- Oui.. Et puis nous sommes partis pour te rejoindre, j'avais hâte.

- De partir.

- Non, de te rejoindre »

Il ne répondit rien et bénissait le fait d'avoir une barbe pour cacher toute rougeur.

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit jardin, coincé entre la route et une arrête de la montagne. Cachés, ils s'assirent. Eorline se plaça face au monarque, prenant son courage à deux mains elle commença :

« - J'ai tremblé pour toi depuis que tu es parti. Je m'angoissais de savoir si tu étais sain et sauf, si tu reviendrais. J'ai pris alors l'occasion de partir pour venir auprès de toi parce que... tu me manquais.

- ... Je suis touché par tout ceci. J'ai eu des batailles où je pensais ne pas en ressortir mais une chose m'a permis de tenir... ton visage. Dans le noir, tes yeux m'apparaissaient tels une lumière divine, un ange qui veillait sur moi. J'ai eu peur de ne pas pouvoir te revoir.

Eorline n'en croyait pas ses oreilles d'elfes. Elle leva sur lui ses yeux aussi purs et brillants que le plus précieux des saphirs. Elle se permit de lire en lui. Elle voulait être sûre. Un frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle vit que la vérité était dite.

Osant, elle se pencha en avant pour réduite la distance entre elle et lui. Il effectua le même geste et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Le contact fut électrisant et doux. Le satin des lèvres d'Eorline épousait à la perfection la soie de celles d'Aragorn. Elles ne piquaient pas malgré les poils si caractéristiques d'une grandeur personnelle.

Aragorn vient faire glisser sa langue sur la bouche de la très belle jeune fille. L'entrée lui est accordée et les deux douces langues se rencontrent avec envie et tendresse. Elles effectuent un ballet aussi magnifique que le plus beau spectacle de danseurs étoiles. Leurs yeux fermés cachaient les étoiles scintillantes de leurs sentiments. La main Aragorn vient caresser le visage de sa bien-aimée.

Ils reprirent conscience de la réalité et se séparèrent lorsqu'une charrette passa sur la route dans un fracas métallique d'ustensiles.

Ils partirent de leur cachette pour continuer leur route, main dans la main. Liées. Liés par un baiser pour le début de leur tout.


	20. Cauchemar

ET SI LA FIN N'ETAIT PAS CELLE QU'ON CROIT ?

Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI 

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi

PETITE ANNONCE IMPORTANTE : Ayant terminé l'histoire manuscrite, je l'ai passée à une amie pour la lecture. Ainsi, je n'ai plus que 5 chapitres en réserve dont celui-là donc jusqu'à que j'ai l'histoire avec moi et que je la tape à l'ordi : UPDATE TOUS LES DIMANCHE.

De plus je viens de commencer la fac donc ce sera plus long pour moi pour écrire mais ne vous inquiétez pas j''ai mon vendredi de libre .

Gros gros bisous

MERCI BEAUCOUP DE ME LIRE ET CE PETIT CHAPITRE PERMET UNE FOIS D EPLUS LE RAPROCHEMENT DE LEGOLAS ET EGLATURIEL !

CHAP20/CAUCHEMAR

Pendant ce temps, Legolas et Eglaturiel se promenaient dans la ville jusqu'à son entrée. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire alors ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, ce qui les rapprochait un peu, sans plus.

L'heure passant amena le début de la nuit et le rendez-vous dans la chambre d'Aragorn.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous avec joie. Lorsque Legolas et Eglaturiel virent les mains liées des deux autres ils sourirent. Eorline vit le petit clin d'œil de sa cousine et rougit.

« - Eh bien pour une nouvelle, c'est une super nouvelle !commente Egla.

- En effet, approuve Legolas.

- Pour dormir y'a seulement un lit deux-places et un canapé une place. Je propose que...

- ...que tu dormes avec Liline dans le lit, embête Glagla.

- Eglaturiel !rougit Eorline.

- Non, non. Les filles, prenez le lit, Legolas le canapé et moi à terre.

- Aragorn non, je dors par terre. T'es chez toi quand même. »

Un duel de regards se fit entre le Rôdeur et l'Elfe. Aragorn capitula.

Tous se couchèrent. Endormis, leurs visages brillaient par les reflets généreux de la lune en croissant. La douce chaleur de la nuit les enveloppait et veillait à leur sommeil. Cependant, Eglaturiel se mit à bouger rapidement à sa place.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, tremblante et en sueur. Une goutte gelée parcouru son dos et elle frissonna encore plus.

Mû par un quelconque avertissement, Legolas se leva et vint rejoindre la jeune elfe. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules tremblotantes.

« - Un cauchemar ?

- Oui. Je n'en ai jamais pourtant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'y passait ?

- Le Mordor était attaqué et vaincu, Théoden était diabolique et mettait la couronne du Gondor sur sa tête. Aragorn et Liline étaient séparés par la mort et tu tombais dans les flammes en voulant sauver une personne. J'étais spectateur, je ne pouvais rien faire. Je ressentais la douleur, la tristesse. Mère était tuée à cause de son amour pour Sauron. C'est ma peur, je ne veux pas que cela se fasse comme ça. J'veux pas vous voir mourir sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Vous voir souffrir et agoniser sous mes yeux.

Les larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues, Legolas les essuya tout en la berçant.

- Tu te fais trop de soucis. Nous savons ce que nous faisons et nous ne nous laisserons pas mourir comme ça ! Théoden va réfléchir, sinon nous y arriverons. Ne t'en fais pas. Rendors-toi, tout ira bien. Promis.

Il lui embrasse le front et la couche. Il lui caresse les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Puis, il murmure :

- Je te le promets ma princesse. »

Et il retourne à sa place.


	21. En route pour le Mordor

ET SI LA FIN N'ETAIT PAS CELLE QU'ON CROIT ?

Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI 

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi

Gros bisous à tout le monde en ce dimanche pluvieux. Merci de me lire et j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plaira et vous fera patienter jusqu'à la prochiane fois. En attendant, vous pouvez lire mes écrits sur gundam wing ou harry potter) lol

CHAP21/ EN ROUTE POUR LE MORDOR

Le lendemain arriva et les 4 amis se réveillent. Les mauvais rêves d'Eglaturiel sont toujours en elle mais elle fait comme si de rien était. Seul Legolas avait été le témoin de sa nuit agitée et la regardait de temps en temps pour voir si elle allait bien. Elle ne s'en occupait pas et prenait son sourire habituel. Aragorn et Eorline s'embrassèrent pour se dire bonjour et chacun mangea.

Une fois prêts, ils prirent la route du Mordor. Ils avaient environ 20km à parcourir, donc à peu près 3h mais il y avait les montagnes sur le chemin.

Après tout, le Mordor était protégé par son environnement. Il le fallait vu ses anciens desseins.

Le voyage se passa dans la chaleur du royaume approchant du Mordor. Malgré leur endurance, Legolas et Aragorn étaient en sueur. Et que dire des filles ! Ce voyage était vraiment pénible et long.

Plus ils se dépêchaient et plus ils avaient chaud et moins ils avançaient. De plus, les montagnes commençaient à se dresser devant eux.

Heureusement pour la troupe, Aragorn connaissait un passage entre deux flancs de deux hautes montagnes.

Ils furent surpris de ne trouver aucune armée, aucune défense. Sauron avait donc abandonné toute idée de conquêtes !

Le château et la tour apparurent à leurs yeux fatigués. La noirceur était le maître-mot mais cela s'accordait parfaitement avec le décor de feu. Ce qui les étonna fut une serre couvrant une petite étendue d'herbe bien verte.

Ils avancèrent aux portes grandes et sombres de la demeure.

Elles s'ouvrirent lorsqu'Eglaturiel les frôla. Le bruit qui s'ensuivit était métallique et froid.

Ils aperçurent, une fois les portes ouvertes, les lignes bien plus précises du château. Tout était grand. Il y avait des tours aux quatre coins du château carré, des drôles d'animaux en guise de décorations, des trous stylisés dans les pierres noires de l'édifice, des pics ça et là pour ajouter un aspect un peu plus effrayant. Austère, froid, mystique.

Tout à coup, une silhouette se détacha du noir. Une grande et mince forme, qui s'avançait, lentement.

Le cœur de chacun battait à se dégager de l'enveloppe. Il y avait une certitude évidente, et stressante : Sauron était là.

-------------------------------------

Hihi et voilà un mini chapitre lol Moins d'une page ! Bisous et à très bientôt.


	22. Tel pere,telle fille

ET SI LA FIN N'ETAIT PAS CELLE QU'ON CROIT ?

Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI 

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi

Voici un chapitre légèrement plus long que le précédent. Il ne me reste plus que 2 chapitres en réserve mais je pense que je pourrai bientôt continuer la retranscription sur l'ordinateur.

CHAP22/ TEL PERE, TELLE FILLE

Chacun le savait et prenait compte de tous les événements passés tandis que le Maître ténébreux s'avançait de plus en plus, offrant la vue de son visage non masqué.

Ses cheveux ailes de corbeau étaient coupés courts, ses yeux de la même teinte balayaient le groupe des 4 amis et s'arrêtèrent sur la jeune fille qui, physiquement, semblait lui ressembler.

Eglaturiel sentit le regard de son père sur elle. Son père. Alors c'était lui. Sa stature et son charisme étaient imposants. Elle pouvait voir les choses accomplies par lui, elles se reflétaient sur toute sa personne. Il était grand.

Sauron s 'arrêta, observant les jeunes, attendant quelque chose. Il les connaissait.

« - Bonjour Monsieur.

- Bonjour Legolas.

- Théoden n'est pas très favorable, il ne veut rien entendre.

- Oui, cela m'attriste Aragorn, c'est très... problématique.

- B'jour m'sieur Sauron.

- Eorline,cela fait longtemps. »

Pendant ce temps, Eglaturiel ne savait pas quoi dire. Comment devait-elle se présenter ? Savait-il qui elle était ? Quelle attitude adopter ? Elle était perdue et impressionnée. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Depuis tout ce temps. Pouvait-elle être familière, devait-elle garder ses distances ? Et si cela ne se passait pas bien ? Elle ne disait rien, trop perdue dans ses pensées.

Ses amis se retournèrent pour al voir. C'est Sauron qui parla.

« - Bonjour Eglaturiel.

- B...bonjour.

Lui aussi de son côté était inquiet. Malgré la joie de l'annonce du retour de sa fille donnée par sa femme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci.

Un temps passa.

- Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

- Oui, répondit Aragorn.

- Bienvenue à toi, ma fille.

- Merci. »

Elle sourit et des larmes vinrent humidifier et attendra à la barrière de ses yeux.

Il leur montra le chemin à suivre pour pénétrer dans le château.

Passant en premier, Sauron pouvait sourire sans être vu. Il était un seigneur ténébreux après tout et il était sûr que son sourire devait être béat. En effet, il avait tout de suite reconnue sa fille et il avait vu un grand nombre de choses. Et il percevait à cet instant les émotions qui l'habitaient. Il était fier des progrès qu'elle avait fait et aussi qu'elle ait une apparence ténébreuse comme lui. Elle alliait la grâce et la beauté des Elfes ainsi que la force et le pouvoir, même s'il n'était pas encore visible, de son statut.

Derrière lui, les quatre appréciaient le château.

--- - - - - - -

Merci de suivre cette histoire, nous sommes bientôt au milieu de cette histoire, disons vers le chapitre 26 Les chapitres après cette moitié seront un peu plus long lol

Je vous remercie encore une fois et à la semaine prochaine

Si vous avez une idée de bonus qui pourrait être écrit faites-en moi part. Gros bsious.


	23. Visite

ET SI LA FIN N'ETAIT PAS CELLE QU'ON CROIT ?

Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI 

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi

Pour ce chapitre, je vous conseille de prendre une feuille et de vous faire un plan du château. Les pièces du rez-de-chaussée et du premier étage ne sont pas placées car il n'y a pas beaucoup d'importance mais pour l'étage final si par rapport à des évènements futurs.

Bone lecture à tous et merci de me lire.

CHAP23/ VISITE

Ils passèrent dans de nombreux couloirs tout au long de leur trajet. Des peintures décoraient les murs ainsi que des tentures. Par-ci par-là, se dressaient des statues aux formes monstrueuses. Sur les rares fenêtres qu'ils trouvaient, des croisillons les barraient de parts et d'autres. Ils n'étaient qu'au rez-de-chaussée et déjà ils avaient visité une énorme cuisine, un salon d'attente, un petit salon pour les dîners intimes, une bibliothèque et aussi une salle de loisirs.

L'escalier principal contenait deux embranchements gardés par des armures fières et brillantes. Un tapis de velours rouge étouffait le son des pas.

Ils arrivèrent au premier étage dont la décoration était similaire au hall mais qui avait une énorme vitre sur le mur du fond donnant sur les terres enflammées. Se trouvait sur ce palier une cuisine de la même proportion que la première, un salon bien plus important, une bibliothèque et une chambre aux proportions incroyables. C'était celle du maître de maison qui pouvait aussi aisément prendre un bain car une salle de bain était rattachée à la pièce.

Ils prirent un autre escalier mais cette fois-ci le velours était vert. Six portes étaient présentes.

Les deux premières de droite étaient consacrées à une salle de loisir et à un petit salon qui contenait une petite cuisine dans un coin. Les deux de gauche étaye des chambres agréablement aménagées et décorées, tranchant avec le reste du château. A chacune d'elle une petite salle d'eau complétait l'appartement. La dernière chambre était la troisième porte de droite. Elle était bien plus grande que les deux autres, à la décoration princière et raffinée. La salle de bain était dans les tons clairs. La troisième et dernière porte de gauche abritait une bonne pièce d'entraînement insonorisée. Des tapis contre les chutes étaient disposés à terre et tout un stock d'armes et de tenues étaient tout au long des murs.

La visite continua sur l'extérieur et en particulier sur une serre qui protégeait une grande étendue d'herbe bien verte. Plus loin, se trouvait un dôme qui abritait un lac aux couleurs incroyables et à la température idéale pour un plongeon. Tout autour de celui-ci et toujours à l'intérieur, des arbres magnifiques et sans insectes donnaient un peu d'ombre. Ils sortirent et virent les quatre tours du château d'hauteur importante et ils rentrèrent.

--------

Bisousssssssssssss


	24. Repos

ET SI LA FIN N'ETAIT PAS CELLE QU'ON CROIT ?

Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI 

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi

Bonjour, bonjour, je suis actuellement en train d'écrire la suite sur l'ordinatuer.avec un peu de chance vous aurez un autre chapitre en fin de journée.Merci beaucoup de me suivre et de supporter ces petits chapitres.Merci lalolie d'être fidèle.

Gros bisous.

CHAP24/ REPOS

Ils occupèrent le petit salon du dernier étage et mangèrent un petit peu. Les langues se déliaient et une bonne atmosphère s'installa.

« - Les arbres du dôme sont magnifiques et je suis content de voir que vous avez bien entretenu l'herbe.

- C'est vrai Legolas, et j'avoue que Galadriel m'a bien aidé ! En tout cas, si l'envie vous prend de piquer une tête, l'eau est agréablement chaude.

- Merci, c'est génial j'adore me baigner en plus si c'est chaud, s'exclame Eorline.

- La salle d'entraînement est intéressante, je pourrai m'entraîner tous les jours, ajoute Eglaturiel.

- Eorline, nous ne sommes pas là en vacances, nous devons nous préparer au risque d'une attaque de Théoden, rabroua Aragorn.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, je suis prêt. Il ne reste que quelques troupes et je connais mon terrain. Vous pouvez vous reposer et vous détendre, surtout après ce long voyage.

- Vous avez gardé une armée père ?

- Oui. Mais défensive. Je suis fatigué de ces conquêtes, je préfère vivre tranquillement avec ma famille. Même si pour cela il me faut livrer bataille. J'ai gardé mon armée en prévision d'une attaque du roi du Rohan. Ben, je pense qu'un peu de repos vous fera le plus grand bien. »

Sur ce, tous se levèrent, les 4 voyageurs rejoignirent leur chambre et Sauron alla à la bibliothèque du hall.

La première chambre de gauche était attribuée à Legolas, la seconde au couple et la troisième de droite à Eglaturiel.

Ils s'endormirent tous et ne se réveillèrent que le lendemain matin.

Eglaturiel se réveilla la première, déjeuna rapidement dans le petit salon et alla inaugurer la salle d'entraînement. Elle pouvait ainsi dégourdir ses muscles et parfaire son maniement de l'épée. 1heure et demie après, elle partit prendre une douche et revêtir une robe. Legolas sortit de sa chambre quand la future régnante passait le pas de sa porte pour la deuxième fois.

L'Elfe la complimenta de sa tenue et ils descendirent dans la bibliothèque au rez-de-chaussée. Aragorn et Eorline dormaient tendrement l'un contre l'autre et furent réveillés par un unique rayon de soleil passant difficilement entre les croisillons. Ils rejoignirent leurs deux amis après avoir mangé et s'être changés.


	25. Un petit gout de paradis

ET SI LA FIN N'ETAIT PAS CELLE QU'ON CROIT ?

Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI 

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi

Et comme promis, un nouveau chapitre ce soir. Régalez-vous il fait trois pages lol en gros vous avez gagné 3 semaines ahahahah je plaisante. En ce qui concerne la mise en couple de Legolas et Eglaturiel...si cela se fait se sera dans longtemps...si ça se fait...

Bonne elcure et grios bisous.

CHAP25/UN PETIT GOUT DE PARADIS

Les jours passaient rapidement et étaient remplis. Il n'y avait pas de place pour l'ennui. Ils sortaient, s'entretenaient avec le grand Sauron, lisaient, s'entraînaient et bien d'autres activités. Aujourd'hui allait faire quand même réfléchir Eglaturiel.

Tous décidèrent d'honorer le dôme et son lac éclatant après le repas de midi. C'est avec empressement que chacun alla revêtir de quoi se baigner. Ils descendirent les uns après les autres et se retrouvèrent impatients devant l'étendue d'eau.

Sauron s'y jeta en premier en un plongeon parfait et le sourire aux lèvres. Les jeunes se regardèrent et rigolèrent secrètement de cette autre face du seigneur ténébreux. Qui n 'avait plus rien de ténébreux à présent !

Ils se donnèrent le signal et pénétrèrent dans l'eau chaude. Ils passaient tout leur temps à s'éclabousser, se couler, et se défier. Des courses étaient organisées et des luttes aussi. Les filles se mettaient ensemble parfois contre les trois hommes, les « couples » étaient rivaux quelque fois et Eglaturiel se mit aussi en équipe avec son père. Puis, de temps en temps, Sauron s'arrêtait et observait cette jeunesse. Il surprenait de temps à autre des regards que coulaient Legolas à Eglaturiel qui elle n'y voyait rien. Cela amusait le père de voir l'Elfe perdre un peu de ses moyens quand il devait combattre Eglaturiel. Eorline s'en réjouissait car elles gagnaient alors contre les garçons même si Aragorn faisait la moue.

Ils passèrent une grande partie de l'après-midi dans l'eau et sortirent sur les coups de 18h. Ils se séparèrent pour prendre une douche et se donnèrent rendez-vous l'heure d'après à la salle des loisirs du 2ème étage.

Sauron vint rendre visite à Legolas qui était à présent habillé et allongé sur son lit.

« - Monsieur ?

- S'il te plaît, appelle-moi Sauron.

- D'accord.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens pour Eglaturiel.

- Pardon ? il rougit

- Oui. Ceci ne m'a pas échappé, contrairement à l'intéressée !

- Je vois. »

Un silence se fit.

Voyant qu'il lui restait un peu de temps avant de se rendre à la salle, Eldalote décida de passer d'abord grignoter quelque chose dans le petit salon.

La porte de celui-ci donnait précisément en face de celle de la chambre de Legolas qui était ouverte. Elle reconnut la voix de son père et entendit le ton gêné de l'elfe. Malgré son éducation, elle ne put se décrocher de cet endroit et d'écouter.

« - Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas ? reprit le Seigneur Ténébreux

- Je n'ose pas. Et j'ai peur qu'elle comprenne mon amour pour de fausses raisons.

- Il suffit de lui expliquer.

- Ce n'est pas si évident. Tout pousse à croire que c'est un amour intéressé. Eglaturiel réfléchit beaucoup et elle arriverait à cette conclusion.

- N'est-ce pas la juger ce que tu dis ? Elle a l'air tout aussi impulsive et passionnée que moi. Si tu lui ouvres ton cœur elle ne pourra pas penser cela. Même si je pense qu'elle remettra un peu en cause ce que tu dis.

- Vous croyez qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise qu'on l'aime ?

- Je le sais. Elle a le même cœur et le même sang que moi-même si elle est différente. J'ai l'impression que tu as assez peur de l'approcher.

- Je n'ose pas la toucher. Je n'ose pas imaginer ses refus. Et puis, elle ne me voit que comme un ami. Je ne veux pas la brusquer ou l'embêter avec mes sentiments. Je sais qu'elle ne fera qu'y penser et sera peinée de ne pas pouvoir y répondre. Son cœur est pur et je ne veux pas être une source de soucis pour elle.

- Tu préfères souffrir dans ton coin plutôt que de te déclarer ... c'est une noblesse de cœur. Mais à trop souffrir...tu vas t'y perdre.

- ... »

Eglaturiel choisit ce moment pour partir, se posant mille et une questions. Des larmes commençant à perler. Elle couru pour pouvoir parler à Eorline et elle ouvrit la porte sans frapper. Elle devint rouge et extrêmement embarrassée quand elle découvrit les deux amants en pleine union. Eorline s'étonna de la voir mais la princesse s'était déjà enfuie et enfermée dans sa chambre. Les deux amoureux s'habillèrent et se dirigèrent au petit salon.

« - Legolas. N'aie pas peur. Apprivoise-la, reste toi-même. Je suis sûr qu'elle connaît ta valeur et qu'au fond d'elle elle n'est pas si indifférente.

- Merci.

- Bien, allons au petit salon »

Ils retrouvèrent Eorline et Aragorn et furent surpris de l'absence d'Eglaturiel.

« - Elle ne vient pas ? Elle se sent mal ?demande Legolas

- Et bien je ne sais pas. Elle a débarqué dans notre chambre, elle avait l'air bouleversé et elle s'est enfuie après nous avoir vu...répondit et rougit la belle jeune femme.

- Bouleversée ?Legolas regarda Sauron. Elle nous aurait entendu ?

- Je ne sais pas, il y a de fortes chances.

- Vous avez discuté de ?

- De mon amour pour elle, Aragorn.

- Ah

Le silence planait et Sauron reprit la parole

- Ce n'est plus une enfant, elle reviendra bientôt.

- Elle n'est pas habituée à cela Sauron, je devrais aller la voir, propose Eorline.

- Je crois plutôt qu'elle a besoin de réfléchir. »

Le sujet prit fin sur le conseil d'Aragorn et ils s'occupèrent.

Pendant ce temps, Eglaturiel réfléchissait et réfléchissait encore.

Elle se passait en tête tous les moments avec Legolas et comprenait ainsi certains gestes et regards. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait lui plaire et elle ne s'était jamais demandée si elle ressentait quelque chose. Certes, elle rougissait quand il baisait sa main ou lui faisait des compliments mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Elle était bien avec lui justement parce qu'il n'y avait pas de sous-entendus. Elle en vint même à trouver les raisons que Legolas redoutait qu'elle ait pu avoir en interprétant ses sentiments. Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il l'aime seulement pour renforcer l'union des Elfes et de Sauron. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il l'aimait. Elle avait été troublée qu'il comprenne ses réactions et les expose à son père, qui lui aussi l'avait bien cernée.

Elle reprit une douche et se coucha.


	26. Discussion

ET SI LA FIN N'ETAIT PAS CELLE QU'ON CROIT ?

Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI 

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi

CHAP26/ DISCUSSION...

La nuit passant, Eglaturiel se réveilla encore troublée mais reposée. Comme tous les matins, elle fila à l'entraînement.

Tout en s'exerçant, elle pensa à son comportement de petite fille qu'elle avait eu et elle en avait honte. Elle aurait dû aller à la salle sans rien laisser paraître et elle aurait dû s'excuser plutôt que de s'enfuir de la porte d'Eorline.

Elle transpirait des acrobaties qu'elle faisait. Concentrée dans tout ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne remarqua pas que Legolas l'observait par la petite fenêtre du couloir qui donnait sur la salle. Voyant qu'elle s'asseyait sur un tapis ; il se décida à entrer.

Eglaturiel se retourna, mue par un instinct, et l'apperçu.

« - Bonjour Eglaturiel.

- Bonjour.

- Tu vas mieux ?

- Hein ? Ah euh oui oui.

- J'ai l'impression que tu as entendu une conversation.

Ils y arrivaient donc, Eglaturiel avait espéré ne pas être démasquée.

- Je l'avoue.

- ... Tu le sais donc... Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un embêtement. J'avoue ne pas trop comprendre.

- Et pourtant, plein de choses l'explique.

- Je ne te demande rien...

Legolas ne souriait plus, Eglaturiel sentit qu'elle avait été dure dans sa phrase.

- ... Enfin je veux dire que je ne dis pas ça pour savoir ce qui t'a plu en moi.

- Tu ne veux pas non plus me donner de soucis.

Elle rougit, mince il avait compris. Elle ne voulait pas le montrer.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment pour ça mais je n'ai pas de narcissisme, je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir. »

L'elfe sentait le refus derrière tout cela.

Hihih ne vous inquiétez pas, un nouveau chapitre sera posté en fin de journée. Gros gros bisous et merci de me lire


	27. Rasurante

ET SI LA FIN N'ETAIT PAS CELLE QU'ON CROIT ?

Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI 

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi

Et voilà la deuxième partie de la discussion. Bonne petite lecture et à la semaine prochaine voir un petit peu plus tôt vu que ce sont les vacances...surveillez les mises à jour

Bonnes vacances pour ceux qui le sont et bon courage pour ceux qui travaillent encore.

CHAP27/ ...RASSURANTE

« -Je crois que c'est clair alors.

- Je ne le pense pas. J'ai de la fierté en mon coeur, pas de narcissisme mais c'est assez compliqué.

- Ce n'était pas ça que je disais que c'était clair.

Eglaturiel feignit l'ignorance.

- Ah ?

Elle savait en cet instant qu'au fond de son coeur il y avait une petit flamme tremblante. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre et pense qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir.

- Je crois que je vais te laisser.

Il s'apprêtait à partir.

- Attend ! »

Eglaturiel se leva et rejoignit le bel elfe blond. Elle lui deposa un délicat et tendre bisou sur la joue veloutée de Legolas. Celui-ci rougit de ce contact et lui sourit. Il savait qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle ne pouvait pas répondre à ses sentiments. Mais cependant, ce bisou était si doux qu'il avait cru déceler quelque chose. Son coeur n'était pas triste malgré le présent refus. Il partit de la salle d'entraînement tandis qu'Eglaturiel prenant son épée et souriait.

Sauron rangea le Palantir et sourit lui aussi. Il était heureux et fier de sa fille. Dans ses yeux brillèrent l'éclat d'un avenir serein et positif.


	28. Declarations

ET SI LA FIN N'ETAIT PAS CELLE QU'ON CROIT ?

Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI 

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi

Hello, comme ce sont les vacances, voici un chapitre en milieu de semaine. Donc la suite dimanche. Bonne petite lecture. Bisous bisous

CHAP28/ DECLARATIONS

Les occupants de château reçurent la visite d'un homme de l'Ouest le lendemain. Celui-ci les informa qu'un messager de Théoden était en route et qu'il était prêt à activer son armée si les nouvelles venaient à être attaquantes.

Il partagea le déjeuner et s'entretint avec les jeunes gens anxieux du message.

L'après-midi accueillit un homme du Rohan portant un parchemin. Sauron alla en personne le prendre. Apeuré de sa grandeur et de sa ténébreusité ; le messager s'en alla sans demander son reste.

Pendant ce temps, Eorline et Aragorn faisaient un tour sous la serre où quelques fleurs poussaient timidement. Ici, le futur roi du Gondor cueillit une fleur rouge sang et l'offrit à sa bien-aimée. La belle elfe le remercia d'un baiser. Puis, prétextant la pousse d'une fleur, Aragorn s'agenouilla et prit la main d'Eorline. Elle le regarda, surprise et rougit, n'osant imaginer ce qu'il pourrait dire.

« - Ma douce Eorline. Je sais que ça ne fais pas si longtemps que nous sommes ensemble mais t'aimant depuis des années j'ose te faire cette déclaration. Chaque matin m'apporte ton sourire et chaque soir ton visage. Toutes les secondes portent en elles ta beauté et ta voix chantante. Qu'importe les épreuves, je veux t'avoir auprès de moi. Je veux partager ma vie à tes doux côtés tellement je t'aime. Ma chérie, ma belle Eorline Elenwé, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Ses yeux brillaient de tout son amour en la regardant. La jeune femme rougissait au fur et à mesure des paroles et des larmes vinrent franchir la barrière de ses cils. Elle prit la parole avec une forte émotion dans la voix.

- Oui. Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser mon Rôdeur d'amour ! »

L'accord se conclu sur un baiser digne d'un film hollywoodien... oups ils connaissent pas ça...alors sur un baiser digne des plus enflammés que la Terre du Milieu ait pu porter.

Pendant ce temps, Legolas discutait avec l'homme de l'ouest et Eglaturiel lisait la suite de ses parchemins qui ne la quittaient jamais. Elle déchiffrait un très beau poème qui lui amena les larmes aux yeux. A ce moment Legolas la regardait et se demandait ce qui lui arrivait !

Les deux fiancés les rejoignirent en même temps que Sauron arrivait.

« - Voici donc la nouvelle. Théoden est décidé à attaquer le Mordor pour en faire un de ses royaumes. Il veut par la même occasion attaquer Denethor pour que le trône du Gondor ne revienne pas à Aragorn. Arald, regroupe ton armée et essaie d'envoyer une partie au Gondor.

- Tout de suite, et il s'en va en courant.

- Aragorn, préférez-vous rester là ou y aller ?

- Je pense que ma place est sur mes terres.

- Sage décision.

- Je le suis, intervient Eorline de manière déterminée

- Je ne peux pas séparer deux cœurs amoureux, vas-y donc Elenwé.

- Père je reste ici, je dois protéger votre royaume.

- Il sera tien dans quelque temps. Legolas, que choisis-tu ?

- Je ne vous abandonne pas Seigneur et Princesse du Mordor.

- Soit. Il est temps de se dire au revoir. Nous nous reverrons bientôt.

- Y'a intérêt, on va bientôt faire une grande fiesta.

- En quel honneur mon Eorline ? demande Eglaturiel

- Hum et bien... rougit l'elfette.

- Nous allons nous marier, déclare Aragorn.

- Trop chouetttttte ! L'elfe brune sautillait presque. Vous n'avez pas le droit de mourir.

- Enfin Aragorn, depuis le temps que tu m'en parles, rajoute Legolas.

- Mes sincères et chaleureuses félicitations.

- Merci, dirent en chœur les deux concernés. »

Ils se dirent au revoir et Aragorn et Eorline préparèrent des chevaux et partirent pour le Gondor.


	29. Guerre insensee

ET SI LA FIN N'ETAIT PAS CELLE QU'ON CROIT ?

Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI 

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi

Bonne lecture à tous. Et bonne fin de vacances, profitez des quelques heures qui vous restent lol.

CHAP29/ GUERRE INSENSEE

Une troupe importante avançait depuis le Rohan jusqu'au Mordor d'une allure déterminée et empressée. Une autre, moins massive, avait prit la route du Gondor.

Cependant, dans les terres menacées se préparaient des défenses en béton comme leur renommée.

Le couple avait chevauché sans arrêt et était arrivé tôt, ce qui leur permis de monopoliser les soldats fiers du Gondor. Denethor leur donna son soutient et appela Faramir. Celui-ci se sentait honoré de servir et protéger ce pays et ce roi.

C'est le jour d'après que commencèrent les offensives. La surprise avait envahi tous les soldats de Théoden, ne pensant pas qu'une telle armée pouvait leur faire face aussi rapidement et surtout qu'il y ait autant de monde et de créatures.

Sauron alla au-devant de ses troupes pour rejoindre Théoden tandis qu'Eglaturiel restait en retrait et encourageait les hommes.

Le roi du Rohan n'accepta aucune offre de seigneur ténébreux et il retourna à ses soldats, déterminé à faire tomber ce territoire.

L' échange au Gondor fut plus facile. Eomer était un homme des plus intelligents et pensait que cette guerre n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il faisait comme s'il était d'accord avec son père pour avoir l'occasion d'aller au Gondor avec ses cavaliers pour s'entretenir avec Aragorn. Ils convinrent qu'Eomer rentre chez lui et envoit un message à son oncle comme quoi ils avaient besoin d'aide pour l'attaque du Gondor. Ils signèrent un traité, Eomer savait que le Mordor et Sauron ne voulaient plus la guerre et que l'envie de domination n'existait plus. Il viendrait en aide à Aragorn si un jour il en éprouverait le besoin. Pour l'heure, il devait rentrer.

Sauron rejoignit ses combattants et soupira. N'y avait-il pas un moyen d'empêcher cette guerre ? Il ne voulait pas tuer encore. Sa fille vint à ses côtés et ils attendirent que les autres donnent l'assaut. Legolas donna ses derniers ordres aux archers et il alla vers Sauron et Eglaturiel. Ils se regardèrent tous trois et se sourirent.

Théoden lança l'attaque et les soldats partirent en forme de triangle. Voyant cela, Sauron, d'un sifflement précis,fit comprendre à ses troupes qu'il fallait les encercler. Legolas, Eglaturiel et Sauron lancèrent leurs chevaux au galop.

Les premiers contacts des guerriers entre eux se firent dans un fracas d'acier et de bois. Les épées et les boucliers se rencontraient avec force. Des deux côtés tombaient des hommes, des chevaux et des créatures. Cependant, le camp du Mordor prenait le dessus par l'intelligence de leurs ripostes et l'observation des adversaires.

Théoden préféra donner un peu de repos à ses combattants et ils battirent en retraite.

Sauron laissa ses hommes de l'Ouest et ses monstres immobiles tandis que des soins et de la nourriture étaient donnés par Eglaturiel et le Prince de la Forêt Noire.

Un messager arriva avec une lettre pour le Rohan et le roi apprit la demande d'aide de la part de son neveu.


	30. Denouement

ET SI LA FIN N'ETAIT PAS CELLE QU'ON CROIT ?

Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI 

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi

Comme le dit le titre, voici le dénouement de cette bataille. Mais attention, cette fin n'est pas celle de l'histoire...serait-ce le commencement de la fin ? tindindin. En tout cas, commencez à faire attention aux petits détails... Bonne lecture à tous et je vous fais à tous de gros bisous.

CHAP30/ DENOUEMENT

Le cœur de Théoden rata un battement et il s'inquiéta de son neveu. La défense devait être corsée s'il lui demandait du secours. Voulant que son neveu prenne le trône du Gondor au lieu du sien, il lança la moitié de son armée à son appel. Il ne lui restait pas beaucoup d'hommes pour le territoire maudit mais il vaincrait.

Son cœur et son moral étaient toutefois occupés par son neveu et il ne pu se reposer.

Il lança ses hommes une heure plus tard pour reprendre le combat.

Le Mordor fut surpris de voir la moitié de l'armée alors il resta sur ses gardes avant de contre-attaquer. Mais par chance, ils reçurent des nouvelles d'Aragorn leur expliquant la ruse et leur indiquant que, comme il connaissait Théoden, celui-ci serait obnubilé par l'appel d'Eomer. Rien n'était gagné mais ils étaient confiants.

C'est donc avec force et détermination qu'ils attaquèrent.

Pendant ce temps, au Gondor, Aragorn et Eorline préparaient leur mariage. Le peuple avait été heureux de revoir la dame elfe et d'apprendre la nouvelle. Le couronnement aurait lieu une semaine avant le mariage. Les habitants travaillaient leurs champs et les femmes créaient leurs habits. Le soucis planait sur l'esprit du Rôdeur et de l'Elfe mais ils savaient que le Mordor était fort.

La bataille continuait mais elle prit fin à la mort de Théoden. En effet, il ne faisait pas attention à l'environnement autour de lui. Son regard ne voyait que ce qu'il y avait devant lui sans rien sentir des côtés et de derrière. Avec son cheval, il passa sous un oliphant et lui trancha les pattes. Par malheur, sa monture heurta un de ses soldats et trébucha. Le roi fut envoyé à terre et ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant que sa dernière victime tombait à la renverse. Le contact de la bête et du sol eut un horrible bruit d'écrasement et fit trembler le sol.

Tous ceux autour s'arrêtèrent. Le combat était fini. Les soldats se rendirent et Sauron leur permis de récupérer le corps de leur roi et de rentrer chez eux. Il rappela ses troupes et créatures pour se faire soigner et ils partirent aussi.

Legolas était légèrement blessé( une entaille au bras et sur la joue) et Eglaturiel un petit peu plus mais rien de dramatique( coupures aux bras et cheville foulée). Ils envoyèrent un messager pour rassurer leurs amis et futurs mariés.


	31. Rapprochement et Visite

ET SI LA FIN N'ETAIT PAS CELLE QU'ON CROIT ?

Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI 

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi

Un chapitre qui fait deux pages, lol je sais c'est pas très grand mais vous inquiétez pas, le sprochains le seront. On arrive à ce qui pourrait être la seconde partie de l'histoire. A partir de là, les relations se créent, les problèmes arrivent...

Gros bisous et bon week-end.Et aussi bonne lecture.

CHAP31/ RAPPROCHEMENT&VISITES

Les jours passèrent et les habitants du Mordor reçurent la visite de la Dame de Lorien et du roi Elfe de la Forêt Noire.

Galadriel arriva en même temps que le soleil se levait ajoutant un peu plus de féerie dans son entrée. A quelque minute d'intervalle vint Thranduil. Chacun salua son enfant et tous étaient heureux de se retrouver.

Galadriel était fière de son mari car il avait résisté à l'attrait du pouvoir et de domination. Puis, de sa fille aussi qui lui paraissait changée. Elle sentait ses progrès. Elle et Thranduil apprirent la nouvelle du prochain mariage et leur cœur était emplit de joie.

Eglaturiel restait assise la plupart du temps car sa cheville avait besoin de repos. Et de toute façon, même si elle voulait marcher, une douleur s'élançait de son talon jusqu'au mollet. Elle était dépitée de ne pas pouvoir s'entraîner.

Legolas passait du temps avec son père,lui parlant du voyage, du combat et des jours qu'ils avaient passés ici. Thranduil le félicita de ses forces accrues et lui fit l'éloge de la jeune métisse elfe qui vivait en ces lieux. Legolas rougissait et se confia.

Avant de se coucher, Eglaturiel reçut la visite de sa mère.

« - Maman, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien, je venais comme ça.

- Allons, je te connais bien. A chaque fois que tu viens et que tu as cet air sur le visage c'est pour me parler.

- Oups, je suis démasquée. Détends-toi. Tu es toujours méfiante quand il s'agit de parler.

- Ben y'a de quoi ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas.

- Surtout le sujet que nous allons aborder.

- De toute façon je décide quand je veux plus ! Je t'écoute.

- Avant ça, pourquoi tu n'aimes pas te confier ?

- A quoi ça sert que j'embête les personnes avec mes histoires et puis j'ai ma fierté.

- Mal placée !

- Non je ne pense pas.

- Tu ressembles vraiment à ton père. C'est pas une faiblesse tu sais ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Bon alors, tu voulais me parler de ?

- Legolas.

- Ca m'aurait étonnée Oui ?

Il va devoir prendre la place de son père dans la forêt Noire.

- Et ?

- Il va devoir épouser une elfe de là-bas.

- Il le sait ?

- Oui. Mais je ne crois pas que ça lui convienne. Son père est venu pour connaître sa décision.

- A propos de sa future fiancée ?

- Oui. Soit il accepte le trône et se marie là-bas, soit il renonce au royaume et un de ses frères prend la succession.

- Il ne va pas être banni ?

- Non, nous n'en sommes plus là maintenant.

- Et pourquoi m'en parles-tu ?

- Je voulais savoir tes sentiments sur cette décision.

- Maman, ça ne me regarde pas. S'il veut gouverner et se marier qu'il y aille, je ne suis pas sa mère, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire.

- Mais il t'aime, je le sais. Tu ne serais pas triste ?

- Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Ca ferait bizarre qu'il soit plus là, on s'est habitués à sa présence.

Galadriel soupira.

- S'il te plaît, ouvre-moi ton cœur Eldalote, laisse-moi voir tes vrais sentiments sur tout.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ? Tu n'y arrives pas ?

- Non, il y a comme un mur autour, une masse de glace qui l'entoure. Donne-moi tes mains ma fille.

Ce fut au tour de l'elfe brune de soupirer

- Vas-y essaie. »


	32. Dans ce coeur il y a

ET SI LA FIN N'ETAIT PAS CELLE QU'ON CROIT ?

Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI 

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi

Bonjour tout le monde. Encore un chapitre de deux pages lol Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dis à très bientôt.

CHAP32/ DANS CE COEUR IL Y A ...

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que Galadriel tentait de percer les protections inconscientes de coeur Eglaturiel. Elle y parvint cependant et elle put lire et comprendre entièrement sa fille. Tantôt elle souriait, tantôt des larmes venaient danser sous ses yeux clos. Elle les rouvrit et prit Eldalote dans ses bras. La jeune fille resserra cette étreinte et des perles salées glissèrent sur ses joues veloutées. Galadriel était heureuse de ce nouveau rapprochement et de ce qu'elle avait pu lire. La demoiselle cachait la passion, qui ne se manifestait qu'au combat.

Galadriel, ainsi, avait l'impression de détenir toutes les clés de la compréhension des sentiments de sa fille mais aussi de Sauron. Elle savait maintenant pourquoi il l'avait tenue à l'écart quand elle voulait être auprès de lui, quand il s'enfermait dans sa tour alors que parler aurait été bénéfique pour lui.

La reine elfe se leva et laissa sa fille tranquille et méditer. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle passa la porte et celui-ci s'agrandit quand elle vit Legolas serrer la main de son père et se mettre en route pour la chambre Eglaturiel.

Ils se croisèrent et elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait noté dans sa mémoire : Dans ce cœur il y a l'espoir d'une vie, une petite flamme de passion qui crépite et demande du bois, de la détermination et de la droiture mais aussi de la tristesse, de la peur de tout perdre et de la noirceur car après tout elle était fille de Sauron.

Eglaturiel laissa entrer Legolas. Voyant qu'elle enlevait sa chaussure, l'elfe prit sur la commode un pot et une bande. Il savait qu'elle avait l'intention de changer le bandage de sa cheville foulée.

« - Toutes nos coupures sont parties mais il te reste ça.

- Oui, et c'est frustrant de ne pas pouvoir s'entraîner.

- N'est-ce pas !

- Te moques pas, j'ai l'impression, que mes bras et mes jambes deviennent rouillés.

- Tu rattrapera ces jours.

- J'y compte bien ! »

Legolas s'agenouilla et prit le pied blessé pour apporter les soins nécessaires. Eglaturiel commençait à protester, soutenant l'argument qu'elle pouvait le faire elle-même, mais le regard de l'elfe lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à dire. Elle se laissa faire mais rougissait.

« - Tu sais que tu fais peur avec cette tête-là ?

- C'est sympa.

- Ahahahah. Boude pas.

- Hm.

- Legolas, je t'embêtais. Ne sois pas vexé.

Le prince releva la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Hihi, je faisais semblant.

- Rho tu...

- Mon père est venu me parler tu sais ?

- Ah ? De quoi ?

- Eh bien j'avais le choix. Soit je gardais son trône et je trouvais une femme elfe de là-bas, soit j'y renonçais et vivais où je veux, autant au royaume qu'ailleurs et un de mes frères prendrait la succession.

Tout en disant cela, il appliquait avec délicatesse la pommade et enroulait la bande sur le pied. La petite elfe se concentrait autant qu'elle le pouvait sur ce qu'il disait mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir. Elle ne lui demanda pas ce qu'il avait choisi car elle sentait qu'il le dirait de lui-même. Et en effet, il continua.

- J'ai préféré la deuxième solution, heureusement que je ne suis pas fils unique ! Je ne voulais pas me marier à une elfe de là-bas. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas en tomber amoureux. Et puis, mon frère Minolas voulait régner et son coeur a choisi une femme donc c'est bon.

Legolas finit le bandage et releva la tête. Il fut troublé par les rougeurs d'Eglaturiel et pensa rapidement qu'il y avait de quoi être gêné à cause de son acte.

- Enfin bref. Dès que tu es sur pieds on ira s'entraîner.

- D...d'accord ».

Il se leva et sa hauteur dominait Eglaturiel. Elle se sentit petite et elle arriva à faire disparaître ses rougeurs qui habitaient ses joues depuis le début. Legolas lui sourit et sur une impulsion, il posa ses lèvres sur les joues brûlantes de la princesse du Mordor. Puis il partit. Sur le pas de la porte, Eglaturiel lui dit depuis son lit « Merci . Pour le bandage.». Et en réponse, Legolas lui fit un clin d'œil. Le cœur d'Eldalote battait la chamade et elle sentait la chaleur parcourir son corps. _Je dois avoir de la fièvre_ pensa-t-elle et elle s'allongea, fixant le haut plafond et voulant faire taire la voix dans sa tête et souhaitant empêcher le bois d'alimenter la flamme vive et brûlante.


	33. Seuls

ET SI LA FIN N'ETAIT PAS CELLE QU'ON CROIT ?

Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI 

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi

Bonjour à tous. La semaine prochaine je ne serai pas là du week-end donc je ne pourrai pas mettre un chapitre le dimanche c'est pour cela que je le mettrai vendredi soir. Voilà, gros gros bisous et à bientôt et surtout bonne lecture.

CHAP33/ SEULS

5 jours passèrent après cette soirée et la cheville se guérit. A la table de midi, les 3 adultes annoncèrent aux jeunes qu'ils s'absenteraient quelque temps pour des affaires qu'ils avaient à régler. Ils ne dirent pas où. Ils s'en iraient après avoir mangé.

Les heures défilèrent et il était temps de se dire au revoir. Après moults recommandations, Galadriel, Sauron et Thranduil laissèrent leur progéniture tranquille.

Eglaturiel monta dans sa chambre et découvrit un mot sur son lit.

« Mon Elfe Noire,

Nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps alors soyez sages les jeunes ! Vous allez bien pouvoir vous amuser pourtant. Ah, au fait, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Legolas. Vous serez tranquilles pour le fêter comme ça ! Tu verras dans la grande cuisine du rez-de-chaussée que j'ai laissé de quoi préparer un petit dîner en son honneur. Par contre, pour son cadeau c'est à toi d'imaginer. !

Bonne soirée à vous deux et n'aie pas peur.

Ta maman qui pense à toi »

Eglaturiel se demandait vraiment si elle devait être contente de l'information ou si elle devait déchirer le parchemin en mille morceaux ! Elle avait tout calculé ! La jeune elfe se sentait manipulée. Pour passer ses nerfs et réprimer la noirceur qui l'envahissait, elle partit s'entraîner.

Par un pur hasard, l'Elfe blond s'y trouvait. Cela raviva son impulsivité même s'il n'y était pour rien. Elle se mit dans un coin de la pièce et commença ses mouvements. Legolas se sentit un peu vexé de cette attitude mais les origines de la jeune femme lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se demandait pourquoi elle boudait. Sûrement parce qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Il l'observa un moment, elle ne s'en rendit pas compte car elle était trop concentrée dans son petit monde. Il avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras, de capturer ses lèvres et de caresser ses longs cheveux d'ébène.

Il voulait la protéger, la faire s'ouvrir au monde et l'aider à se relever au moindre choc. Il se sentait triste. Il la sentait si loin de lui, comme si quelque chose l'entourait et l'empêchait de l'approcher. Mais il était patient et courageux et puis son cœur lui disait que rien n'était perdu, qu'il avait perçu de drôles de sensations et de sentiments de la part de l'elfe brune. Aujourd'hui était son anniversaire, il ne voulait pas le passer seul, il ne voulait pas qu'elle boude dans son coin et ne se montre pas de la soirée. Mais surtout, il n'irait pas la supplier, il avait sa fierté d'homme après tout. Il s'avança quand même.

« Quelque chose te tracasse ?

- Hein ? Ah, euh non. Je réfléchis c'est tout.

-Hm d'accord. Tu es drôlement concentrée.

- Ahah oui. Ca ne m'empêche pas de faire mes mouvements.

- Bon, moi j'ai chaud, je vais me baigner. A plus tard.

- A tout à l'heure »

Eglaturiel se dit chouette quand il fut partit. Elle allait pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement et à voix haute au cadeau qu'elle pourrait lui faire. Elle fila donc dans sa chambre, ouvrit sa pochette de parchemins et les étala à terre. Il lui souvenait avoir lu un magnifique parchemin sur les Elfes et quelques autres sur de la poésie. Elle voulait les lui offrir. Elle tria donc les feuillets pendant 2h et trouva son bonheur. Elle poussa un cri de victoire et s'empara d'un parchemin vierge où elle calligraphia le nom de Legolas, l'enluminant et le décorant d'encres et beautés diverses. Elle mit du temps à le faire mais elle était satisfaite du résultat. Elle était contente car il aurait quelque chose qu'elle aurait fait elle-même. Voyant qu'il devait être dans les environs de 5h, Eglaturiel descendit dans la grande cuisine pour voir ce qu'il y avait.


	34. Un beau remerciement

ET SI LA FIN N'ETAIT PAS CELLE QU'ON CROIT ?

Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI 

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi

Je tiens à m'excuser pour la semaine dernière car je n'ai pas pu mettre le chapitre le vendredi soir et j'étais tellement crevée en rentrant dimanche soir que je n'ai pas eu le courage de poster ce chapitre. En tout cas, soyez attentifs durant cette journée car je vais vous en poster trois, on voit que c'est Noel lol Et celui-si est plus long lol

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et de très belles fêtes. Soyez bien gâtés.

Gros gros bisous et à tout à l'heure pour le chapitre 35.

CHAP34/ UN BEAU REMERCIEMENT

Pendant que le Prince effectuait des longueurs et des plongeons en tout genre, la Princesse ténébreuse s'attelait à la tâche du dîner. Elle prépara tout ce qu'il fallait mais ne mit rien à chauffer car elle devait se changer et il était tôt pour manger.

Elle ferma la pièce à clé et partit dans sa chambre. Elle prit un bon bain et s'essuya. Eglaturiel choisit une robe à la couleur pure du diamant et se fit pour la première fois la coiffure des Elfes. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et admira les deux petites tresses qui partaient de ses tempes et se rejoignaient derrière la tête sur la base d'une tresse épaisse qui descendait en bas du dos. Elle détailla aussi sa robe, l'observant sous toutes les coutures. Son col était en V et descendait au pli de ses seins joliments remontés par le bustier entrelacé de rubans d'un bleu pâle féerique et tenu par de fines bretelles. Le tissu continuait d'un mouvement souple en s'évanouissant aux pieds chaussés de petites chaussures d'un blanc éclatant.

Eglaturiel se demanda si elle devait mettre un collier. Elle ouvrit une jolie boîte et tomba en admiration devant une feuille en argent et émeraudes maintenue par un ruban de plus hypnotisant nacre. Elle le mit alors et déposa sur ses veines un peu de parfum frais.

Elle écrivit un mot qu'elle placarda sur la porte de Legolas et elle descendit s''enfermer dans la cuisine en n'oubliant pas d'emporter les cadeaux.

C'est à ce moment que Legolas retourna dans sa chambre et faisant ce que le message lui disait : « veuillez vous habiller pour le dîner qui sera servi à 19H ».L 'elfe pensait que c'était un des domestiques et il s'habilla sans se poser de questions. Il revêtit une tunique et un pantalon du plus beau bleu clair que la terre ait porté et à la douceur d'un chat. Il sortit son diadème de son écrin et le posa sur son front, plaquant ainsi ses cheveux dorés. Il mit ses chaussures et patienta.

En bas, la table et la décoration étaient mises, les parchemins disposés sur une tablette à côté de la place du prince.

Eglaturiel mangeait, gênée par les compliments que lui avaient fait l'Elfe sur sa tenue. Il l'avait trouvé magnifique et digne du sang des elfes. Elle ne tarit pas d'éloges non plus sur la prestance et la beauté de Legolas. Chacun appréciait les mets succulents et vint le moment du gâteau et du cadeau.

« Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que tu savais si bien cuisiner et que tu saurais que c'était mon anniversaire.

- Je l'ai appris tout à l'heure, par un mot de ma mère. Pour la cuisine, ça doit être de la chance.

- Je suis heureux de passer ce moment avec toi.

- Moi aussi. Allez, ouvre à présent.

- D'accord. »

Tandis qu'il ouvrait, Eglaturiel lui expliquait la différence entre les parchemins et elle rougit quand il caressa lentement l'oeuvre dont elle était l'auteure.

Elle se leva et alla couper le gâteau qui était devant lui. Il tourna vers elle une tête émue et lui dit :

« - C'est le plus bel anniversaire de toute ma vie d'elfe. Merci pour tout ceci.

- Je t'en prie.

- Ahah, je croyais que tu boudais car nous n'étions que tous les deux, avec les domestiques, mais je n'en ai pas vu un d'ailleurs.

« J'ai donné une journée de liberté aux domestiques », je suis sûre que c'est ce que dirait ma mère. Et ce n'était pas après toi que je boudais.

- Ah merci.

- Oui, oui, c'est bon, arrête de me remercier. Mange ce gâteau sinon je vais me fâcher.

- Je ne voudrais pas te mettre en colère douce et tendre amie.

- Flatteur. »

Et elle retourna à sa place, un peu troublée.

Une douce atmosphère s'était installée depuis le dîner et elle continua lorsque l'Elfe blond fit de l amusique avec sa flûte enchanteresse.

Eglaturiel était comme transportée et c'est sans se rendre compte que sa voix se changea en un chant elfique des plus beaux et mélodieux.

Elle chantait un parchemin qu'elle avait adoré et qui la faisait pleurer à chaque lecture. Mais là, elle ne pleurait pas. Elle chantait la beauté des vers, les yeux fermés.

Legolas arrêta sa musique et écouta pleinement la chanson et observa amoureusement sa compagne de château. Il s'avança alors lentement devant elle, lui prit les mains et au moment où elle rouvrait les yeux il l'embrassa.

Ce fut un échange des plus doux pour les deux elfes même si la jeune femme gardait ses onyx sur lui. Elle apprécia tout de même le contact et il se repoussa. Il vit le trouble dans les puits sombres et les rougeurs sur les joues de velours.

« - Merci pour cette magnifique soirée. J'espère que ce remerciement ne te gêne pas.

- N.. non non, puisque c'est pour dire merci.

Legolas sourit et vit l'heure.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de se coucher. A demain Eglaturiel.

- A demain et bonne nuit. »

Quand il fut loin, elle dit « C'était un beau remerciement ». Elle alla rejoindre sa chambre pour un bon voyage au pays des songes.


	35. Qui c'est celle là ou comment

ET SI LA FIN N'ETAIT PAS CELLE QU'ON CROIT ?

Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI 

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi

Et voici le deuxième chapitre promis aujourd'hui. Les choses entre Legolas et Eglaturiel vont bien se débloquer à partir de ce chapitre...

Gros bidous.

CHAP35/ QUI C'EST CELLE-LA ? OU COMMENT LA JALOUSIE AIDE A COMPRENDRE ET FAIRE DES CHOSES INSENSEES

Un jour passa et les voyageurs revinrent, accompagnés d'une charmante demoiselle elfe. Ses cheveux étaient du plus beau blond et ses yeux azurs brillaient de beauté et d'intelligence. sa peau avait la texture des pêches sublimes et tout en elle inspirait la grandeur et la grâce.

Eglaturiel haussa le sourcil en apercevant cette créature, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là. Elle fit donc la connaissance d'Alina. quand elle dit bonjour à sa mère, ses yeux posaient mille questions.

Legolas descendit et le bonheur vint éclairer son visage. Il prit Alina dans ses bras, lui exprimant le plaisir de la revoir. Galadriel s'entretint avec sa fille.

« - Nous avons fini plus vite que prévu et alina souhaitait nous accompagner.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour voir Legolas.

- Ils sont proches d'après ce que j'ai pu voir.

- Oui. Très. Alors, la soirée d'anniversaire s'est bien passée ?

- Oui.

- ...c'est tout ?

- Quoi c'est tout ?

- Il ne s'est rien passé ?

- Il m'a remercié.

- Heureusement. Comment ?

- Il m'a embrassé.

- Oh, en elle, Galadriel était heureuse. C'est bien.

- Hm.

- Quel est donc cet air renfrogné ma puce ?

- Je n'ai pas d'air renfrogné. Elle va rester combien de temps,

- Qui ça ? Ah ! Alina. Et bien je ne sais pas. Je vais rejoindre ton père.

- Hm. »

Galadriel ferma la porte, un sourire aux lèvres.

Legolas pendant ce temps parcourait les terres du Mordor en compagnie d'Alina, agrippée à son bras. Ils s'assirent sur un banc et la jeune elfe posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Legolas.

C'est ce moment que « choisit » Eglaturiel pour regarder par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Sa fierté en prit un coup. Voilà qu'une gourgandine s'accaparait l'homme qui était censé l'aimer sans repousser cette ventouse.

Son sang de ténébreuse ne fit qu'un tour. Pour elle, un homme ne doit pas se comporter ainsi, aussi familièrement, avec une femme autre qu'il est supposé aimer. Pour elle, cet acte faisait perdre toute crédibilité aux sentiments éprouvés.

Comme si son humeur avait un quelconque effet sur el temps, le ciel se couvrit et les nuages devinrent menaçants.

De leur petit nid d'amour, Sauron et Galadriel comprirent que leur fille allait faire honneur à son sang et qu'elle avait du surprendre le cousin et la cousine tendrement rapprochés. Ainsi, ils savaient que leur Elfe Noire s'était fait des idées sur les relations d'Alina et Legolas et que cela l'affectait.

Legolas et Alina furent surpris par le caprice du temps et commencèrent à partir pour se mettre à l'abri ; des éclairs fusaient de toutes parts.

Eglaturiel, qui avait ferme intention de les rejoindre les trouva plus tôt sur le chemin, devant la grande porte de la demeure.

Elle s'arrêta et sans crier gare elle gifla Legolas qui ne comprenait rien et elle dit à Alina :

« Espèce de sangsue, gourgandine qui croit qu'un bel elfe est obligatoirement à elle et qui se l'accapare comme si son rang lui permettait de tout faire et de toucher à la propriété des autres ! »

Elle ne laissa pas de temps aux cousins pour répondre qu'elle était déjà rentrée en furie.

La jeune princesse s'enferma dans sa chambre tandis que sa mère et son père rejoignaient les deux personnes.

« - Il me semble que cela ait marché, commenca Alina

- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Legolas.

- Vois-tu, ceci s'appelle de la jalousie donc cela veut dire que tu es plus qu'un ami pour elle.

Legolas avait peur de comprendre ce que sa cousine était venue faire. Ses doutes se confirmèrent quand Sauron continua.

- Tu sais, je connais ma fille et l'implulsion dont elle a fait preuve affirme ceci.

- De plus, cela fut rapide. Nous avons bien fait de t'emmener Alina, poursuivit Galadriel.

- J'espère que vous n'avez pas fait cela pour brusquer Eglaturiel ? Dîtes-moi que vous ne l'avez pas manipulé, ainsi que moi, pour vos projets. Je suis déçu de votre comportement ! Ce n'est pas la meilleure façon pour Eglaturiel. Cela va la bouleverser encore plus, s'enflamma de colère le prince ».

Par ces paroles, le roi, la reine et la cousine ne se sentirent pas fiers et éprouvèrent même de la honte. Mais ce qui est fait est fait.


	36. Fierte Mal placee!

ET SI LA FIN N'ETAIT PAS CELLE QU'ON CROIT ?

Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI 

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi

Et voilà le dernier chapitre de ce jour. Joyeux Noël à tous et à la semaine prochaine

CHAP36/ FIERTE ! MAL PLACEE ?

Legolas s'éloigna de ces 3 personnes et essaya de parler avec Eglaturiel. Il voulait lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas pour la claque et que cela avait été un coup monté. Mais quand il arriva devant la porte il se figea. Il entendait de l'intérieur des bruits suspects. 

En effet, Eglaturiel déversait sa colère sur le mobilier de sa chambre. Sa rage et son rang bouillaient en elle. Elle n'arrivait plus àse contrôler.

C'était la première fois qu'une telle flamme se baladait dans ses veines comme un incendie. Elle en voulait non pas à Legolas mais à son atittude tantôt. Même si elle avait été forte, elle se sentait faible d'avoir dit ça. Elle se sentait faible d'avoir compris ses sensations. Elle se posa sur son lit, voulant calmer son corps. Mais son esprit gardait sa fierté.

Le bruit cessa, Legolas n'avait pas osé frapper et il préféra repartir avant que la ténébreuse découvre sa présence.

Le dîner arriva. Eglaturiel descendit tout de même sa robe était auc ouleurs du Mordor et au col gothique. Elle avait aussi un diadème de la même teinte et au cou pendait son médaillon de l'Oeil.

Quand il la vit, Sauron devint fier de sa belle représentante du Mordor puis il se souvint de son acte et ne dit mot. Galadriel et Alina n'en menaient pas large non plus. Legolas était déjà présent et gardait un oeil sur ces trois.

Eglaturiel eut l'impression que c'était elle la responsable de ce silence tendu. De plus, elle croyait que Legolas lui en voulait car il ne la regarda pas.

Elle se dit qu'il avait sûrement raison. Mais elle ne s'excuserait pas, ni même à Alina. Elle était presque la maîtresse de ces lieux et la présence d el'Elfe n'était pas de celles qu'elle acceptait en c epays.

Elle s'assit et commença à manger. Galadriel et Sauron parlaient comme s'il n'étaient pas au courant de l'acte de leur fille.

« - Alors Alina, heureuse de revoir Legolas ?

- Oh oui.

Ledit Legolas n'appréçiait pas trop cet échange. Mais cela était pour Galadriel le moyen de faire connaître les liens des deux elfes et que Eglaturiel réfléchisse sur elle-même.

- Cela faisait combien de temps que tu ne l'avais pas vu ?

- Je ne sais pas précisément. Mon cousin, depuis quand ne nous sommes-nous pas vu ?

Eglaturiel leva les yeux. « Cousin ». Ouille.

- Hm, je dirai trois mois.

- Que le temps passe vite. »

La princesse du Mordor comprit son erreur et la honte prit aussi le pas sur la colère et la fierté. Mais voulant se préserver, elle se leva et s'adressa à Alina.

« Il me semble que je vous ai mal jugée et que me sparoles n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

Elle rangea sa chaise et s'en alla.

- Ce sont ses excuses d'après ce que j'ai compris ?

- Ahaha oui, répondit Sauron.

- D'un côté, il n'y en aurait pas eu besoin si vous vous étiez bien comportés ! rétorqua Legolas »

Et il partit à la suite d'Eglaturiel.

Celle-ci se trouvait sous le dôme, à côté des fleurs rougeoyantes. L'elfe blond la vit rapidement et entra.

« - Je suis désolé de tout cela.

- Pourquoi donc ? Après tout, je n'aurais pas du te gifler... mais laisser un doute planer comme ça...

- Il me semble qu'on s'est joué de toi. Je ne l'ai compris qu'après ton départ.

- Il me semble aussi. Je me suis mal comportée. Je n'aurais dû être comme ça. Pardonne-moi !

Legolas était heureux d'entendre cette demande qui confrontait Eglaturiel à ses actes insensés.

- Je te pardonne...

Il s'approcha d'elle et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules.

- Je te pardonne à condition que tu sois honnête avec toi.

Eglaturiel tourna la tête et dit

- Je le serais ».

Ils restèrent comme cela un petit moment et Legolas lui dit au revoir et partit. Eglaturiel s'en alla 5 minutes après et retrouva son lit, l'esprit plus en paix.


	37. Couronnement

ET SI LA FIN N'ETAIT PAS CELLE QU'ON CROIT ?

Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI 

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi

Puisque ce sont les vacances e tque j'ai le temps de recopier à l'ordi, attendez-vous à plusieurs chapitres par semaine. Gros bisous.

CHAP37/ COURONNEMENT 

Les jours passèrent et la bonne humeur et la complicité s'installèrent dans le château. Eglaturiel s'entendait bien avec Alina et gratifiait ses sourires à Legolas. Sauron et Galadriel s'amusaient des agissements de leur fille.

Vint le jour de partir pour aller assister au couronnement d'Aragorn au Gondor. Ils prirent la route avec des affaires et des cadeaux puisque la semaine d'après viendrait le mariage du monarque et d'Eorline. Ils chevauchèrent tranquillement et mirent tout de même peu de temps pour arriver à destination.

Aragorn et Eorline furent heureux de l'arrivée de leurs amis et reconnurent Alina. Le regard d'Eorline croisa celui d'Eglaturiel qui lui faisait comprendre qu'elle aurait des choses à lui dire. Et ces choses étaient l'anniversaire, sa méprise à propos d'Alina et les complots de ses parents, entre autres sujets dont Eglaturiel ne me permet pas d'accéder !

Aragorn fit visiter sa terre à l'elfe brune qui ne connaissait pas bien ce territoire, du moins il lui fit voir ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu lors de l'arrêt de leur voyage pour le Mordor.

Ils dînèrent lentement et dans la bonne humeur.

Deux-trois jours firent leur bonhomme de chemin en amenant celui du couronnement.

Lors de cet événement, le Gondor dressait fièrement ses couleurs, ses rues étaient animées et décorées. Le peuple s'était rassemblé en bas de l'immense bâtisse principale et attendait avec ferveur l'avènement.

Sur un coup de cloches donné lors du premier rayon doré posé sur l'Arbre des Rois de l'argent et du nacre le plus brillant, Aragorn apparu aux yeux de tous.

Son habit était composé d'une cape de velours gris, d'un haut et d'un pantalon de la plus belle matière et de la teinte bleu-roi.

Il s'avança lentement et Gandalf, arrivé la veille, lui présenta la couronne royale. Aragorn s'agenouilla et reçut sur des paroles sacrées le bijou sur la tête. Il se releva et la foule fit la révérence au nouveau roi de cette terre. Il remercia ses habitants et amis et leur promis la paix et la prospérité. Il annonça publiquement ses futures noces et la foule se dispersa. Aragorn rentra au palais en compagnie de ses fidèles proches pour le banquet. Ils festoyèrent l'après-midi durant et les rayons de feu sur le ciel de quartz rose leur firent réaliser que le temps avait passé.

Ils firent une longue veillée et vint le moment de la distribution des chambres avant le coucher.

Ils étaient tous dans le même étage, les uns à côté des autres.

Pendant la nuit noire, un nouveau cauchemar vint s'emparer des rêves de l'elfe ténébreuse. Celui-ci était question de la destruction du Gondor par un phénomène inconnu et terriblement dangereux, de l'agonie de ses proches et de la mort violente et soudaine d'une personne aux cheveux d'or.

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut, alluma une bougie et s'épongea le front de la sueur qui perlait sur sa peau. Tremblante et mal, elle se leva et étouffa la transpiration en revêtant une douce robe de chambre. Elle sortit et se dirigea vers la chambre de Legolas où elle toqua. L'elfe, comme il ne dort jamais, lui ouvrit la porte, surpris, mais la prit dans ses bras en voyant son visage et son expression frêle.

Eglaturiel ne repoussa pas cette étreinte et entra. Legolas la fit coucher et il vint à ses côtés. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée. L'elfe blond caressait la chevelure d'ébène qui aida la jeune fille à s'endormir paisiblement.

Il la veilla toute la nuit et l'embrassa sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Il était heureux qu'elle soit venue à lui et qu'elle lui ait laissé la voir dans ce fragile état. Il la regardait comme la chose la plus magnifique de la terre.

Le matin amena la tranquillité et la chaleur sur le royaume. Eglaturiel s'éveilla et fut assez surprise de se voir aux côtés de Legolas qui la regardait. Puis, elle se souvint de son cauchemar et de sa venue et elle se cacha le visage qui rougissait rapidement. De plus, elle avait senti le contact des lèvres veloutées sur les siennes.

Legolas lui sourit et rit de la gêne de la princesse. Celle-ci s'assit et remercia son voisin pour l'accueil.

La porte s'ouvrit et Eorline entra, toute heureuse du temps clément. Elle stoppa en voyant son amie assise en robe de chambre aux côtés de Legolas habillé.

« - Que... que ?

- Eorline ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Ah bon ?

- Liline !

- Je t'explique, Eglaturiel a fait un cauchemar cette nuit et est venue.

- A l'inverse de la réaction que pouvait avoir Eorline, Legolas fut surpris de voir qu'elle ne les charriait pas.

- Depuis quand tu fais des cauchemars ?

- C'est mon deuxième depuis que je suis dans ce monde. La première fois a été la nuit que nous avons passé dans l'auberge, ici, au Gondor.

- Donc le Gondor te fait faire des cauchemars. De quoi rêves-tu ?

- De destruction et de mort.

- Je vois. Le premier s'est-il réalisé ?

- Non. Mais le deuxième pourrait avoir lieu car il n'y a pas de cause comme une guerre ou une catastrophe naturelle. Je ne sais pas la raison. Comme si c'était invisible, peut-être une maladie.

- Ca c'est problématique. Si ton rêve se précise, parle-moi.

- D'accord.

- Bien, je vous laisse. »

Eorline sortit et Eglaturiel s'en alla 5 minutes après.


	38. Union Royale

ET SI LA FIN N'ETAIT PAS CELLE QU'ON CROIT ?

Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI 

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en cette dernière journée de vacances. Gros bisous. Bonne année à tous, qu'elle vous soit bénéfique.

CHAP38/ UNION ROYALE 

Après cette nuit, 6 se succédèrent et le jour des noces arriva. L' effervescence gagna tout le royaume, encore plus que la semaine précédente.

Dans le château, Eorline était surexcitée malgré la nuit de fête qu'elle avait passée avec les dames du château, sa cousine et tante. Elles ont profité de leur comité féminin pour papoter de choses trop secrètes en compagnie des hommes. De leur côté, ceux-ci sont sortis dans la ville et ont fait honneur à une ou deux auberges.

Eglaturiel, aidait à préparer Eorline et essayait de la calmer, je dis bien essayer.

Ensuite, après s'être habillée, elle revint et vit Eorline courir dans tous les sens en se plaignant de quelque chose.

« - Où est-elle ? Où est-elle ?

-De quoi ?

-Ma jarretière. Elle est où ? dis-moi, dis-moi.

-Soulève ta robe pour voir.

-Voyons, je suis avec Aragorn, je ne savais pas que tu étais comme ça !

-C'est ça oui. Soulève !

-Rabat-joie.

Elle lève ses jupons et le haut de sa cuisse est élégamment paré de dentelles.

-La voilà ta jarretière !

-Oups, j'ai oublié que je l'avais mise ! »

Eglaturiel se tapa le front de sa main et finit de préparer la future épouse.

« - Je ferais tout pour que tu aies mon bouquet de mariée.

-Je ne te demande rien. Le hasard décidera.

-T'es vraiment pas drôle aujourd'hui.

-Je suis sûrement stressée.

-A quel propos ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu t'inquiètes de mon mariage ?

-Inquiète ? Non. Je sais tout ce que ça sous-entend. J'espère que ton mariage et ta vie se passeront bien aux côtés d'Aragorn.

-Merci de ton implication. Mince ! C'est bientôt l'heure ! File t'installer.

-D'accord. A tout à l'heure Mademoiselle et future Madame .»

Elle partit et Eorline fit les 100 pas dans sa chambre en attendant le moment où son père viendrait la chercher. Celui-ci arriva et la prit par le bras tout en complimentant sa tenue nuptiale. Elle était du blanc le plus pur mais aux manches et aux bordures, c'était de belles feuilles crochetées au fil bleu comme les mers des Havres Gris. Son voile était maintenu par un serre-tête de fleurs blanches et serait prochainement retenu plus avec la couronne royale.

Les invités attendaient l'arrivée de la mariée et s'extasiaient sur les tenues de haut rang des personnes proches du couple. Galadriel, Thranduil et Legolas étaient tous trois vêtus d'un bleu cristallin ; Sauron et Eglaturiel d'un joli rouge carmin et Gandalf dans son habituel blanc sage.

Le marié, quant à lui, était habillé de noir comme le veut la tradition, ici aussi.

Une musique retentit annonçant la présence d'Eorline. Elle parcouru les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de son chéri tandis que tous appréciaient la beauté angélique et sereine qui émanait de sa personne.

Etant le plus sage des sages, Gandalf allait assurer l'union de ces deux personnes destinées à s'aimer. Il accueillit Eorline d'un sourire paisible et confiant. Celle-ci regardait un peu de partout et, sous son voile, ses joues étaient en feu.

Elle arriva à sa hauteur et s'arrêta à sa place. Gandalf présenta Aragorn et Eorline avec éloges à la foule et discouru à propos du chemin qu'ils allaient parcourir, des obstacles qu'ils allaient rencontrer mais aussi du bonheur qui guiderait leur pas. Il en arriva à la célèbre formulation finale ponctuée de « Oui » heureux et amoureux qui mirent une étoile sur leur union. Ils s'embrassèrent devant l'assemblée et vint le moment de présenter la nouvelle reine.

Eorline reçut la couronne royale, jurant de lui faire honneur et d'aider son pays. Après ses serments, elle se leva, prit la main de son roi et ils s'avancèrent à la rencontre de leurs invités proches.

La nouvelle épouse pleura lentement sur l'épaule de sa cousine, trop heureuse de ce nouveau bonheur. Elle poussa la princesse du Mordor lentement vers l'attroupement de femmes impatientes du lancé de bouquet. Elle la plaça un peu à l'écart mais vraiment légèrement.

Puis elle remonta l'allée, enregistra la position de son amie qui papotait avec Legolas qui souriait d'un petit air moqueur l'excitation des dames face à la promesse de la capture.

Eorline se retourna et lança le bouquet. Comme elle l'avait souhaité, le bouquet se dirigeait droit sur Eglaturiel. Legolas, voyant le projectile parfumé venir en direction de son amie, donna un coup de coude léger à Eglaturiel. Celle-ci se demandait pourquoi mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'analyser l'objet. Elle plaça ses mains pour rattraper la chose par pur réflexe de défense et se retrouva avec le bouquet dans les mains.

Elle comprit quand elle entendit les cris hystériques des demoiselles qui s'avançaient dangereusement dans sa direction. Elle mit sa main droite en avant et dit « Stop ! ». Le ton et la prestance arrêtèrent les furies qui soupirèrent, peinées et dépitées.

Eglaturiel soupira elle aussi quand elle vit la mine réjouie de sa reine de cousine. Legolas toussota un peu devant son air renfrogné mais finalement éclata de rire.

La bonne humeur déjà présente prit le cœur de tous qui entrèrent au palais pour fêter dignement l'événement.

Plats et tonneaux se succédèrent tout l'après-midi durant et les danses vinrent elles aussi.

Le couple ouvrit le bal et d'autres suivirent tandis que certains restaient assis, trop gênés ou n'aimant pas danser.

A la troisième musique, Legolas prit son courage à deux oreilles... mains, pour inviter, en toute innocence, sa petite ténébreuse. Celle-ci accepta malgré son ignorance de cette danse.

Par chance, elle arriva à suivre les mouvements et ne pas écraser les pieds de son partenaire. La fin de la musique vint délivrer de cette épreuve qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas entièrement. Legolas al remercia et c'est presque en courant qu'elle quitta la piste.

La fête se poursuivit jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et au premier carillon du soir, les invités se dispersèrent. Chacun des autres rejoignit sa chambre pour dormir. Le couple royal s'unit une nouvelle fois.


	39. Reve

ET SI LA FIN N'ETAIT PAS CELLE QU'ON CROIT ?

Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI 

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi

Chapitre important, il y a des choses à retenir. Désolée, c'est un chapitre un peu court mais les choses à l'intérieur sont de première priorité lol Gros bisous

CHAP39/ REVE 

Seule dans sa chambre, Eglaturiel se changea et rangea avec joie les chaussures à talons qu'elle avait dû porter toute la journée. Elle délaça sa robe qui était attachée par des rubans et elle enleva le peu de maquillage qui avait animé son visage. Elle déposa le bouquet sur une chaise et revêtit une petite nuisette car la nuit était agréablement chaude.

C'est lorsque ses paupières se fermèrent qu'elle apprécia le fait d'être couchée. Mais il lui semblait que quelque chose lui manquait.

Elle se tourna et s'endormit.

Le rêve qu'elle fit était incroyablement réel. Tout était clair et distinct. Elle était dans ce rêve comme une brume qui parcoure tout le lieu ainsi que les pensées des personnes présentes. Il lui semblait que la procédure du rêve avec les scènes, les paroles et les odeurs étaient comme les visions que sa mère avait avec son miroir, quand elle avait lu le livre.

La première scène fut la Lothlorien où sa mère et Sauron étaient assis sur les trônes royaux en présidant une réunion où une créature de chaque espèce de la Terre du Milieu assistait.

Le deuxième décor était le Gondor. Elle y voyait deux filles et un garçon jouer autour de l'Arbre des Rois, surveillés par Eorline, une femme épanouie et toute en forme puis, de l'une des fenêtres, Aragorn, la barbe digne d'un roi, criait quelque chose, le sourire aux lèvres.

La troisième planche de ses songes montrait la malheureuse scène des obsèques magiques de Gandalf, au faîte de sa sagesse et de son rang. Cependant, d'autres mages gris sont autour de son ultime demeure qui honorent une nouvelle étoile. A côté, se tient un jeune homme d'une cape blanche qui ressemble étrangement aux Elfes.

La nuit passant, le dernier théâtre du rêve fut un peu plus flou. Eglaturiel distinguait les formes plus par rapport à ses connaissances. Se trouvaient dans celui-ci le manoir du Mordor décoré pour, semble-t-il, l'anniversaire d'un enfant. Ce don du ciel est un petit garçon aux cheveux d'ébène, tressés, auréolant de petites oreilles pointues. A côté de lui se tient Eglaturiel avec un bébé dans les bras, vêtu de blanc et d'une touche légère de rose pastel qui ouvre de grands yeux ronds d'un bleu magnifique. Un homme, plutôt un Elfe, ressemblant trait pour trait à Legolas arrive avec un gâteau décorée de quelques bougies flamboyantes.

Le réveil se fit ainsi, après l'apparition du dessert, et Eglaturiel se releva rapidement. Elle sort du lit, s'empare d'un parchemin, d'une plume et décrit en détails et nettement tout ce dont elle à rêvé. Elle fila prendre une douche, l'esprit en effervescence, s'habilla d'une robe bleue et quitta sa chambre à la recherche de sa mère pour lui faire lire ses rêves.

La porte s'ouvrit à l'instant où elle allait frapper, laissant apparaître Galadriel un peu échevelée.

« - Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il de si bon matin ?

- Pardon mère. J'aimerai que tu lises ceci et que tu me dises ce que tu en penses.

- Ma chère. Je n'ai pas besoin de lire. Je sais tout. Ce dont tu as rêvé pourrait se passer. Tout peut être un avenir, ou ce qu'il pourrait être si les bonnes décisions sont prises.

- Alors ce serait donc comme ton miroir ?

- Exactement. Il est venu pour toi l'heure de disposer du don de voyance. Ce sang elfique qui coule dans tes veines te le permet. Puisque ce sont des rêves, retranscris-les toujours.

- D'accord.

- Maintenant j'aimerai que tu comprennes ce manque que tu ressens. Mais pour l'instant, je vais retourner me coucher. A tout à l'heure mon Elfe Noire.

- Au revoir. »

Eglaturiel s'en alla sans autres paroles. Elle ne voulait pas découvrir ce manque, pas si tôt. Elle retourna à sa chambre, pris une cape blanche et décida de se promener dans les rues de la ville.


	40. Cadeaux

ET SI LA FIN N'ETAIT PAS CELLE QU'ON CROIT ?

Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI 

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi

Vraiment désolée je n'ai pas eu le temps de le poster avant à cause de mes partiels. Bonne lecture.

CHAP40/ CADEAUX 

Les habitants avaient préparé leurs étalages pour le marché. Certains criaient pour leurs marchandises et d'autres pour réclamer leur place ou gronder quelques enfants malicieux. Eglaturiel marchait entre les ruelles de marchands en appréciant les odeurs qui se dégageaient des plantes et des fruits. Cela lui rappelait ses matinées passées à errer dans les rayons de couleurs, sur Terre. Enfin sur Terre, dans son monde d'avant plutôt.

Elle passa devant un stand de pierreries brutes ou serties sur des bijoux.

Elle tomba en admiration devant une bague en argent enveloppant une émeraude au vert ensorcelant. Ce joyau était destiné aux doigts masculins. L'image qui lui vint à l'esprit devant cette beauté fut le visage de Legolas.

Elle se dit que cet objet lui irait bien. Et elle voulait le remercier pour tout.

Elle fit donc signe au vendeur pour lui exprimer son souhait de posséder cette merveille. Elle vérifia dans une poche de sa cape si une bourse d'argent s'y trouvait. Par chance, elle ne l'avait pas enlevée la dernière fois. Elle régla ce qu'elle avait à régler et continua sa promenade.

Eglaturiel se sentait bien et elle avait envie de faire plaisir aux gens qu'elle aimait. Elle décida donc de trouver un cadeau pour ses parents, Aragorn, Eorline et Alina.

Elle passa donc deux bonnes heures à déambuler entre tous les stands en trouvant son bonheur. Legolas serait plus gâté car elle lui trouva un autre présent.

Son retour était attendu par Alina qui voulait lui proposer une balade à cheval. Elles décidèrent d'y aller après avoir mangé. C'est ce moment que choisit Eglaturiel pour offrir ses cadeaux.

Ils en étaient au dessert quand elle s'absenta et revint les bras chargés. Tous se demandèrent ce qu'elle fabriquait. Elle tourna autour de la table en déposant les paquets destinés à ses amis et famille.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais ma puce ?

- J'avais envie de vous faire plaisir.

- Ma glagla, pourquoi Legolas a deux paquets ?

- Tu ne vas quand même pas faire ta jalouse Liline.

- Mais pas du tout.

- Ahahah mon Eorline, tu changeras jamais. Ouvrez donc ! »

Sa cousine commença et ouvrit le paquet violet. Se trouvait à l'intérieur un parfum. C'était un mélange de fleurs rares de la Terre du Milieu au-delà de la Comté.

Vint le tour du roi du Gondor qui découvrit dans le papier bleu un parchemin d'où s'étalaient les éloges du peuple à l'encontre du nouveau roi avec un résumé de la célébration.

Alina regarda l'assistance et ouvrit le présent doré. A l'intérieur, elle trouva un joli bracelet d'argent tressé où par-ci par-là sont insérées des pierres bleues.

Sauron choisit d'être le prochain et déchira le tissu rouge. Il toucha un autre tissu encore plus doux qui s'avéra être une jolie cape noire à l'intérieur rouge rubis.

C'est un collier portant une étoile scintillante que reçut Galadriel qui mit de suite le bijou qui s'accorda magnifiquement à son statut et à sa beauté.

Gêné, Legolas prit le parquet d'argent où un petit « 1 » se trouvait. Il est cependant amusé qu'ils soient numérotés. Il regarda Eglaturiel et commença à défaire les fils du nœud. Le papier tomba et laissa apparaître une magnifique coupe d'or incrustée de pierres précieuses aux couleurs bien choisies. Ce n'est pas une simple coupe. Celle-ci fut la première œuvre du premier forgeron Elfe dans les Havres Gris. Les yeux de Legolas brillèrent devant cette œuvre unique et vestige de sa race. Puis, il prit le deuxième paquet à l'enveloppe verte. Il y trouva un petit écrin et tout bizarrement il souleva le couvercle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant la beauté du bijou. Il détacha la bague et la souleva. L'assemblée d'amis et famille est fascinée et l'Elfe mit son bijou.

Tous remercièrent la princesse du Mordor tandis que Legolas reste muet et fixe ses cadeaux. D'un coup, il se lève et va prendre Eglaturiel dans ses bras et la serrer tout contre lui. Il lui murmure à l'oreille pour que les autres n'entendent pas.

« - Merci du fond du cœur pour ces magnifiques cadeaux. Mais pourquoi un tel honneur ?

- Je voulais vous faire plaisir.

- Pourquoi deux ?

- Tu es la personne à qui je voulais faire le plus plaisir et pour te remercier pour tout.

- Il la serra un peu plus

- Je suis très touché pour ceci ma princesse.

- Je suis heureuse petit elfe. »

Il se recula d'un air faussement indigné et lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

Les autres regardèrent cet échange d'un air attendri et se firent des clins d'œil. Ils pressentaient ce qu'il pourrait se passer.

Eglaturiel sourit timidement et se rassit pour finir sa part de gâteau. Les autres firent de même et le repas prit fin.


	41. Promesses

ET SI LA FIN N'ETAIT PAS CELLE QU'ON CROIT ?

Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI 

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi

Comme tous les dimanches, voici le chapitre habituel. Un peu tard, certes mais comme j'ai fêté mon nanni hier je ne me suis pas couchée bien tôt.

Bisous.

CHAP41/PROMESSES

Comme convenu, Alina et Eglaturiel sellèrent deux chevaux pour se promener dans les contrées verdoyantes du Gondor.

C'est ainsi qu'après une bonne heure de chevauchée, elles s'installèrent sur l'herbe à côté d'un petit ruisseau. Elles ôtèrent leurs chaussons et mirent leurs pieds dans l'eau fraîche et claire. Les chevaux étaient attachés mais pouvaient aisément se désaltérer.

« - Je te remercie encore pour ton cadeau.

- Ce n'est rien. C'est une façon pour moi de m'excuser de mon comportement.

- Ahahah. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est du passé. Et puis, je l'avais cherché.

- Legolas m'a raconté vos petites magouilles.

- C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser.

- C'est du passé, répond malicieusement Eglaturiel.

- Je te promets de ne plus rien faire. Dis, est-ce que tu connais Haldir ?

- Ma mère me l'a présenté. Il est très sympathique. Pourquoi ?

L'elfe blonde rougit.

- Eh bien... disons qu'il me plaît bien.

- Aha. Depuis quand ?

- Un petit moment.

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir ? Il te connaît au moins ?

- Oui,oui ça fait un petit nombre d'années. Mais je n'ose pas bouleverser notre amitié.

- Je pense qu'il y a des moments où il faut prendre des risques. Ne pas réfléchir et se lancer. Même si c'est négatif au moins tu seras fixée, tu ne te poseras plus de questions et tu ne te fera plus de film.

- Donc sauter le pas. Mais si c'est négatif je vais perdre son amitié.

- S'il ne veut plus être ton ami alors c'est qu'il ne l'était pas à la base.

- C'est une bonne vision. Je te promets de me lancer dès que je le vois !

- Cela me réjouit.

- Et toi, tu vas te lancer ?

- A quel propos ?

- Pour Legolas.

- Il n'y a pas à se lancer.

- Rho s'il te plaît. Sois honnête. D'un œil extérieur ce n'est pas que de l'amitié. Tu devrais te questionner et ne pas avoir peur de ce que tu pourrais découvrir en ton cœur. Fais-moi la promesse d'y réfléchir.

- Je l'ai déjà faite.

- Mais honnêtement je n'ai pas l'impression que tu l'as suivie.

Cette constatation fit un coup au cœur de la jeune elfe car c'était vrai. Elle eut honte de n'avoir pas honoré sa parole.

- Je te le promets et je le fais dès qu'on rentre.

- Je te fais confiance. Je suis heureuse que nous nous entendions bien.

- Moi aussi, je suis contente d'avoir appris à te connaître. »

Elles se sourirent et portèrent leur attention sur les poissons du ruisseau. A cet instant, c'est comme si un pacte d'amitié s'était fait. Comme si par cette conversation les deux jeunes femmes étaient liées par quelque chose de fort. Comme si elles étaient amies pour tout le temps, se rassurant et s'épaulant quels que soient les problèmes ou bonheur.

Elles restèrent un moment dans ce coin de tranquillité et décidèrent de rentrer.


	42. Reflexion

ET SI LA FIN N'ETAIT PAS CELLE QU'ON CROIT ?

Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI 

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi

Bonne lecture en ce dimanche qui promet l'arrivée du froid.

CHAP42/REFLEXION

Avant d'honorer sa promesse, Eglaturiel alla voir sa mère pour s'informer sur Haldir. Sa mère comprit de suite que c'était pour Alina et la rassura sur la nature des sentiments de l'elfe de Lorien. Il avait préparé quelque chose pour se déclarer à Alina. Celle-ci, en ce moment-même, lisait un message de son père qui lui demandait de rejoindre le pays de Galadriel. Elle préparait donc ses affaires, le cœur battant.

Eglaturiel honora sa promesse en s'asseyant sur son lit pour une réflexion.

Elle fit le vide en elle et inspecta son cœur. Elle analysa ses faits et gestes, ses pensées et réactions à l'encontre du bel elfe blond. Elle eu un peu peur d'avoir la réponse alors elle stagna un peu. Elle rouvrit les yeux et souffla pour se calmer. Elle alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage dans la pièce d'à côté et se replaça sur son lit. Elle recommença son voyage en elle et franchit la dernière porte de ses secrets Elle avança lentement et parvint au fond de son cœur. Des larmes coulèrent de chaque côté de son visage tandis qu'elle revenait à la surface. Elle avait à présent les réponses à ses questions et se sentait bizarre. En fait, elle avait déjà une petite idée et tout ceci lui avait confirmé.

Eglaturiel se leva et fila à la douche.

Elle descendit un peu gênée pour le dîner. Elle fixait son assiette car quand elle avait croisé le regard de Legolas au début, elle avait rougit intensément.

« - Mon Elfe Noire, tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui maman. Mais ? Où est Alina ?

- Son père lui a demandé de le rejoindre. En fait, c'est Haldir qui a planifié cela pour se déclarer.

- Oh je vois. Décidément, la manipulation...

- Oui oui je sais. Mangeons d'accord. »

Le dîner fut honoré et la veillée vit l'arrivée d'un homme du Mordor les terres avaient besoin de leur maître. Créatures et végétation ne pouvaient pas se débrouiller seuls. De plus, Sauron avait déjà l'idée de rentrer. Cela lui permis de fixer une date. Et puis, il pensait que les jeunes mariés voulaient de la tranquillité. Il proposa donc à sa petite famille et à Legolas de rentrer. Ceux-ci acceptèrent avec un clin d'œil sur le dernier argument. Ils convinrent de partir le lendemain en fin de matinée.


	43. Retour en Mordor

Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI 

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi

**Fanfiction a un peu merdé ce matin donc je n'ai pas pu mettre le chapitre plus tôt.**

**Ayant bien avancé la copie sur mon ordi, attendez-vous à un autre chapitre en cours de semaine hihi**

Bonne lecture.

CHAP43/ RETOUR EN MORDOR

Cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils chevauchaient alors les 4 voyageurs s'arrêtèrent. Legolas s'occupa des chevaux, Sauron du feu, Galadriel des vivres et Eglaturiel de l'eau où elle profita de ce calme pour se souvenir des paroles de sa cousine.

_« - Vous repartez donc._

_- Oui, nous ne pouvons pas rester indéfiniment. Et puis, faut vous laisser seuls._

_- Voyons. Que vas-tu insinuer coquine !_

_- Mais rien du tout chère amie, rien._

_- Ouais. Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser._

_- Et pourtant ce n'est pas un rêve._

_- En parlant de rêve, as-tu fait des cauchemars ?_

_- Non mais sûrement un rêve prémonitoire._

_- Vraiment ? Qu'y avait-il ?_

_- Je t'en parlerai si un des éléments se concrétise._

_- D'accord. En restant dans ce registre, je rêve ou tu as compris tes sentiments pour le beau Legolas ?_

_Eglaturiel rougit fortement._

_- Eum non, non tu as raison._

_- Un conseil, n'attends pas trop et ne le laisse pas filer._

_- Merci. Ne pas attendre ?_

_- Il pourrait être fatigué d'attendre et d'espérer quelque chose s'il ne se passe rien._

_- Je comprends. C'est vrai qu'il est là avec ses sentiments et que je ne fais rien pour l'aider ni le rassurer._

_- Le coup de la bague a dû lui faire quelque chose de bizarre._

_- Je réalise que ce serait probable._

_- Déclare-toi dès que tu le peux. Il y pense trop et souffre._

_- Oui, je ferais de mon mieux ! »_

L'elfe du Mordor ramena les gourdes à présent pleines d'eau fraîche et pure. Legolas parlait aux chevaux quand le repas fut prêt.

Ils se rassemblèrent et se restaurèrent. Ils décidèrent de profiter un peu de l'endroit avant de repartir. Eglaturiel trouva une belle petite étendue d'herbe pour effectuer un petit entraînement. Legolas la suivit et se mit à l'opposé pour s'exercer un peu lui aussi. Les deux époux préférèrent aller à côté du ruisseau pour goûter à l'ombre des arbres, rare au Mordor.

Deux heures durant, les guerriers s'entraînèrent avant de retourner au feu. Eglaturiel hésitait à lui parler. Mais pour dire cela elle ne voulait pas être rouge et dégoulinante de sueur. Pour elle ce n'était pas le bon moment.

De son côté, Legolas brûlait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui répéter son amour au creux de son oreille. Une douleur le prit au cœur quand il l'imagina le repoussant avec dégoût et mépris. Il se reprit rapidement pour que son moral reste au plus haut.

Les deux adultes les rejoignirent et ils partirent. Ils arrivèrent au Mordor pendant la nuit. Trop fatigués pour monter les marches et se changer, ils décidèrent de dormir sous le dôme au toit transparent où les étoiles scintillantes étaient grandement visibles.

Paisiblement, le roi et la reine s'endormirent. La princesse de ces lieux observait les astres et l'elfe sylvestre vint la rejoindre pour l'aider à distinguer les constellations de cette Terre. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle découvrit que c'étaient les mêmes, mais avec des noms différents, que son monde d'avant. Décidément, ces temps-ci lui rappelaient son milieu passé.

Elle s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte. Legolas lui prit la main et pour la première fois de sa vie, il ferma les yeux sur la nuit et partit au pays des rêves.


	44. C est toi

FICSDA FICSDA Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI 

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi

CHAP44/ C'EST TOI

Les rayons chauds du soleil vinrent réveiller les deux jeunes gens. Les parents étaient déjà au château.

Eglaturiel fut surprise quand elle vit Legolas ouvrir les yeux.

« - Tu... tu as dormi ?

- Oui.

- Mais ? Je croyais que les Elfes ne dormaient pas ?

- Tu dors bien toi.

- Je ne le suis qu'à moitié. Tiens, maman aussi elle dort. Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être la sécurité ou le bien-être.

- Sécurité ou bien-être ? C'est curieux.

- Je trouve que c'est normal. Si tu ne te sens pas bien dans un endroit tu ne peux pas dormir comme il faut.

- Tu as raison...

Sans savoir pourquoi, Eglaturiel rougit. Plusieurs fois elle s'était endormie sereine grâce à sa présence.

- Les étoiles ont laissé place au soleil, reprit Legolas.

- Le jour revient toujours après la nuit.

- Inlassablement. Olala, qu'avons-nous ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Sûrement le voyage. On rentre manger ?

- Bonne idée »

Ils retrouvèrent les adultes dans la cuisine du petit salon du 2ème étage. Ils profitèrent des bons plats du petit-déjeûner préparés par une femme de l'Ouest. Celle-ci était arrivée il y avait quelques années et avait rapidement trouvé sa place. Elle était appréciée.

Au cours de ce joyeux moment, Legolas proposa à la jeune elfe de s'entraîner un peu. Celle-ci accepta de suite, pour l'heure d'après.

La pièce dédiée à l'entraînement accueillit les deux sportifs pour une longue série d'exercices.

Eglaturiel s'attela à la tâche mais cependant elle avait la tête ailleurs. Son cœur et son âme voulaient faire connaître ses sentiments au jeune homme et son esprit lui disait d'attendre. Elle accepta d'attendre jusqu'au soir et à ce moment elle suivra son cœur. Heureuse de cette décision, elle sourit et se donna à fond.

Elle fut contente, à la fin de la séance, de voir qu'elle avait progressé en endurance et rapidité. Elle n'était plus autant fatiguée et les mouvements s'enchaînaient sans qu'elle ne le sente et sans plus réfléchir. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle exécutait une danse avec son épée. Elle ne sentait plus son poids non plus.

Legolas et elle se séparèrent pour retourner dans leur chambre respective. Là, ils prirent tous deux leur douche au même instant et se préparèrent pareillement.

Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle ressentait( joie ou appréhension) Eglaturiel vit la journée passer rapidement, rapprochant le moment de sa déclaration. Elle faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine.

Elle s'habilla normalement et sortit trouver Legolas là où elle pensait qu'il était en ce début de nuit.

Elle descendit tous les escaliers, franchit la porte du château, emprunta le chemin menant au dôme transparent et arriva finalement derrière Legolas. Elle fut surprise de l'entendre tousser un peu.

« - Tu es malade ?

Legolas se retourna, surpris.

- Non, non, j'ai eu comme l'impression que quelque chose me grattait la gorge.

- Je vois. Ca m'arrive souvent.

- Tu es venue voir l'apparition des étoiles ?

- Oui et non. Je voulais te parler.

- Je t'écoute.

Il s'intrigua de la gêne de la demoiselle. Sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre pourquoi, son cœur s'accéléra.

- Eum et bien... nous avons déjà eu une conversation à ce sujet il y a un petit moment...

- Sur...la fois où tu m'as entendu discuter et que tu t'es expliquée après ?

- Oui.

-... (Legolas)

- ... (Eglaturiel)

- ... ( petite gêne du blond)

- ... (grande gêne de la brune)

- ... ? (questionnement sourd)

- J'ai pris conscience de mes vrais sentiments... pour toi(agacement de l'attente).

- Ah ! (simplement... mais grandement intéressé de connaître la suite)

- Je...je t'aime.

- ... (incrédulité) Vraiment ?

- Ouieuh.Si je te le dis. (elle redevient normale)

Il la prend dans ses bras, tout heureux et lui caresse les cheveux.

-Oh ! Je t'aime aussi ma princesse. »

Sa main vient soulever le visage encore rouge de sa compagne et c'est avec douceur et un immense amour qu'il embrasse ces lèvres tant convoitées et ressentant la même chose.

Eglaturiel s'abandonna dans ce baiser d'amour partagé.

De la fenêtre de la bibliothèque du premier étage, Sauron et Galadriel sourirent de cette heureuse nouvelle et s'embrassèrent aussi.

Ils furent dérangés par l'arrivée d'Amila, la cuisinière de l'Ouest, qui leur apportait de quoi boire. Elle sourit devant le nouveau couple et sortit en s'excusant.

Ils firent honneur aux boissons et, avec l'excitation, Sauron toussa car il avala le liquide de travers.

Après avoir rapidement fini, les deux propriétaires des lieux allèrent concrétiser leur amour une fois de plus.

Sur un nuage, les deux jeunes elfes rentrèrent au château et se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit avant de se coucher chacun dans leurs appartements.

Bien loin de cet endroit paisible, au pays des Hommes de l'Ouest, le chef de la tribu finit une réunion. Celle-ci concernait l'Evolution au Mordor, au Gondor et en Lorien.


	45. Inquietude

FICSDA Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI 

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi

Attention: A partir de maintenant, le rythme s'accélère, les évnements arrivent en cascade. Notez bien

CHAP45/ INQUIETUDE

2-3 mois passèrent après la déclaration d'Eglaturiel et le mariage de sa cousine.

Celle-ci, d'ailleurs, était heureuse de cette vie royale. Elle s'occupait du peuple et lui rendait souvent visite. Elle était, aussi, fière d'Aragorn qui accomplissait ses fonctions avec droiture et noblesse.

Malgré ce bonheur, elle sentait en elle quelque chose d'incomplet et une pointe d'inquiétude vint s'y insinuer quand elle se levait.

Ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle toussait mais plutôt la sensation de vertige qui la prenait.

En ce matin, Eorline sortit de son lit et dû se rattraper à la colonne pour qu'elle ne s'effondre pas à terre.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ma chérie ?

- Non non, je me suis pris le pied et je trébuchais.

- Toujours aussi maladroite ! Mais y'a-t-il quelque chose qui te préoccupe ?

- Hm non.

- Sûre ?

- Oui.

- Es-tu heureuse ? Vraiment heureuse ?

- Mais bien sûr mon roi adoré. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste l'impression que mon corps me titille un peu et puis...

- Est-ce que tu te sens inutile ? Seule ?

- Non non. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de grave.

- Je te fais confiance. »

Et ils sortirent de la chambre. Eorline n'avait pas voulu lui dire son manque car elle savait qu'Aragorn allait s'en soucier beaucoup trop. Par contre, devant son regard interrogatif, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui dire pour ses problèmes internes. Elle ne voulait pas lui mentir.

La jeune reine envoya un message à sa meilleure amie et elle attendit deux heures durant une réponse.

Elle fut soulagée en voyant l'aigle revenir avec un parchemin à sa patte. Eglaturiel s'excusait de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt car elle devait s'occuper des préparatifs de son mariage. En effet, les deux amoureux ne voulaient plus se quitter et ils avaient décider de se marier avant la fin de l'année. Eorline lu aussi les explications de ces maux et elle ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant que sa « maladie » pouvait être toute autre chose.

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine et elle se sentit euphorique. Attendait-elle un enfant ? Ce pouvait-il que ce soit ce manque-là qu'elle éprouvait ? Un enfant pour l'accomplissement de son bonheur ?

Elle prévint Aragorn de sa sortie en ville et elle se dirigea rapidement vers la petite maison éloignée où une brave et gentille femme vivait. Celle-ci était capable de magie blanche, même si elle était bien inférieure à celle des Mages. Elle allait pouvoir l'aider à comprendre son absence de sang et ses vertiges.

Pendant ce temps, au Mordor, Amila apporta le déjeuner aux occupants du château. Elle paraissait toute heureuse de la prochaine union.

Tout en mangeant, Eglaturiel se remémora la déclaration de Legolas en souriant.

_Eglaturiel et Legolas se promenaient dans le parc du Mordor quand le prince elfe fit face à sa compagne et l'embrassa. Celle-ci fut surprise mais elle aimait quand il se montrait impulsif comme cela. Elle avait découvert ce côté à force de le côtoyer._

_« - Dis-moi ma chérie, tu sais que je t'aime énormément ?_

_- Hm oui._

_- Que je t'ai attendu longtemps ?_

_- Oui (elle se sentit gênée de cette attente)._

_- Que je donnerai ma vie pour toi ?_

_- Tu ne peux pas mourir !_

_- Eglaturiel ! _

_- Oui. Oui._

_- Que je suis très patient de te supporter ?_

_- Non mais oh... oui bon je te l'accorde mais où veux-tu en venir ?_

_- Que je veux que tu sois ma femme ?_

_- Euh je ne le savais pas..._

_- ... oh !_

_Legolas sortit une boîte de sa poche et la présenta à Eglaturiel en formulant ces mots._

_- Est-ce que tu veux devenir ma femme et passer ta vie à mes côtés ? »_

_Eglaturiel ouvrit de grands yeux humides, se jeta à son cou en laissant échapper quelques larmes et en répondant par l'affirmative._

Legolas demanda à sa future femme si tout allait bien et sourit en comprenant ce à quoi elle pensait.

La belle reine rentra dans son château toute excitée. Elle fit parvenir de suite un message au Mordor annonçant la bonne nouvelle.

Le soir, au dîner, elle déposa un papier sous la serviette de son époux et attendit qu'il la prenne pour la déposer sur ses genoux. Il découvrit la missive et ce qu'il y lu lui fit relever la tête précipitamment. Le visage radieux de son épouse lui confirma qu'il ne rêvait pas et il alla la rejoindre pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

Le repas ne fut même pas consommé...


	46. Mort et Reunion

FICSDA Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI 

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi

Les ennuis arrivent et le temps passe vite. C'est fait exprès lol ce n'est pas par fainéantise. Cette partie d el'histoire est basée sur la rapidité des événements, d'où les temps qui s'écoulent sans retenir.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture grâce à ce dimanche tout remplis de soleil.

CHAP46/ MORT ET REUNION

Quelques mois passèrent encore et amenèrent le jour fatidique des noces du Prince des Elfes Sylvestres et de la Princesse du Mordor et de la Lothlorien. Tout le monde était là et le parc du château avait été aménagé. Tous attendaient la venue de la promise. Au premier rang, Eorline, dont le ventre était joliment bombé, conversait avec Galadriel et Alina. Celle-ci était venue avec Haldir, son fiancé.

Legolas patientait. Son habit noir était digne de son rang. Malgré son statut d'Elfe qui lui aurait fait revêtir un costume bleu pâle, il avait choisit de suivre la coutume humaine et avait fait préparer un costume de mariage elfique de couleur noire.

Sur une douce musique, Eglaturiel apparut, resplendissante. Un voile blanc couvrait son visage et ses cheveux dont les mèches de devant étaient tressées et rassemblées en arrière par une barrette d'argent. Le haut de sa robe était un bustier entrelacé de rubans purs et la jupe couleur coton s'évasait et se soulevait lentement au rythme du vent.

Eglaturiel avança en compagnie de son père sous l'œil attendrit de l'assistance.

Le Seigneur ténébreux abandonna le bras de sa fille et rejoignit sa place.

Comme pour le mariage précédent, Gandalf s'occupait de la cérémonie. Il unit les deux gens qui s'embrassèrent devant l'assistance.

L'heure fut venue de faire la fête. Comme le ciel était clément, ils purent rester dehors.

Eglaturiel se plaça dos à la foule féminine et lança son bouquet de mariée. Celui-ci traversa la moitié de la masse et atterrit souplement dans les bras d'Alina, toute heureuse de la promesse de la capture.

Ils déjeunèrent longtemps et s'amusèrent.

Cependant, un événement funeste vint entacher cette journée festive.

Amila, qui depuis quelque temps avait du mal à tenir les plats, s'effondra agonisante. Gandalf accourut vers elle mais vit qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. La femme de l'Ouest ne put dire que « Désolée » que le dernier souffle de vie s'échappa de ses lèvres et de son corps. Le Mage et Sauron décidèrent de faire appel à la magie pour découvrir la cause de la mort.

Arrivé le soir, le couple se retira.

Le lendemain, le chef de la tribu des Hommes de l'Ouest vint récupérer le corps de la défunte. Sauron et Galadriel partirent en Lothlorien, là où ils allaient à présent régner.

Après quelques jours, Sauron et Galadriel organisèrent une réunion, assis sur le trône, avec un représentant de chaque race. Ils traiteraient de la mort d'Amila et d'autres choses concernant la Terre du Milieu. Ils ne savaient toujours pas de quoi était morte la pauvre femme mais son dernier mot mettait de l'inquiétude dans le cœur. Qu'avait-elle donc fait ?


	47. Naissances

FICSDA Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI 

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi

Chapitre cadeau arrivant en avance, ben vi, comme je suis en vacances j'ai le temps de taper les chapitres donc en voilà un ce soir, puis samedi et dimanche, donc 3 chapitres en 3 jours, cool non?

Gros gros bisous et bonne lecture. Marquez tout ce qui est prénom et âge, ça aidera

CHAP47/ NAISSANCES

6 mois après le mariage de Legolas et Eglaturiel, le Gondor fêta l'arrivée au monde des enfants d'Eorline et Aragorn.

Après de grandes douleurs avant la délivrance, la surprise fut intense car il n'y avait pas un enfant mais deux. La reine donna la vie à deux jumelles en parfaite santé.

C'est avec des larmes qu'elle accueillit en ces bras ses filles. Aragorn était comblé. Tout allait bien pour eux : le royaume était prospère, il avait une femme et deux filles.

Il regarda Eorline et choisirent le prénom de leurs cadeaux. Ainsi, les princesses du Gondor se nommeraient Elina et Elessa.

Ils attendirent quelques jours qu'Eorline se remette pour présenter leurs filles au peuple. Le même jour, ils reçurent un message synonyme de bonheur car il leur annonçait la grossesse d'Eglaturiel.

La Terre du Milieu était comblée et cela ne faisait que commencer.

Au Mordor, Eglaturiel était heureuse d'apprendre la naissance et se dit que le ciel était bénéfique. Elle toussa un peu et passa sa main sur son ventre. Legolas embrasa sa femme et sourit en pensant que la période des 9 mois allait sûrement être dure. Il rit un peu et Eglaturiel se demanda ce qu'il y avait.

Le Gondor fit honneur aux deux princesses et leur cœur se regonfla de joie et de fierté. Eorline pensait que les deux petites filles allaient lui donner du travail mais beaucoup d'amour !

Tout en voyant sa femme rayonnante de beauté, Aragorn sentit l'émotion le prendre à la gorge. Il toussa un peu et s'occupa enfin de ses fonctions.

9 mois de bonheur et de disputes passèrent. C'est aujourd'hui et en cet instant précis qu'Eglaturiel lutte pour donner la vie à son enfant. Legolas la soutient en lui tenant la main, il ne peut faire que cela. La jeune femme y arrive enfin et les pleurs d'un bébé viennent remplir l'espace.

Aucune autre complication ne vient et les deux personnes sont soignées. Legolas sort le temps de la toilette et des finitions. Il se sent si bizarre. Il est père. Il est papa !

On vient le chercher et la scène qu'il voit touche la corde sensible de son être elfique. Il voit Eglaturiel tenir leur enfant dans ses bras avec un sourire bienveillant. Il la trouve encore plus magnifique que jamais. Il laisse Eglaturiel choisir le prénom, ils en avaient convenu. C'est amoureusement que la princesse présenta leur fils Leliel à Legolas. Il prit à son tour le nouveau-né et des larmes vinrent couler sur ses joues et tomber sur celles de son garçon. Il sent le petit cœur qui bat en posant ses doigts sur la poitrine blanche. Rien ne pourra être plus beau qu'une naissance.


	48. Souffrances

FICSDA Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI 

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi

J'ai, depuis cet après-midi, terminé de recopier à l'ordinateur l'intégralité de l'histoire. Nous sommes donc au chapitre 48 sur 55. Le 49 vient demain et je pense que je vais finir la publication la semaine qui arrive.MAis je ne peux pas encore dire quand je vais le sposter. Ce sont des chapitres d'une ou deux pages maxi mais bon...la fin arrive bientôt lol

Gros bisous et surtout bonne lecture de ce deuxième chapitre. Le troisième demain

CHAP48/ SOUFFRANCES

En plus des jumelles débordantes de vie, le Gondor accueillit la troisième année du règne d'Aragorn, un petit prince. Celui-ci fut nommé Orionel et resemblait déjà au roi, et il était bien chevelu !

En Lothlorien, Sauron se sentait mal en point. Il était souvent à court de souffle et il s'iquiétait des cheveux qu'il perdait. Galadriel pensait que cela était dû à l'environnement mais il la rassura, il ne craignait pas ses lieux. Peut-être que les années le rattrapaient. Il n'en était pas sûr.

La situation et les maux étaient les mêmes pour le roi du Gondor qui le cachait à sa famille.

L'année 5 du règne amena une souffrance.

Eglaturiel, qui était enceinte, mettait son deuxième enfant au monde. Legolas s'occupait du petit Leliel âgé de 3 ans pendant qu'elle était en travail. Il avait voulu être à ses côtés mais elle lui avait interdit l'accès. il ne comprenait pas pourquoi et était triste mais l'heureux événement lui redonnait de l'espoir car il pensait qu'elle réagissait ainsi à cause de son état.

Cependant, lorsque la femme eut fini, il n'y a que le silence qui répondit à la naissance. La petite fille était morte-née. Elle ne connut pas la sensation de froid. Son corps lui-même était déjà froid et son coeur n'émit qu'un battement avant de s'arrêter pour toujours.

La fatigue n'ateignit même pas Eglaturiel tellement la tristesse était grande.

En son être, elle avait sentit que quelque chose d emal allait se passer alors elle avait éloigné Legolas. A cet instant, elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que son béb. Elle prit tout de même le corps dans ses bras, le visage baigné de larmes, et déposa un baiser sur le front glacé de sa fille.

Une personne alla chercher Legolas et lui conseilla d'être fort. Il vit le désespoir sur le faciès d'Eglaturiel qui fit « non » de la tête. Il comprit tout de suite et vint prendre sa femme dans ses bras et pleura avec elle. Une femme vint chercher le cadavre et laissa le couple.

La porte s'ouvrit et ce fut Leliel qui entra. Les deux adultes le regardèrent et l'accueillirent entre eux.

« - Maman, papa, où il est le bébé ?

- Il est devenu une étoile.

- Mais papa, pourquoi ? Il aimait pas ici ?

- Mon chéri, ce sont les fées qui l'ont pris car c'est un honneur de devenir une étoile.

- Pourquoi maman triste ? C'est bien alors, la prossaine fois le bébé restera sur terre et vivra avec nous. »

Elina et Elessa jouaient avec Orionel autour de l'Arbre des Rois surveillés par leur maman. Aragorn apparut à la fenêtre d'une des tours et cria aux enfants de faire attention et il leur apprit que la leçon de cheval attendait les jumelles.

Les petites partirent et Orionel et Eorline rentrèrent au château. Il dit la nouvelle à sa reine et, malgré sa décision de lui cacher son état, lui fit part de ses maux.

Le soir, au dîner, Aragorn s'alerta de la paralysie qui s'empara quelques minutes de ses mains.

Un ciel de malheur continua de s'étendre sur la Lothlorien, le Gondor et le Mordor.

A l'Ouest, une nouvelle réunion sur l'Evolution eut lieu. La joie était là. Ils avaient honoté la mort d'Amila qui avait accompli sa mission.

L'année 6 vit se couvrir le ciel funeste. 2 pertes importantes touchèrent la Terre.

Après la souffrance de sa paralysie devenue trop importante, Aragorn succomba. Il mourut un matin de printemps alors qu'il était sur le banc en face de l'Arbre, aux côtés d'Eorline.

Celle-ci fut déchirée par cette perte et ne pouvait pas le supporter. Heureusement, ses enfants étaient là et l'aidaient malgré leur jeune âge et leur douleur. Ils savaient que s'ils n'étaient pas là, leur mère se serait donné la mort pour rester éternellement avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Le sort s'acharna et frappa cette fois-ci en Lothlorien. Ce fut au tour de Sauron de trépasser et ce après les mêmes maux qu'Aragorn. Lui aussi avait toussé, perdu ses cheveux et l'usage de ses mains.

La douleur de cette perte affligea Galadirel et Eglaturiel, alors enceinte.

Mais le soleil allait revenir.


	49. Un nouveau Mage

FICSDA Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI 

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

CHAP49/ UN NOUVEAU MAGE

Nous voici en l'an 7. Après le chagrin immense de la perte de son enfant et de son père, Eglaturiel vint mettre au monde un autre enfant ardemment désiré. Pour leur plus grand plaisir, ce fut une fille qui naquit en ce jour de printemps tout nouveau. Elle s'appellera Melianel, comme la mère de Legolas disparue trop tôt.

Quelques mois plus tard, le Mordor redevint festif pour l'anniversaire de Leliel alors âgé de 5 ans.

Celui-ci ressemble beaucoup à sa mère. Il a les cheveux aussi noirs et il adore les faire coiffer à la manière des Elfes. Il a d'ailleurs de jolies petites oreilles pointues. Ses yeux sont extraordinaires. Ils sont un mélange entre le noir et le bleu et une des couleurs prend le dessus selon son humeur. Il était un enfant très doué pour son âge et il adore apprendre. Il lit beaucoup et connaît l'Histoire de la Terre du Milieu par cœur. Il aimerait voyager. Son âme est ivre de liberté même s'il adore sa famille et son pays. Il a hérité de l'impulsivité de sa mère et de l'intelligence sans borne de son père. Malgré son jeune âge, et les idées d'incompréhension qu'on peut se faire d'un enfant, il comprend très bien tout ce qu'on lui dit et il analyse beaucoup. Un projet lui tient à cœur.

Excité de la fête en son honneur, Leliel accueillit avec joie et force baisers Eglaturiel qui arrivait avec Melianel dans les bras, enfant toute de blanc vêtue avec un soupçon de rose pastel.

Peu après vint Legolas, un énorme gâteau décoré de 5 bougies flamboyantes. Toute la journée se passe dans un bonheur illimité.

Les années passent, nous voici en la 12ème année. Chacun se construit ou se reconstruit. Les peines demeurent toujours présentes même si les souvenirs s'effacent. Les enfants, promesses d'un beau lendemain, grandissent.

Les jumelles Elina et Elessa sont âgées de 11 ans et ont déjà du succès, Orionel a 9ans. Melianel a désormais 5 ans et ils sont tous réunis pour Leliel âgé de 10 ans.

En effet, depuis son plus jeune âge, celui-ci s'était passionné pour l'Histoire et la Magie. Ce fut avec surprise que ses parents virent les dispositions magiques dont il faisait preuve.

Suivant son projet secret, et décidé à le révéler à ses cousins un peu plus tard, il étudia fortement pour entrer dans le cercle des Mages.

C'est ainsi qu'aujourd'hui est célébré son statut de Mage Gris. Il est sous la protection de Gandalf qui est son maître. Il assurait un brillant avenir. De plus, il était le seul mage de 10 ans.

La journée fut ensoleillée mais des nuages menaçants se profilaient à l'horizon de feu du Mordor.


	50. Tous ensemble

FICSDA Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI 

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi

Comme promis, voici le premier chapitre de cette semaine 50/55 c'est raisonnable!!! Gros bisous et bonne lecture..

CHAP 50/ TOUS ENSEMBLE

Un événement funeste toucha la guilde des Mages. Le plus sage d'entre eux succomba de mort naturelle. Gandalf le Blanc s'éteignit en l'an 15.

Toutes ses connaissances sont réunies ainsi que les Mages. Les obsèques magiques se passent. Son corps est mort mais son âme deviendra une étoile à la tombée de la nuit. Leliel perdait son arrière-grand-père et son maître. Malgré cette mauvaise cérémonie, il accédait au statut de Mage Blanc. Non pas par cette mort mais par ses talents. La graduation était prévue en ce jour depuis longtemps et la mort de Gandalf non. Gandalf était au faîte de sa sagesse et du rang des Mages. Leliel avait 13 ans et gardait encore à ce jour le statut de Mage Blanc le plus jeune. Ce jeune garçon éprouvait le regret que la personne qui l'avait guidée et aidée ne puisse assister à son ascension.

Le temps passa à l'année suivante où il dut souffrir encore. Le Mordor était toujours aussi chaleureux. Malgré le mal qui survenait dans ses mains, Eglaturiel s'occupait comme il fallait du château et des affaires qui appartenaient jadis à son père. Elle était comblée par son fils qui était source de fierté et aussi par sa jolie petite qui grandissait rapidement. Elle avait à présent 9 ans et elle s'entendait à merveille avec elle. Elle avait gardé le bleu magnifique dans ses yeux et elle était douce et serviable. Melianel adorait ses jumelles de cousines de 15 ans, son frère de 14 et Orionel qui avait 13 ans. Quand ils se voyaient, il était difficile de les séparer.

Eglaturiel était devenue stérile après avoir mis au monde Melianel mais rien n'avait changé entre Legolas et elle. Celui-ci était vraiment heureux du bonheur qui habitait les murs jadis austères de ce grand château.

Mais le Mordor retrouva cette noirceur durant cette année. Eglaturiel dit adieu au monde et à la vie. Les derniers mois avant sa disparition elle souffrait de plus en plus. Elle ne pouvait plus se servir de ses mains et elle angoissait quand elle voyait des poignées de cheveux tomber lorsqu'elle les coiffait.

Eglaturiel s'éteignit au moment où les derniers rayons de soleil caressaient les terres du royaume.

Sa famille était à ses côtés et lorsque Leliel vit les paupières se fermer pour toujours, sa décision était prise.

Legolas trouvait cela injuste qu'elle parte, il l'aimait si profondément que la douleur lui était insupportable.

Contre toute attente, il se referma sur lui-même mais s'occupait extrêmement bien de ses enfants. Il tut son mal similaire à celui de sa princesse aimée pour ne pas inquiéter ses enfants.

Leliel convoqua ses cousins et cousines ainsi que sa petite sœur le lendemain de cette perte.

« - Nous sommes vraiment désolés, dit Elessa

- Je vous remercie, répondit le Mage Blanc.

- Grand frère, tu veux nous parler de quoi ?

- Tout d'abord j'aimerai que nous soyons tous ensemble pour ce que je vais vous dire.

- On t'écoute, fit Orionel intrigué du sérieux de Leliel.

- Ne trouvez-vous pas que toutes les morts, exceptée celle de Gandalf, sont suspectes ? D'après ce que j'ai pu lire et apprendre chez les Mages, toutes les victimes avaient les même symptômes.

- Tu veux dire tousser et ne plus se servir de ses mains ?demanda Elina

- Il y a aussi la perte de cheveux.

- Comment le sais-tu Melina ?

- J'ai vu beaucoup de cheveux de Maman un peu partout, grand frère.

- C'est exact. J'ai donc effectué quelques recherches à partir du premier décès. Mais avant, sommes-nous tous ensemble ? »

Tous se regardèrent et comprenant la suite, ils acceptèrent de le suivre.


	51. Coupables

FICSDA Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI 

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi

La fin approche lol Bonne lecture. Au fait, merci Christine, ça me fait plaisir.

CHAP 51/ COUPABLES

Ils restèrent là à écouter ce que Leliel avait à leur dire. Ils trouvèrent quelques pistes d'espoir mais ils ne pouvaient rien vérifier. Même s'il était important, le Mage Blanc ne pouvait pas encore accéder à des informations et des moyens plus élaborés. Il allait devoir encore attendre.

Ils décidèrent de prendre bien soin des parents qui leur restaient, innocemment, tout en récoltant des indices et surtout de la maturité. Il y avait encore des choses qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Leur statut d'enfant allait jouer en leur faveur pour tromper les personnes qui avaient organisé la mort de leurs familles.

La terre était ouverte et la boîte de verre y descendait. Silencieusement, et petit à petit, elle disparaissait aux yeux brouillés de larmes de tous.

Chaque personne revêtait un habit des plus noirs pour les tristes funérailles de la Reine du Mordor. Son mari et ses enfants étaient les plus proches de l'ultime demeure de la souveraine, avec, légèrement en retrait, la mère de celle-ci et sa cousine.

Les quelques oiseaux présents émirent une funèbre plainte tandis qu'au loin le cri d'un Nazgûl solitaire retentissait. Aucune goutte de pluie ne vint suivre la Descente mais un rayon de soleil pour éclairer le visage aimé.

La peine habitait le cœur de chacun et ceux qui avaient vécu tous les décès de leurs proches trouvaient ces tragédies atroces. Ils en venaient à se demander si elles étaient maudites.

Les cheveux dorés ressortaient sur le costume noir. Legolas éprouvait le plus grand chagrin. Ses yeux suivaient sa femme, vêtue d'une robe la plus pure contrastant avec la noirceur de ses cheveux. Comme il ressentait douloureusement le silence, il commença une chanson en elfique.

C'était celle qu'Eglaturiel avait chantée lors de son anniversaire, lorsqu'ils avaient été seuls au château.

Le son ne choqua même pas les prières muettes du recueillement. Leliel et Melianel unirent leur voix, berceuse si lointaine.

Ils prirent chacun une poignée de terre désertique et la firent tomber sur le cercueil transparent. Puis, chaque personne présente fit le même geste et sur un dernier voeu, ils quittèrent l'endroit paisible réservé aux ultimes demeures. A côté du dernier lit d'Eglaturiel se trouvait celui de la fille perdue.

Bien loin, dans les contrées de l'Ouest, une autre Réunion de l'Evolution se tenait.

« - Chef, pensez-vous que nous allons bientôt pouvoir passer à l'action ?

- L'Evolution suit son cours, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Pour l'instant continuons de prendre des forces.

- Cela peut arriver demain comme dans dix ans ?

- Exactement. C'est pour ça qu'il faut être toujours prêt et profiter du temps que l'Evolution nous donne pour nous endurcir.

- Pensez-vous que nous puissions être démasqués ?

- Non. Les enfants sont encore jeunes et ils sont accablés par le chagrin.

- J'ai appris que l'un d'eux est un Mage Blanc.

- La magie ne peut rien contre l'Evolution et elle ne peut pas lui révéler notre identité.

- C'est vraiment un bon projet.

- Oui. Il ne reste plus que 4 morts. Ahahahah »

Les coupables de ces méfaits ne se doutaient pas que bientôt viendrait le jour du jugement.


	52. Quand cela finira t il

FICSDA Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI 

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi

Nous avançons n'est-ce pas? Gros bisous et bonne lecture.

CHAP 52/ QUAND CELA FINIRA-T'IL ?

L'Evolution continua son cours dans les organismes infectés.

Les enfants essayaient de se réunir le plus possible pour faire part de leurs recherches. Ils avançaient lentement mais étaient sur la bonne voie. Ils ne savaient pourtant pas qui étaient les coupables.

Les jumelles avaient à présent 17 ans, Leliel 16, Orionel 15 et Melianel 11. Ils mirent en terre cette année 18 l'illustre Reine des Elfes de la Lothlorien. Son corps d'Elfe fut transporté aux Havres Gris où l'attendait celui de Sauron, cadeau et honneur dû à son amour et changement.

Les descendants se demandaient quand cela finirait. Ils devaient de toute urgence continuer leurs recherches.

Legolas allait tous les jours se recueillir sur al tombe de sa bien-aimée. Il pleurait souvent mais depuis quelques temps il souriait. Il souriait car il savait qu'il allait bientôt la rejoindre. Il sentait des changements dans son corps, comme s'il pouvait voir en direct l'évolution de son mal.

Il pouvait passer des heures devant la croix d'argent. Il lisait les parchemins offerts il y a longtemps par Arwen. Il chantait souvent aussi.

La présence d'Eglaturiel était toujours palpable mais elle était rassurante maintenant. Avant, sentir cela était synonyme de souffrance et de chagrin mais le temps aidant, celle-ci disparaissait. Legolas était heureux de son sort prochain mais il avait un peu peur.

Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ses enfants, il les préparait à leur vie future et ceux-ci apprenaient et comprenaient tout. Il voyait l'image d'Eglaturiel dans certaines de leurs réactions, paroles et actions.

Il pouvait être heureux. Il sait que c'est ce qu'Eglaturiel aurait voulu et ses enfants l'aimaient et l'aidaient. Il savait qu'ils préparaient quelque chose mais les laissaient faire.

Eorline sentait que petit à petit ses forces l'abandonnaient et Alina lui faisait aussi part de son inquiétude. Elle était à présent unie à Haldir et il la soutenait grandement.

En l'an 20, ces deux amies dirent adieux à la Terre du Milieu. Leur temps était venu. Elles avaient trouvé quelques indices par hasard en réfléchissant à ces morts en série.

Eorline rédigea une lettre à ses enfants.

Ceux-ci furent grandement attristés et la lettre qu'ils lurent les conforta dans leurs recherches. Ils trouvèrent assurément une des personnes responsables de ces désastres. Tout avançait mais le problème était les preuves et leur force. Que pouvaient faire 5 enfants ?

La Terre du Milieu se dépeuplait par ces disparitions tandis que les coupables gagnaient en nombre et en force. L'heure arrivait, ils le sentaient. L'euphorie gagnait leur cœur et ils se mirent lentement en route, direction le Mordor.


	53. Ultime mort Enquete fructueuse

FICSDA Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI 

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi

Come son titre l'indique, nous voici en présence de la dernière mort et donc du succès de l'Evolution. Les deux prochains chapitres sont donc accés sur les enfants.

Bonne lecture à tous et toutes.

CHAP 53/ ULTIME MORT. ENQUETE FRUCTUEUSE

An 21. Elina et Elessa : 20 ans. Leliel : 19. Orionel : 18. Melianel : 14.

Legolas : stade critique.

Suspects : Peuple des Hommes de l'Ouest. En chemin, armés.

Coupable de la maladie : Amila. Commanditaire : Hommes de l'Ouest ?

Raisons : Plusieurs possibles - territoire à conquérir, vengeance, plaisir...

Facteurs maladies : Non déterminés. Contagieuse : Non

Point(s) commun(s) des victimes : Ont séjourné au Mordor

Etat des recherches : En cours

Voilà ce que contenait le parchemin de Leliel qui relisait ses notes, avant de s'habiller. Il sentait qu'ils approchaient au but et que, malheureusement, l'ultime mort allait bientôt survenir.

Les enfants des souverains du Gondor habitaient à présent au Mordor. Les liens se resserraient entre eux. Et malgré les temps hostiles, l'amour commençait à croître dans le cœur des enfants.

En effet, Leliel était tombé sous le charme particulier d'Elessa et Melianel gardait en secret ses sentiments pour Orionel. Elina, elle, était avec un jeune elfe depuis deux ans. Celui-ci aidait de temps en temps quand le cerveau des apprentis enquêteurs était trop embrouillé.

3 jours après, les Hommes de l'Ouest étaient aux portes du château.

Malheureusement pour eux, Legolas avait préparé une riposte en réunissant tous ses amis et soldats. Les enfants, voire même presque adultes, s'occupaient des blessés. Les pouvoirs de Leliel étaient grandement bienvenus.

L'affront dura quand même deux semaines. Les Hommes de l'Ouest avaient amassé une armée des plus importantes durant toutes ces années.

Les soldats adverses revenaient plus déterminés à les exterminer et ils étaient de bonne condition grâce aux soins prodigués.

Le chef fut fait prisonnier. L'armée décimée.

Le lendemain, Legolas mourut de sa maladie. Le ciel fut clément et resplendissant.

Malgré la douleur, le visage du bel elfe blond était serein et un sourire ourlait ses lèvres. Les enfants comprenaient. Il était soulagé et libéré et il pouvait à présent retrouver Eglaturiel, la jeune femme mi-humaine mi-elfe qui avait foulé cette terre.

Les funérailles furent tristes mais une douce atmosphère y régnait. Les petits adultes avaient fait une enquête fructueuse.

Tous les pions du stratagème avaient été punis. Ils étaient morts dans leur grande avidité de pouvoir.

Ne restait à présent plus que le Chef Suprême.

Je suis mon grand frère et mes amis dans les cellules de la prison. Nous allons interroger le Chef pour avoir confirmation de nos doutes. Durant toutes ces années, nous avons beaucoup avancé sur les décès qui nous ont affecté. Cela peut paraître bizarre mais nous ne redoutons pas la mort. Elle a été si présente durant notre vie qu'elle est comme une présence qui «veillerait » sur nous. Nous avons échappé à bien des extrémités que notre désespoir aurait pu nous faire faire.

Je ne suis qu'une jeune adolescente mais j'ai l'impression d'être plus grande. Mes compagnons ne m'ont jamais traité comme une gamine et j'apprenais avec eux les dures réalités de la vie. Mon père non plus ne me voyait pas comme une petite enfant. Je leur en serais toujours reconnaissante. Je les aime tous. Mon cœur est attiré par Orionel. Non pas parce qu'il a toujours été là mais parce que je le vois différemment. Il n'est pas mon sauveur ni mon cousin. Non, il est l'homme que j'aime.

Mais l'heure de l'amour partagé n'est pas encore pour moi. Je ne connais pas ses sentiments mais je préfère attendre. Et puis je suis heureuse de voir Elessa et Leliel heureux ensemble ainsi qu'Elina et son bel elfe de Lorien.

Oups, nous voici arrivés devant Galab.


	54. Doutes confirmes

FICSDA Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI 

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi

J'ai envie d'être gentille aujourd'hui donc voici un deuxième chapitre en ce jeudi. L'avant-dernier chapitre, pour tout vous dire. Apprenez les raisons de l'Evolution... bonne lecture.

CHAP 54/ DOUTES CONFIRMES

« - Vous venez me tuer ?

- Pas encore. Veuillez répondre à nos questions, commença Leliel

- Qu'est-ce que des gamins comme vous pourraient comprendre ? Ne me faites pas rire.

- C'est sûr que vous n'allez pas rire. Comment s'appelle cette maladie ?

- De quoi parlez-vous, je ne comprends pas.

- Répondez !

- Bon, bon, vous énervez pas petit. Tout ceci était l'Evolution.

- Est-ce bien Amila qui l'a introduite ?

- Oui.

- Comment ?

- Par la nourriture. Quiconque mangeait ses plats était contaminé.

- Son processus !

- Une bactérie s'insinuait à l'intérieur du corps et infectait petit à petit les organes. Tout d'abord les poumons et la gorge. Ensuite les cellules régénératrices et créatrices. Et finalement les nerfs d'où la paralysie des mains, en plus d'autres douleurs internes.

- C'est horrible, intervient Melianel .

Le prisonnier lui fait un grand sourire, fier de leur réussite.

- Où l'avez-vous découvert ?

- Nous avons observé des animaux qui mourraient rapidement après avoir ingéré un cadavre. Nous avons prélevé dans leur organisme l'intrus coupable.

- Rien ne peut l'endiguer ?

- Non. Ceci s'attaque à l'organisme, même le plus immunisé ou parfait. La mort est lente.

- Pourquoi tout cela ? Vengeance ? Avidité ?

- Nous n'étions pas un peuple fort. Lorsque Sauron accéda au territoire du Mordor, nous le voulions depuis longtemps. Comme nous ne pouvions rien faire pour s'en emparer, nous avons fait comme si nous étions les amis de cet idiot. Ainsi, protégés par lui, nous avons pu nous développer. Et mettre au point notre conquête.

- Mais finalement vous avez tout perdu.

- Non. Ils sont morts, ces êtres parfaits que je détestais. Ils se prenaient pour des rois. Il ne méritaient que cela.

Les enfants bouillaient de colère devant ces injures faites à leurs parents. Ils ne pouvaient accepter cela.

Se contrôlant pour ne pas le tuer immédiatement, Orionel prit la parole.

- Pourquoi n'avoir pas cherché à nous empoisonner aussi ?

- Pour vous soumettre. Ce fut une erreur. Nous aurions du le faire. Cela sera mon plus grand regret.

- Nous avions donc raison : la maladie ne se transmet pas. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller détruire vos maisons et l'Evolution disparaîtra de ce monde.

- Depuis quand préparez-vous votre petite enquête ?demande Galab.

- Nous l'avons décidé il y a 5 ans. Nous avons eu le temps d'écarter les mauvaises pistes et récolter des infos, répondit Elessa.

- Cela nous suffit. Adieu. »

Leliel et les autres avaient tout ce qu'ils voulaient.

Ils laissèrent là le chef diabolique et allèrent écrire sur un parchemin tout ce qu'ils avaient appris.

Ils avaient trouvé la plupart des choses et ils leur avaient manqué certains détails. Ils étaient fiers d'eux.

Ils envoyèrent un messager au plus sage des sages qui, deux jours après, venait chercher le coupable. Ils allaient s'en occuper.

Les habitations des Hommes de l'Ouest furent réduites en miettes et ils détruisirent les sources de l'Evolution.

Galab fut disposé au sommet de la tour des magiciens sans eau ni nourriture. Seul et affamé, à bout de forces et regrettant son état actuel d douleur, l'homme se jeta de celle-ci et s'écrasa au sol.

Plus aucun décès ne vint attrister la Terre du Milieu.


	55. Merci mes Amours

FICSDA Auteur/ MiSs ShInIgAmI 

Mail/ chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer/ Ioups j'avais oublié de dire que tous les personnages sauf Eglaturiel et Eorline ne sont pas à moi

Snif, vous avez devant les yeux le dernier chapitre de ma fic sur le Seigneur des Anneaux. Ca va me faire bizarre de ne plus poster le dimanche, voire même dans la semaine. Je suis heureuse de la fidélité avec laquelle vous avez suivi cette histoire. Je disparais de ce thème d'écriture. Mais vous pouvez me lire dans la catégorie manga et plus particulièrement sur gundam wing, ou harry potter mais si vous préférez les fics originales, j'ai plusieurs one-shot à mon actif sur fiction press,même nom de plume.

Comment ça je me fais un peu de pub? Eh oui d'accord j'avoue.

Je vous souhaite de bien continuer dans ce que vous faites et aussi une bonne lecture pour cet ultime volet d' "Et si la fin n'était pas celle qu'on croit" Merci pour tout.

Enormes baisers.

CHAP 55/ MERCI MES AMOURS

Au-dessus de mon château et de ma terre natale, je survole l'avenir de mes enfants.

Je ne suis plus de ce monde depuis une dizaine d'années. Mes enfants sont ma fierté, mes enfants sont ma vie.

J'ai rejoint les gens que j'aimais : Père, Aragorn, et Gandalf. Plus tard, dans notre triste solitude, nos chères personnes sont venues. J'ai retrouvé avec joie ma mère adorée, Alina, ma chérie de cousine et surtout mon amour. Legolas faisait à présent partie de ma mort. Je les avais tous vu lutter contre la maladie qui nous assaillait tous. Et j'étais impuissante face à tout cela. Ma présence ne leur était pas révélée. Je veillais sans puissance à leurs côtés du moins, du haut de mon ciel.

Les larmes que je versais étaient brillantes et transparentes. Seule la pluie me permettait de faire passer mes vœux et sentiments à travers ses gouttes froides.

J'ai suivi les investigations de nos enfants en priant pour qu'ils y arrivent.

- -

Nous voici tous réunis dans notre suprême demeure. Nos enfants ont réussi, je le savais. Et je suis heureuse de leurs unions. Aragorn m'a longtemps attendu. Il n'y croyait pas quand il avait trépasser qu'un monde nous était réservé. Entre temps, il n'était pas seul. Nous sommes tous là et nous savons pourquoi nous sommes morts. Nous étions liés par la maladie. Nous étions haïs d'un peuple avide. Nous avons été trahis.

- -

Ma fille et mon mari furent les premières personnes que j'ai retrouvé ici. Je pensais que j'allais m'éteindre à jamais sans pouvoir reprendre ma famille dans mes bras. Je pensais disparaître. Je me suis trompée, et j'en suis heureuse. C'est un beau cadeau. Mes petits-enfants ont été bien courageux. Ils méritent une vie heureuse et paisible.

- -

Nous assistons tous ensemble, aujourd'hui, aux unions de nos enfants. Je suis fier que Melianel ait surmonté sa peur et qu'elle partage à présent son amour avec Orionel.

Je savais quand je mourrai que je rejoindrai Eglaturiel. Ma seule place, même dernière ne pouvait être qu'auprès d'elle.

- -

La succession de mon royaume est des plus fantastiques. Ma fille Elessa sait y faire, et avec Leliel comme roi, cela ne peut que bien se passer. Ils se marient aujourd'hui, j'ai confiance en l'avenir, j'ai confiance en eux. Puisse le ciel rester toujours clément.

J'ai abandonné cette terre plein de vœux. Merci de les avoir réalisés.

- -

Ainsi, Melianel va reprendre le flambeau du Mordor en compagnie d'Orionel. Que leur royaume soit prospère. Je crois en vous. Faites plein d'enfants qui peupleront notre si belle terre. Merci des réparations faites. Merci de vos efforts de recherche. Nous allons à présent disparaître totalement de vos vies. Soyez heureux.

- -

Lors de ma mort, je ne fus pas seule. Pas comme les autres avant. Eorline était avec moi. Je laisse Haldir en cette terre et je sais qu'il est fort. Je crois en lui. Et puis, je lui ai interdit d'être mal !

Il est là, au mariage des futurs souverains. Il se trouve que le bel elfe, mari d'Elina, est son cousin. Il est tout choisi pour diriger la Lothlorien. La relève est bien assurée, je ne me fais pas de soucis. Je t'aime.

Nous formons un cercle autour de nos enfants. Il y a donc trois mariages en cet instant. Elessa et Leliel, Melianel et Orionel et enfin Elina et Teolias.

Voici notre dernière occasion d'être à leurs côtés.

Les vœux sont prononcés, les anneaux sont passés et les bouquets lancés. Ils nous donnent à tous un sourire malicieux.

Nous sentons nos corps s'élever. Nos larmes nous viennent. Et d'une même voix nous leur chuchotons :

« _Merci mes amours_ »

Nous partons lentement. C'est là que nos enfants se retournent, les larmes aux yeux. Ils fixent là où nous devrions être si nous étions là en vrai et ils nous sourient.

Nous disparaissons, heureux.

Ainsi se termine l'histoire d'une jeune humaine mi-elfe qui trouva sa place dans le monde qui était le sien.

Disparaît Eglaturiel- Eorline, fille de Galadriel de Lothlorien et de Sauron du Mordor.


End file.
